


[FATE][言切]麻婆豆腐在夕阳下散步

by lingxuehu



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 69,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingxuehu/pseuds/lingxuehu
Summary: *原作向，四战与五战之间的日常故事*渐渐衰弱的切嗣，还没成长的士郎，还有没什么变化的神父*大致上还是个轻松的故事，但结尾是和原作剧情衔接的，并且如莫名其妙的标题所说，有很多很多豆腐，请注意2012年完售的旧文，不再刷所以决定放出全文，请勿转载与二次上传，如发现将永久撤文（也请不要再来和我说什么“复制手好累/不要分章一次发完/干脆送TXT方便我们”之类的话了，我本来就没有同意过复制转载）





	1. [FATE][言切]麻婆豆腐在夕阳下散步 01

楔子

如果说做饭就像开枪一样，推弹上膛啪啪啪啪盘子里就充满美味佳肴的话，卫宫切嗣一定是世界顶级的大厨。  
不过可惜的是这是刚好相反的事情，所以他在料理方面完全就是技能点加错一般彻底没有才能。  
在他看来，食物这种东西，只要足够提供使身体正常运作的营养和热量，就是好食物。因此他虽然不擅长下厨，却还算有着营养学的常识，不会让自己因为饥饿或是营养不良而倒下。  
但是这种敷衍的态度在家里多出一个生长期的孩子时就完全没法持续下去了。女孩子还好些，永远处于饥饿状态的男童的胃，简直就是无底洞。  
而且孩童的味觉比大人要来得灵敏，就算是士郎这样听话懂事，对他的尊敬已经近乎膜拜的早熟的孩子，也还是在尝过他做出的可疑物质后发出了悲伤的叹息。  
更糟糕的是，连续吃了三个月的外卖便当之后，这孩子的叹息声没有减少，只是变得更凄惨了而已。  
卫宫切嗣实在是没辙了。  
他甚至耐着性子抓着纸笔去看各种主妇之友的料理杂志和电视节目，也完全抓不到“美味”这个词的奥义所在。  
食物可不像冷冰冰的枪械或是刀具。也不像人体那样，只要了解运作的原理，就可以清晰地分辨出哪里更适合令人丧命。做饭这种事情，由于进食者的舌头千差万别，以及食材的各种不可控因素，其中存在的模糊感简直令切嗣头大如斗，怎么努力都完全无法理解。  
“哎。老爸。”  
终于在被他收养大半年后的一天夜里，看着电视的士郎放弃式地放下手中的茶杯，发出了老人一般的叹息。  
“呃，嗯。”他心虚地停下翻报纸的手。  
男孩收起瘦弱的小小双腿换成正坐的姿势，睁大眼睛用拜托生死约定一般的眼神望向他，声音也变得一字一句非常严肃：“老爹，之后每天的饭，由我来做吧。你只要把家里的伙食费交给我就可以了。”  
切嗣抬起眉头看了他一会，却没有再多说什么，只是继续若无其事地低头翻看报纸：“……嗯。那就交给你了。”  
对于儿子会说出这样的要求，其实切嗣完全不觉得惊讶，心里甚至像放下一块重担一样松了口气。  
应答得这么干脆，与其说是因为不能拒绝孩子的这种认真的请求，倒不如说他觉得这个家务活干得很得心应手的孩子都比他更适合系围裙些。  
卫宫切嗣，曾经被称为“魔术师杀手”的男人，也会被做饭这种琐事烦恼到这个地步，该说是小瞧了家庭生活呢，还是作为一个正常男人的他太笨拙了呢……不管怎样，他是不会在这种地方进步了，对于让这么小的孩子负担起家务重担的这种事，他心里十分抱歉，却也无可奈何。  
“不过，偶尔也吃外食吧。我也会留意一下有没有不错的餐馆的。”为了表示歉意，他补充了一句。  
“……嗯！”士郎立刻很高兴地绽开笑容。

【——就算为了总是一副早熟的忧愁神情的士郎绽开的如此天真满足的笑容，自己也要找到全世界最好吃的餐馆。】  
卫宫切嗣抱持着这样的念头，拿出了猎杀赏金对象的决心，找出冬木市的地图，一家一家开始排查所有他能够找到的餐厅。  
不，只要是出售食物的，不管是小点心摊还是广场茶座，总之只要卖的东西能吃，他经过时都会记得尝一尝。  
然后他就发现了很严重的问题。  
所有的东西都很好吃。  
换句话来说也就是所有的东西都很难吃。  
不管是广受好评的美食，还是门可罗雀的糟糕烂店，在他吃来居然全都一样——  
卫宫切嗣！有生以来第一次发现自己具有如此严重的生理缺陷！  
他！不知美食为何物！

××××

坐在路边的长椅上，切嗣低下头将额角抵着交握的十指，任凭凉风刮下的树叶打在头上。  
不行了呐……  
最后一家店。对面的那家装潢独特的中华餐厅。  
如果这家店还是让他食不知味……不对，还是让他不可救药的舌头躺尸一般不能动弹的话，他就彻底放弃讨好儿子的发疯举动，把这几个月来的糟糕记忆都扔到海里去。  
这样想着，他拍拍裤子站起身，决斗一般向着街对面的餐馆走去。

红洲宴岁馆·泰山。  
名字有点奇怪的店面，以切嗣以往到处旅行的经验来看，经营的好像是中华料理中的好几个菜系的混合体。  
总之就是红色的食物。所有客人的桌上都是红色的。  
红色的肉，红色的汤，红色的蔬菜。不知为什么连客人的脸都是通红的。  
以飘进鼻子的刺激性气味来看，恐怕是非常辛辣的食物吧。这种东西给小孩子吃没问题吗？  
果然这家店还是不……  
就在心中打起退堂鼓的时候，热情的小个子店主在围巾上擦着手，向他走了过来：“先生，来吃饭吗？一个人？”  
“啊……嗯。”  
切嗣只能停下探入怀中摸烟的手，含混地回应了他的问题。  
“这会正是吃饭时间，您可来得刚好，再晚一些就没空位了。”  
一边对他笑着，店主一边用极其敏捷仿佛修炼过的动作用毛巾将旁边的空桌掸了掸，示意他坐下。  
可是就算真的坐下来，切嗣也完全不知道该吃什么。被店主气势莫名压了过去，让他一时没法开口问出“你们这里的招牌菜是什么”这样大胆的话，总觉得那会是比其他桌上的菜肴更加鲜红十倍的地狱产物。  
唔，说到危险度没那么高的中华料理，果然……还是吃面吧？不过就算是面食，切嗣也完全想不到自己喜欢的口味是什么。  
就在他翻着菜单，完全没有头绪的时候，背后又响起了开门迎客的声音。  
不知为什么，切嗣忽然感到汗毛倒竖，身上所有的感官一瞬间都被进门者的脚步声拉扯了过去。  
“哦欢迎光临！已经没有空桌了，给您拼桌行吗？”店主轻快的独特嗓音在切嗣背后响了起来。  
“……可以。”  
客人没有对拥挤的店内产生任何意见，只是发出低沉浑厚的声音简短地答道。  
切嗣只觉得一阵生理性的寒意从耳道迅速扎入头顶，接着蔓延到全身。  
大脑比身体稍慢地反应过来了这奇怪的警觉产生的原因，他的手不由得过度用力，几乎将硬质的菜单攥成了折扇。  
“那么这位客人，您还没开始用餐，介意和这位先生拼个桌吗？大中午的，大家都得互相帮忙点咯。”  
一秒之内，切嗣身体中已经沉睡的那些战斗用的神经已经全都调动起来，让他不由得深吸一口气才能压制下肌肉的鼓动。  
为什么这个男人会在这个时候……来这家店？！  
“这位客人？”  
就在店老板以为切嗣生气不愿回话，露出无奈的神情抓着头发，想要转而去询问另一桌客人时，一直站在旁边的高大男子却发出了愉快自如的声音。  
“我以为是谁呢，这不是卫宫切嗣吗？”  
“哎哟，是您认识的人？”店主立刻松了口气。  
“没错。我就坐这桌了，菜单和平常一样。”  
“好的好的。”  
听着店主移动远去的脚步声，切嗣忽然从警戒的气氛跳回了现实，紧绷的脸松弛下来。叹了口气闭上眼睛后，他感到身体内的战斗欲望就像被泼了冷水一样熄灭下去。  
言峰绮礼用和进门时同样的不紧不慢的脚步踱过来，在他对面的椅子上坐下。  
“……”  
“……”  
和预想的毫无差别，两人之间没什么话好说。  
就算面对面坐在一张餐桌上，他们也只能这样陷入无聊的沉默中。  
……说得也是呢，没什么可紧张的。  
该分胜负的时候已经过去了。互相取下性命的理由也已经消失了。本来将自己扔进没完没了的家务中，决意把无法回首的记忆暂时封锁起来的切嗣，忽然在这种和平的场所见到了这个绝对想不到的人，太过吃惊之下，也只能低头翻看菜单掩饰起伏不定的情绪而已。  
“对于和我坐在一张桌上，你感到很不满吗，切嗣？”  
与他的郁闷不同，言峰绮礼的声音毫无变化。与其说轻松愉快得有点可疑，倒不如可以理解为他根本就只是在对一个认识的人打招呼而已，大概出门时遇到隔壁晾晒床单的阿婆，他也会用这种声音说话。  
对言峰绮礼来说，两人的交集——那段圣杯战争的记忆根本不算什么吗？  
听到他的问话，切嗣感到疑惑的同时也产生了警觉。  
第四次圣杯战争，好像只在他的身上发生过，而和面前的这个男人毫无关系似的。  
但这是不可能的。  
“没什么。”  
没有必要退缩般地保持沉默，但他也不想多说，只是随便应付了一句。  
虽然警觉，却没有战意，在这场战争中把几乎所有珍视的东西都失去了的卫宫切嗣，已经没有在吃饭前还要吵架的欲望了。  
幸好近在咫尺的这位神父也没有找茬的意思，平静地坐着等菜上桌的沉默中，他的身上也没有什么明显的敌意和杀气。  
既然这样……自己就继续之前的计划吧？  
又迟疑了一会，切嗣终于还是应付一般地点了不能填饱肚子，顶多只能算点心的小菜。稍微喝点酒，尝尝菜的味道就离开这个红色魔窟——他放下皱巴巴的菜单，在内心打定主意。  
“您的拌三丝来啦～”  
看着店主放在面前的碟子，切嗣稍微在心里叹了口气。  
不出所料啊……果然连下酒的凉菜都是红色的。  
大概是由三四种时令蔬菜切丝拌在一起，浇上了足分量的红油，花椒油，以及各种重口味的调料，其中还能眼见得到大量的红色辣椒丝——  
唔啊，这其实不是拌三丝，而是拌辣椒吧。看起来，其他蔬菜更像是点缀其间的配菜。在这里的客人，是怎么把这种刑具一样的东西吃下去的呢？  
果然，这就是“那个”吧，所谓的隐藏在世间的修行场。就像寺院一样，通过严苛训练造成的肉体痛苦来锤炼精神。  
啊，原来是这样。满脸痛苦却还在津津有味地进食的，都是抱有觉悟的修行者吗！  
……怎么可能啊，顶多只是比他更善于吃辣的普通食客而已吧。  
实在是对自己编造谎言来自我催眠的行为看不下去了，切嗣干脆直接拿起筷子断了自己的后路。  
就先从熟悉的食材吃起吧……这是胡萝卜丝？  
稍微把堆积如山的辣椒拨了拨，切嗣夹起菜放进嘴里。  
“……唔？”  
起初没有尝到什么味道的舌尖，逐渐感到了刺痛。  
喔喔，果然还是很辣的。  
不过倒也没有想象中的那么可怕。虽然菜色看起来一片红艳，但味道没有变得只剩辣味，其中还掺杂了丰富的香气。  
怎么说呢，他也很难形容出其中还有什么味道，不过吃过的辣味食物里，这算是味道最丰富的一种。  
疑惑地嚼着咽下去，他继续好奇地研究着眼前的这碟小菜，甚至忘了旁边的烧酒瓶与杯子。  
几口下去，刺痛在口腔内蔓延之后，变成了麻木的钝痛，同时额头和脊背都开始冒汗，眼睛好像都蒙了一层水雾。  
自己的模样看起来大概有点不堪入目吧，不过整个店里的客人都是这样的，也就没什么可在意的了。  
这么想着，切嗣抬起头，伸手去拿旁边盛有凉水的玻璃杯。  
这时他看到另外一只手在离他的手很近的地方拿起了烧酒瓶。  
“……”  
切嗣叹了口气，抬头冷淡地看了对面的神父一眼：“什么？”  
“只是对你打算喝的酒有些兴趣，不用在意，”绮礼好像是真的有兴趣，甚至抽动鼻子闻了闻酒的香气，“喔～好像不错。”  
“……这只是让店里随便拿的。”  
“嗯。之后我问问老板好了。”绮礼把酒瓶放回桌上。  
“……？”切嗣略微皱起眉头，不太理解他到底想干什么，“你是想要让我请你喝酒？”  
“嗯？呵，怎么会呢。我吃饭的时候不喝酒的。”神父的脸上露出了近乎戏弄的微笑。  
切嗣不由得停下夹菜的筷子，片刻后垂下眼神继续吃，懒于再理会他。  
“虽然几乎不喝酒，但我喜欢收藏酒。”明明听众已经没兴趣了，绮礼却还自顾自地解释下去，“收藏的都是没有用处的东西，这在你看来很难理解吧。”  
“倒也不会。”  
觉得他实在很吵，切嗣只能出声回应，打断这个让人不快的低沉声音。  
不过可惜的是他的回答虽然简洁干脆，却因为嘴里的食物太过辛辣嘶嘶抽气，变得缺少了气势。  
大概从他人的角度看起来，自己还是脸颊发红头上冒汗的心虚模样呢。  
不过无所谓，面前的这个男人的想法，他已经不在意了。简而言之就是毫无兴趣。  
虽然说不出到底是美味绝伦还是难吃透顶，不过在呼哧呼哧地与口内的剧痛搏斗间，盘子里的菜竟然也已经消失了小半。虽然不管吃什么都会以尽量不浪费为原则全都吃光，但切嗣还是觉得自己可以攻克这个盘中的红色军团是件稀奇的事情。  
“您的麻婆豆腐来了～”  
这时旁边响起店员轻快的声音，接着盛有丰富内容的盘子被放在桌面上，发出“当！”的闷响。  
被这个声音打扰，切嗣分心之下，才想起明明点的是下酒菜，自己却还没喝过一口酒，只能停下吃饭的动作，拿起酒瓶往小杯里倒着透明的清澈液体。  
闻着飘散出来的酒香，他下意识地用眼角看了眼前方桌面上，那个圆盘子里的内容物。  
“……”  
对于看到的物体一瞬间有点头皮发麻，他停止斟酒的动作，抬头直视那盘麻婆豆腐。  
红色的岩浆。  
看起来就是那样的东西。  
吃下去大概不止舌头，连食道和肠胃都会熔解的那么红的浓汁浇在小块的豆腐上。  
除了这些就什么都没有了。  
如果要以观感来说，这盘东西看起来还是很漂亮的。汤汁细腻发亮，香气也是扑面而来。但是如果问切嗣是要吃这盘豆腐呢，还是主动给自己来一枪呢，他说不定会选择后者。  
看着就知道了吧，这东西吃下去，和肚子上挨一枪也没什么区别了。  
……这盘让他看着就流汗的麻婆豆腐……就是言峰绮礼的午饭？！  
“嗯？”  
注意到了他的视线，绮礼拿起小勺的动作停了下来。  
抬头和切嗣对视了一眼，他沉默片刻，忽然举起勺子：“要吃吗？”  
“……呃？”  
切嗣下意识地向后仰了仰。  
绮礼举着勺子的手并没因为他的避让而收回，仍然在空中一动不动。  
“不吃吗？”  
听不出感情起伏的低沉声音让切嗣有点背后发凉。  
这个男人想干什么？  
反射地涌出了敌意，但切嗣却没有从对方身上感觉到任何威胁。绮礼的脸上甚至都没有出现嘲讽戏弄的笑容，神情看来完全是在正常地发问。  
“为什么要让我吃？”疑惑了片刻，切嗣只能问出了含混不清的问题。  
绮礼挑起眉头，接着觉得他问得很多余似的愉快地笑了起来：“因为你看起来很想吃。”  
绝对没有吧，自己露出那种表情了吗？！  
切嗣抬手搓着下巴上的胡茬，确信对方一定是在打什么不可告人的坏主意。  
看着他戒备的模样，绮礼露出了更加玩味愉快的笑容，用手中的餐具舀了一勺大概是岩浆亲戚的物质，举起来递到他的嘴前：“呵，别思考了，不会有答案的，你本来就是那种想要什么也不会说的人。”  
这种好像很了解他的语气是怎么回事，令人十分火大！  
不过，真的因为这种事发火，切嗣又觉得没有必要。争论要不要吃一口豆腐的问题实在太无聊，更何况他也不是很擅长应对这种被步步紧逼着的状况。如果要赌上性命厮杀什么的还好说，面对这个笑眯眯地请他尝一尝盘中餐的邀请，他一时之间觉得很难回应。  
更要命的是仔细想想的话……他的确对这盘麻婆豆腐的味道有点好奇。  
毕竟刚刚吃的那盘凉菜味道还是可以下咽的，红色的鲜艳度也不比这个差。  
如果是言峰绮礼这个危险的男人喜欢的食物……说不定能令他尝到至今为止不一样的味道。不管是极度的难吃还是珍馐美味，总之和以前不一样的话，就值得一吃。  
……没错，他是为了拯救自己的味觉才来的，怎么可以在这种地方退缩！  
迟疑了几秒后抱定了奇怪的觉悟，切嗣对着面前的勺子张开嘴——  
“不对，我自己会吃，”他抬起手抢过对方手上的勺子，以免直接变成被婴儿般喂饭的发展，“我不客气了。”  
“请便。”  
并没有捏着勺子不放持续戏弄他，绮礼爽快地松开手，两眼直勾勾地盯着他，像是对他吃下去之后的反应很有兴趣。  
……这个男人该不会是真的觉得自己这份午餐异常美味，痴迷到了面对昔日的敌手都要积极推广的程度吧？  
切嗣实在不能理解对方的想法，只能试着将盛满危险品的勺子放进嘴里。  
汤汁伴随着柔软的豆腐在口腔内化开来。  
第一感觉显而易见还是辣。刺痛弥漫舌头和上颚，切嗣的汗一下就冒了出来。  
不过其实并没有到想象中那么惊悚的程度，大概是已经吃掉大半盘超辣凉菜的缘故，他觉得这样的辣度还能接受。  
接着一股与辣不同，刺刺的麻感袭击了舌尖。从来没有吃过麻味这么重的食物，切嗣觉得这口感很新鲜。  
……唔，原来里面不是纯粹的豆腐啊。  
茫然地嚼着咽下去，切嗣还是尝不出浓汁中另外一些散发香气的物质是什么。  
“……很好吃吧。”  
看着他那双空穴一般涣散无神的眼睛，因为努力思考和剧烈的辛辣而稍微有了光亮的样子，对面的神父忽然这样愉快地低声问道。  
“唔？”  
被对方突然的问话吓了一跳，切嗣仓促抬头，和对方对上视线之后才疑惑地皱了皱眉。  
与其说好吃还是难吃，倒不如说没什么确实的感想，总觉得只吃一口也说明不了什么问题……  
就像是完全读出了他的思想，绮礼抬起手，用手背将面前的整整一盘麻婆豆腐推到了他的手边。  
“不用，这不是你的午饭吗。”  
切嗣对他的热情非常不适应，只能僵硬地想将盘子推回去。  
唔……还是有种说不清的危险预感。以圣杯战争里有限的碰面留下的印象来看，言峰绮礼是这样的人吗？  
不过最后那一战中，他的确将子弹打中了对方的要害，不管是以何种手段从那样的死亡中存活下来，一定都会经历心境上的剧烈变化吧。  
更何况他与绮礼在圣杯战争后就没有再直接碰过面，说不定这期间性格也渐渐变成他不熟悉的样子了。  
不对，这样的说法就好像他曾经熟悉过这个男人似的……？  
“没关系，还有好几盘呢。”绮礼用奇怪的高兴语调说着，拿起桌边备用的新勺子。  
“……”  
就像是要证明绮礼微笑着说出的话，让切嗣安心似的，店员适时地喊着“您的麻婆豆腐来了”接着将第二盘，第三盘地狱物质摆在了两人面前。  
“……不必了。”  
切嗣放下手里的小勺，推开椅子站起身。  
被送菜的吆喝声惊醒后，他的脸上露出一丝尴尬，接着终于恢复成了一直以来的冷淡神情。大概他也察觉到了自己坐在这里是个完全的错误，从这个男人坐下开始他就该拿起麻婆豆腐的盘子直接扣在对方的脸上，而不是绵羊一样温顺地坐在一桌吃饭。  
“怎么了，”绮礼就像对待老友一样伸手，亲切地拉住了他的手腕，“难得见面，不多坐一会吗？”  
由于切嗣已经瘦到了惊人的程度，虽然体型还在，身体已经近乎皮包骨头，绮礼的手掌轻易就完全攥住了他的手腕。  
因此手指的热度和皮肤的触感也就通过肢体接触清晰高速传进了切嗣的大脑。  
砰。  
切嗣只觉得自己的头骨里响起了一声就像枪的扳机扣下似的炸响。  
被抓住了。  
被抓住了。  
被抓住了被抓住了被抓住了被抓住了被抓住了被抓住了。  
哔————————！  
随着脑内响起的数据量过多最后溢出的奇怪声音，他用完全没有必要的力量狠狠地甩开了对方的手。  
接着他的身体以专业水准高速下伏，两手插入桌面下方的空间，一腿后撤稳定重心之后选择了直觉上最快能将两人完全隔开的安全措施——  
他干净利落地把餐桌掀了。  
“哗啦——啪！”  
“啪啪啪啪——哗啦啦啦啦！”  
桌上的餐具与满满的麻婆豆腐，悉数都飞离桌面，向着对面的人凶器一样拍击过去。  
虽然绮礼以敏捷的身手直接从椅子上跳出了攻击范围，但由于这个座位正好悲剧性地处在两面墙之间的夹角处，他的一身神父服还是被结结实实地浇上了油水丰厚的麻婆豆腐熨烫大餐。  
看着陷入反击模式，甚至将手探入怀中，好像要掏出什么危险物品的卫宫切嗣，绮礼在吃惊地睁大眼睛之后，露出了喜悦的笑容：“是吗，切嗣，你难道是在向我挑战？”  
被他的声音提醒，切嗣完全无神的眼睛忽然闪动了一下，终于清醒过来，停下了拔枪的手。  
店里由于过度的惊吓瞬间一片死寂。只有最后一只扣在绮礼所坐的椅子上的盘子终于维持不住平衡，摔在地上发出了让人心惊肉跳的碎裂声响。  
安静持续两秒后，切嗣将拔出一半的枪放回怀里，缓缓站直放下两手，转头看向躲在柜台后的店老板。  
“我该赔……多少钱？”他没精打采地低声问道。  
店老板只是拼命地摆手。  
他略微向前鞠躬表示歉意，接着不再看周围的客人和身后的一片狼藉，转头往门口走去。  
身后立刻就响起了某个男人跟上来的脚步声。  
他马上加快了步伐。  
对方的步伐也不紧不慢地加快了。  
两人就这么在众人惊呆的目光中嗖嗖地走出了中华料理店。

××××

那之后过了一个小时。  
切嗣此时的感想是自己真的退步了。  
反追踪的能力退化到这个地步，到底是他的身体衰退的原因，还是久离战场的恶果，他已经没法确定。  
唯一可以明白的……就是如果他不停下脚步说句话的话，背后这个以恒定速度跟在后方一米左右的男人是绝对不会自动离开的。  
最后他只能停下脚步，转头看向后方：“……你为什么还跟着我？我已经不想继续争斗了。”  
“什么啊，这不是显而易见的吗，我以为你是明白了才带头往前走的。”绮礼却笑着对他摊开双手。  
……这样一看更是一塌糊涂。过往的行人都忍不住开始指指点点地围观了。  
绮礼的神父服上满是红白相间的可疑物质，还向外散发着菜肴的香气。如果要形容的话，他看起来就像是正在移动的一大盘麻婆豆腐。  
“什么？”想不出对方到底为什么跟着自己，切嗣只能皱起眉头反问回去。  
“以拯救世界为己任的英雄，可不该做出这样的事情，”绮礼愈加愉快地盯着他看，“切嗣，你不觉得应该为我的衣服和午餐负起责任吗？”  
“……”  
切嗣沉默地看了他一会，只能转头继续往前走：“我没有开枪射杀你就是已经负了责任。快点离开我的视线。”  
“这可就困扰了，这条路正是回教堂的路。我只是刚好和你顺路而已。”  
切嗣立刻就转身往另一个方向走。  
看到对方还是寸步不离地追上来后，他终于皱起眉头，将手探进怀中握住了随身的枪：“这条路也是吗？”  
“当然了。”  
众人的围观下，绮礼却面不改色心不跳地回答着，仍然用和以往一样昂首阔步的姿势跟在他后面。  
“……”  
切嗣皱起眉头，回头看了眼，叹了口气后却还是松开了枪柄：“你到底想怎么样？”  
“好好吃饭却变成这样，我也是会生气的，起码你也要让我换身干净的衣服不是吗？”  
绮礼露出颇为正经的表情摊开手，表示自己这段时间的跟随行为完全是为了替自己讨个公道。  
切嗣烦躁地掏出烟盒，抽出一支叼到嘴上：“之后把洗衣店的账单寄给我就行了。我不会请你吃饭的。”  
“很不巧我还想洗个澡。”  
“跳进海里去吧。”  
明明就该是一见面就死斗的糟糕关系，却在风和日丽的下午进行这种和平的对话，切嗣心中的焦躁已经积累到了无以复加的程度。  
“怎么，不拔出你的枪吗？这样畏首畏尾可不像你，切嗣。啊，或者用你那个蹩脚的加速魔术逃跑怎么样？”  
绮礼高昂的声音说出的挖苦语句终于成为了燃尽切嗣最后一点理智的导火索。  
“Time alter-doule accel！”  
就好像把沉寂堆积了这么久，大概已经接近火药堆的情绪压力都点燃了一样，切嗣吸了口气，略微一躬身，瞬间从他身边消失，接着在他侧面出现，手中的枪分毫不差地抵在他的太阳穴上。  
一直都在等着这一刻似的，绮礼虽然看不到启动【固有时制御】的切嗣的行踪，却还是以直觉做出判断，后撤一步抬起手臂挡住枪口前的要害。  
“……”  
切嗣并没有开枪。  
已经很清楚就算击出子弹，面对那件防弹的神父服也起不了什么作用，他举着枪沉默片刻，终于放弃地闭上眼睛。  
“我家里只有饭团。”  
他阴沉地说着，转身走上回家的路。  
而看到他终止了攻击的态度，绮礼抬起眉头，脸上露出明显的失望，甚至连扭曲的笑容都消失了一会。  
两人又开始一前一后气氛恶劣地徒步行走。  
背后不停地有麻婆豆腐的香味传过来，让切嗣心神不宁。看到经过的路上消防用的水泵，他都想过去一枪打爆然后将背后的男人摁在上面冲洗干净。  
仔细想想，像这样的情绪不稳大概已经很久没有过了。会因为这种小事发这么大的火，切嗣自己都吃了一惊。  
在心里叹息着，他忽然感觉眼前的景物瞬间分离又重叠，不由得抬手抓住自己的领子。  
……糟了，真不该一怒之下就启动魔术的，反作用来了。  
固有时制御启动之后带来的身体负担，现在的他已经承受不起，大概是曾经的使用过度，又或者因为已经没有了生存欲望，他的身体状况正在迅速恶化，以至于让他担心再乱来下去会让年纪还小的士郎重新变回孤儿。  
“怎么，只是这点运动，就气喘吁吁了？”  
他的步履不稳被身后的男人完全看在眼里，接着兴致勃勃的嘲笑声就响了起来。  
“和你无关。跟着就行了。”  
切嗣虽然这样强硬地说着，但实际上他已经发现自己的视野变成了近乎全黑，只有一些模糊的影子在面前晃过。  
糟了，怎么回事，这次的反噬尤其强烈。难道是身体在最近几个月里又更加的衰弱了吗？  
抬手摸着身边的民居围墙，他只能艰难地缓慢向前行走。  
背后的人一定在愉快地欣赏他落魄的模样吧。跟在后面的脚步声还是一样平稳，简直能够想象出满脸笑容背着双手走路的样子。  
啊真是难看，今天让士郎寄住在老朋友家改善伙食，真是太明智了，自己怎么样都无所谓，但是惟独不想破坏那孩子心中的憧憬。总之把这个烦人的神父打发走了，自己就可以休息了。  
这样想着，切嗣却由于一阵不能抑制的眩晕踉跄了下，只能扶着墙艰难喘息。  
“……真令人失望，切嗣，你已经不再有资格做我的对手了。”  
听到旁边响起的冰冷声音，切嗣闭着眼睛调整呼吸的过程中，只是懒于理会地苦涩地笑了笑。  
接着他忽然感觉自己的手被二次抓住了。  
“哎，我一定是做了什么令神不满意的事，不然怎么会给我一个这么糟的周末呢。”  
绮礼平淡地说着，接着将他的手臂拉到自己的肩上，用脊背顶上他的胸膛。  
“……？！什么？”失去了视觉的切嗣一时之间猜不出他在做什么。  
“我好歹也是个神职人员呢，这种程度的救死扶伤还是会做的，”绮礼将他的两手都拉到肩上，声音挪至离他的脸很近的地方，听起来情绪毫无变化，“……你家里，有豆腐吗？”  
“没有。”就算是因为对方的举动陷入惊愕，切嗣也还是以最快的速度立刻回答了这个危险的问题。  
“……哎。”  
接受了只有饭团的午餐，绮礼发出由衷的叹息，稍稍用力就将他背了起来，用和之前一样的速度大步迈出。

××××

啊，好想吐。  
被背着走了大概二十分钟之后，切嗣只有这个感想。  
浓烈的麻婆豆腐的菜肴味道不停地钻进鼻子。就连绮礼身上的体温，感觉上也像是热乎乎刚出锅的什么东西。大概是魔术的反作用太过严重，他居然产生了自己正被一大块豆腐背着的幻觉。  
本来就很难受了，这种倒胃口的想象更是火上浇油，他觉得自己的头就像从太阳穴处整个裂开来一样剧痛无比。  
“到了，就是这里了吧。”  
视线模糊之间，他听到耳侧传来绮礼的低沉声音。虽然背着一个大活人走了颇远的路，神父的声音听起来也没有任何变化。  
看不清周围的景象，切嗣却从老宅周围熟悉的结界气息确定了自己的方位，便艰难地出声：“嗯。”  
“钥匙呢？”  
“唔……”  
切嗣吃力地想收回搭在对方肩上的右手，却发现手臂都在发抖，根本不听指挥，只能叹了口气：“外衣……右边的兜里。”  
绮礼抬手搂住他的腿免得他掉下去，另一手拍了下他的外衣，接着灵活地反向伸手进兜将钥匙串提了出来，顿了片刻端详钥匙的形状之后，自顾自打开了门上的锁。  
“你的工房在哪里？”  
进入宽敞的古宅前院之后，绮礼还是用一副神职人员的正经语气问着正经的问题。  
“……”切嗣吸了口气才能说出完整的句子，“我没有工房。”  
“哦。”  
对于一个魔术师却没有工房这件荒唐的事，绮礼却没有出现太多惊愕或是不屑，只是平淡地应了一声，直线走进前方的民宅。  
一进入熟悉的家中，切嗣的意识就有些模糊了。  
如果是平时，他大概已经因为严重的心悸和呼吸紊乱独自在卧室里昏迷过去，像今天这样仍然用强烈的意志保持着清醒，完全是因为身边的人太过危险，战斗本能令他没法安心合眼而已。  
大概绮礼还说了些什么，但是切嗣不仅听不清，也没法回答，只能勉强感觉到自己最后被放置在了什么软物上，接着背他回来的人转身离开了。  
言峰绮礼……去哪里了？  
怎么能让那个人在自己的家里随意走动——  
满脑子都是敌意和起身的欲望，切嗣却只能痛苦地喘息，手脚动弹不得。


	2. [FATE][言切]麻婆豆腐在夕阳下散步 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *简介看1节  
*谢绝转载与二次上传

不过幸好换成了舒适的平躺姿势，再加上家中熟悉温暖的气氛，这种极度不适的感觉很快就缓解了，改为了潮水一样席卷全身的疲倦。  
……上一次使用魔术是什么时候？三个月……还是半年前？  
不管怎样，那不是最近的事。看来自己的身体在他没注意的时候，已经开始发生急剧的衰退了。  
休息……必须要休息。  
“该死……”  
喘息间居然还有时隐时现的麻婆豆腐的味道飘进鼻子里，切嗣不由得发出无意义的零碎咒骂。大概是之前被背着的时候，绮礼衣服上的东西也沾染到他身上了吧。  
啊糟透了，只是吃一顿饭，最后却演变到这个局面，难道这是上天放弃了他的味觉，让他死了这条心吗？  
想到这里再也无力持续思考，切嗣艰难地翻了个身，闭上眼睛沉沉睡去。

××××

梦见了无论如何都不想再回忆的情景。  
虽然醒着的时候竭力藏进心里，但是睡梦中却不受控制地一次一次回忆。切嗣已经不记得自己在剧烈的绝望与悲伤中惊醒的夜晚有多少次了，每次醒来，他都只能把脸埋进手里，忍耐着流下悔过的泪水。  
那场圣杯战争的最后。他以令咒命令英灵Saber挥剑毁灭圣杯，却发出了错误的指令，没有令圣杯消失，反而使其中以“世界的恶意”凝结而成的黑泥泛滥溢出，令大片土地化作火海地狱。  
以令世界得到和平为目的参战的他不仅没能救得了任何人，还以自己的双手毁灭了众多无辜的生灵，这个事实带来的痛苦几乎要把他的心脏都剖开，大概也是让他的身体迅速走向衰败的原因之一。  
不过今天这个梦却和以往不同，实在令他哭不出来。  
与其说是回忆着那个悲伤的结局，不如说其中某个细节发生变动之后，变成了十分恶心的猎奇恐怖片。  
圣杯中溢出的不是污秽到极点的黑泥，而是鲜艳浓稠，夹带着白色块状物质的红色液体。奇怪的物质溢满大地，没过了他的脚踝，空气中满都是令人作呕的浓郁的辛辣气味——  
“啊——！”  
切嗣崩溃般地大叫着睁开眼睛。  
映入眼帘的是房间的拉门与脸侧的床褥。窗外照进的阳光金黄柔和，时不时还传进来几声鸟鸣。  
……那个麻婆豆腐地狱，原来是他的噩梦啊。  
为这个事实大松了一口气，切嗣脱力地抬起手摁住疼痛欲裂的额头。  
“哦，醒来了吗？醒来就醒来，忽然叫得这么大声，让我以为你马上就要死了，手都摸到十字架上打算祈祷了呢。”  
就在他稍稍安心叹息的时候，不远处传来了语带嘲讽的低沉声音。  
“唔？！”  
切嗣吃惊地撑起身，却并没有找到预想中的身影。声音的主人变成了完全陌生的模样，看起来像是另外一个毫无关系的人了。  
“……谁？”切嗣愣了片刻，只能讷讷地发出毫无意义的疑问声。  
“嗯？看来这噩梦做得不轻啊，人都变得呆傻了。”  
绮礼一边毫不客气地嘲笑他，一边大嚼特嚼着手上的饭团。  
那身切嗣所熟悉的神父服不知去了哪里，此时这个男人宽阔高大的身体上裹着的是一件略小了点的浴袍。两腿很随便地盘坐着，身边放着盛有饭团的碟子和冒热气的茶杯。  
“……唔。”  
愣了片刻，切嗣才皱起眉头，抬手撑住额头：“你身上那件浴袍，好像是我的。”  
“本来就是你的，挂在浴室里。我的衣服现在正在洗衣机里搅动着呢。在它被烘干之前，都不会回到我身上了。”  
理直气壮，自然得不能再自然地说着，神父吃完了手中的饭团，舔舔手指后继续去拿下一个。  
“……为什么……啊，你的衣服脏了，对，”切嗣仍然没法从剧痛的颅骨里挖出正确的记忆，“你……居然还擅自用了我家的浴室？”  
“只是淋浴，没有泡澡，不用那么如临大敌的，”绮礼嚼着饭团发出的声音有些含混，“难道说，你是在对我先洗干净了这件事表示不满吗？你一进屋就昏过去了，我可没有义务把你背进浴室擦洗干净，没人规定神职人员连这个都要做。”  
“我没有……这么说。”  
倒不如说，真的演变成那样就糟了。虽然不知道是哪方面糟了，总之就是非常糟糕，只是想象就让切嗣觉得汗毛倒竖。  
“但是为什么……”  
虽然下意识地发出疑问，切嗣却不知道自己想问什么，只能生硬地中断声音。  
“呵，为什么背你回来？为什么让你好好地躺着休息？”  
虽然他没有问出口，绮礼却像是完全明白他的疑惑似的抬起头，从潮湿地结成一缕一缕的额发间看着他，脸上露出轻快到渗人的笑容。  
“你对我可是有很多误解啊，卫宫切嗣。”  
“……唔？”坐在床褥上的人反射地略微后仰，露出防备的神情，“什么？”  
“我可是满心希望你能健康存活呐，这希望甚至强烈到想要向神祈祷的地步，”绮礼放下吃了一半的饭团，站起身来，一步一步向他走过去，“如果你死去了，这世上最伤心的人毫无疑问一定是我。”  
“……？！”  
对于这番不可理喻的亲切——甚至可以说发自肺腑的示好发言，切嗣唯一的感觉却是被袭击心口的恶寒刺激得背后冒出了冷汗。  
“怎么，难道你还是不能理解吗？真是不可救药的愚钝，不过你的头脑本来就有不少可笑的缺陷，不理解也是正常的。”  
在他发愣的时候，绮礼已经抓住了他消瘦的手臂，向前倾后膝盖触地撑着身体，脸靠近了距离他很近的地方。  
“活着，很痛苦吧？”  
几近气声地说着，神父的声音变得就像抚慰婴儿入睡一般柔和。  
不过这句话对于切嗣来说，却是刚好完全相反的效果。温柔的语调反而像是淬毒的匕首，径直通过耳膜扎进了切嗣的大脑和心脏之中。  
欣赏着他一瞬间惊愕地睁大眼睛，接着皱眉不语，因为忍耐而扭曲的脸，神父露出了由衷赞美的灿烂笑容。  
“没错，啊……就是这样的痛苦，在我看来比世界上所有的艺术品还要美丽多倍。切嗣啊，你痛苦挣扎却还苟活于世上的样子，简直美得令我感动落泪呢。”  
这番极度扭曲，饱含邪恶的发言，终于令切嗣心中模糊的疑惑迅速转化成了冰冷的愤怒。  
接着所有的情绪就全都消失了，只剩下空空如也的黑洞，就像他一直以来那样，恢复了一无所有的常态。  
“……是吗。”  
用无神的眼睛看着抓住自己的手，他平淡地应了一声，脸上完全没有生气的意思。  
“……”  
绮礼仍然用那副扭曲的笑容盯着他的脸，抓住他的手向上移动，攥住了他瘦得皮包骨头的肩膀。  
“是吗，完全没在看着我呢。你的眼睛到底在盯着什么呢？从第一次见你，你就是这个眼神。”  
抬手捏着他的下巴，绮礼睁大眼睛，用观察无机的易碎品一样冰冷的眼神打量着他。  
“在看着你毫无意义的那个理想吗？还是在想那些被你的双手杀了的人呢？呐，回答我吧，切嗣。”  
“……哎。开线了。”  
切嗣只是无神地将目光落在他的脸侧，没精打采地叹息了一声。  
“嗯？”  
“浴袍被你撑开线了。”  
切嗣毫无兴趣地抬起胳膊挡开他的手，脸上唯一的感情只有少许对浴袍的惋惜：“哎，我不怎么会针线活，这么大的裂口补起来就头疼了。你就不能挑件合身点的衣服穿上吗？”  
“嗯？啊。”  
绮礼转头的时候，颈部的肌肉鼓起令浴袍发出了更为清晰的一声撕裂的惨叫。  
无辜地瞥了眼开线的布料下自己的皮肤，绮礼的声音完全没有愧疚：“这衣服的质量真是令人不敢恭维。”  
“……哎。”  
切嗣只能发出无话可说的叹息。  
“刚才，梦到什么了吗？”  
“……哎？”  
反射地抬起头，切嗣看着在自己对面坐下来，继续嚼着饭团的神父，一时之间不知道对方想问什么：“什么？”  
“重复我的问题可没有意义，我是在问你刚才做了什么噩梦，让你叫得就像被我的黑键捅进肚子似的那么凄惨。”  
“……”  
切嗣愣了愣，只能疑惑地皱起眉头：“为什么忽然问这个。”  
“看到受苦的人在面前，尽一个神父的职责罢了，虽然这里不是教堂，我也可以破例让你告解烦恼，”绮礼轻快地说着，举了举手里的茶杯，“一开始先苦着一张脸在哭，最后却是吓醒的，你到底是做了什么奇怪的梦？”  
别开玩笑了，你这样的神父只会把羔羊的灵魂引入地狱吧，根本就是撒旦的代言人而已。  
“睡醒就忘了，谁会记得梦见的那种虚幻的事情呢。”  
不想继续这个话题，切嗣虚弱地说着，撑着地面艰难起身：“我睡了多久？”  
“不久，大概一个多小时。”  
“是吗……这次恢复的确变慢了……”  
不太清醒地自言自语着，切嗣跌跌撞撞往门口走：“随便你吧……我要把这身衣服换洗才行。这辈子我都不想再闻到麻婆豆腐的味道了。”  
“嗯？多可惜啊，难得我觉得你散发着香味非常可口的样子，出奇的讨人喜欢呢。”  
听完绮礼的话，已经走到门口的切嗣忽然停下脚步，过了片刻想起来什么似的抬头：“……啊，之前打翻你的午饭，抱歉了呐。”  
“喔？我说这句话倒是没打算诱导你道歉，这样显得我做人很阴险似的。”  
“你本来就不是个老实的人，这一点太明显了，根本用不着我来证明。”  
切嗣说着，换成靠在门上的省力姿势，转头继续和他对话：“你不就是以别人的痛苦为乐吗，折磨别人就会得到乐趣，所以才会缠着我不放吧。如果作为一个神职人员，你对这些都没有怀有一点愧疚和反思的话，我只能说你已经从灵魂上毁了。连和你对话的兴趣，我都没有。”  
“倒也没有你说的这么严重呢。比起我来，你不是毁得更严重吗？一个人能毁坏到你这个程度，简直令我自愧不如了，和你比起来，我觉得自己健全正常得值得开香槟庆祝呢。”绮礼对他的话毫无反应，愉快地举起杯子喝着茶水。  
切嗣无言地看着他。  
与其说是看着对面的人，不如说那双无神的眼睛只是用空洞的视线看向了什么遥不可及的地方。  
“盘子。”  
大概有沉默了十几秒，切嗣才发出消沉的声音：“盘子用完之后……自己洗干净放回去。”  
“喔。”  
绮礼无趣地应着，将最后半只饭团塞进嘴里：“你家连个洗碗机都没有吗？”  
“你连用手洗碗都不会吗。”  
“话说回来，”嚼着米饭站起身，绮礼端着空盘子和茶杯径直向他走过来，“你是打算洗澡？”  
“……是啊，怎么了？”看到他走过来的气势，切嗣本能地感到了危险，不由得后退了一步让门扇隔在两人中间。  
绮礼走到他面前后，用没有端盘子的手直接探向了他的胸口。  
“你要干什么？！”切嗣反射地抓住了他的手腕，却在稍微角力之后立刻落败，愕然地看着对方的手抓住了自己的领口。  
“看来是连脱衣服的力气都没有了，真是令人叹息啊，曾经和我打成平手的人竟然已经衰落到这个地步。也罢，我都已经送你回来了，也就好事做到底吧。”神父扬起声音说着，脸上看不出一丝可以称之为“叹息”的悲伤同情的神色。  
“什么好事，给我等等，你到底想干什么，”切嗣愕然地抓住对方拉扯衣服的手，麻木的脸上终于开始透出疑惑和惊惶，“我怎么会连衣服都脱不了，就算没有那个力气，也用不着你来……”  
“嗯？你自己看看你的手抖成了什么样子吧。”  
绮礼抬起浓眉，用眼神示意他自己低头：“这样子别说握枪了，你能不能抓得住浴室的喷头，都令人非常怀疑呢。”  
被他提醒，切嗣垂下眼神看着自己抵住对方臂弯的双手，这才发现从手腕一直到手指，不知从什么时候开始变成了大幅度抖动的状态，就像捆上了无形的不停振动的电机一样，那已经属于神经自行的痉挛，完全不受他的意志控制了。  
“怎么……会……”  
这是以前没出现过的症状，虽然以前释放魔术之后他的确会感觉疲惫和心悸，但是手都不受控制就太过……  
绮礼忽然抬起空着的那只手，转而抓住他发抖的冰凉手指。  
切嗣反射地用力缩了下肩膀，却没有成功将手抽回。绮礼的手指就和所有健康人会有的一样干燥温热，在他的感觉中却像是烙铁一样滚烫无比，只是接触就会刺痛。  
不过绮礼抓住他的手之后，并没有干什么出格奇怪的事情，只是正常地经过他，继续带头往走廊走去而已。  
被拉着跌跌撞撞跟他前进，切嗣已经完全摸不着头脑：“你到底……想干什么？”  
“刚才说过了吧。你已经变成这样，还要说自己能够洗澡吗？哈哈哈，逞强也要有个限度，不然只会显得你更加可笑而已。”  
一前一后地走了一会，切嗣看着脚下后退的木地板，不由得皱皱眉头：“你好像对我家很熟悉？”  
“嗯？你指什么？”  
“这么大的宅子，一般人刚来时都很容易迷路的。”  
“你刚来时迷路过吗？”  
“那倒是没有……”  
绮礼收紧了抓着他的手指，一边发出让人讨厌的笑声：“你熟悉的地方，我当然也很容易熟悉。更何况这里到处都是你身上的魔力气息，常用的场所简直是一目了然。”  
“……”  
切嗣抬起昏沉的头，看了眼绮礼的背影。  
比起脑海中的印象，这个男人是不是变得更高了？  
唔，又不是生长期的青少年，怎么会长高呢，大概是他的记忆出现差错了吧。  
“对了，我其实刚刚就想说，你家的洗发水用完了。我用掉了最后一点。”绮礼拉着他一边熟悉地直接拐弯，一边忽然出声。  
“呃，”切嗣一走神，脚下就滑了一下，“啊……用完就用完了吧。”  
“灌水进去也是勉强还能再用一次的。还有，香皂也被用到了小得让人不能忍受的程度，你到底在过着什么样贫穷的生活啊。”  
“哦……”切嗣愣了愣，这才想起对方说的应该是实情，“不是买不起，只是忘记了。又不是不能用。”  
“还有，茶杯居然找不到两只相同的。茶叶闻闻就知道，你买的绝对是最低的档次。”  
“……我说你啊，明明是用我家的水洗了澡，吃着我捏的饭团，穿着我的浴袍，意见是不是也太多了一点。”  
“啊，这饭团是你捏的吗，真是太难吃了。”  
“……哎。不是你自己要来吃的吗？”  
绮礼背对他举了举手里的盘子，顺手将其放在沿路经过的桌子上：“冰箱里的储存也是贫乏到不可救药，我想找点什么自己做来吃，都完全无从下手。”  
“嗯，我家就是这样了，”切嗣简直已经不想再理会他，“不满意的话，你大可以现在就回你的教堂去，我可没有任何挽留你的意思。”  
“说什么呢，我的衣服可是拜你所赐，现在正在洗衣机里哭泣呢。”  
“……真抱歉啊。”切嗣重重地用鼻子喷着气，发出了毫无歉意的恼火声音。  
“唯一值得称赞的是碗全都是洗好擦干，整齐地摞在碗橱里的，洗碗布也是叠好挂起来的。你居然会这么仔细地做家事，真是令人感动啊，让我看到这种有趣的情景，也就原谅你糟糕的厨艺了。”  
切嗣只能像生锈的机器人一样艰难地将头拧向旁侧。  
真可惜啊，唯一令你赞赏的是我的儿子卫宫士郎的杰作。我这个爸爸一无是处真是太抱歉了，话说回来你这个混蛋神父怎么还不滚出我家呢。  
“手怎么还在抖啊……”  
绮礼一边走，一边忽然低声自言自语。  
“嗯？哦，说我吗，”切嗣有些意外地低头看了看另一只没被拉住的手，“谁知道呢，以前没有这样过。”  
“那个操纵时间的魔术，不要再用了。”  
“……？”  
对于对方忽然说出的告诫，切嗣有些摸不着头脑：“能不用我就不会用。说得这么冠冕堂皇，今天挑衅侮辱我的人，明明是你自己吧。”  
“我可不知道你的身体竟然已经变成了这种烂抹布一样的状况，还是连水都拧不出来的干抹布，”绮礼说话间已经走到了洗浴间的门口，顺手将门拉开，“之前我就已经说过了，如果你死了，最伤心的人一定是我呢。知道你用了魔术就会死的话，我是不会让你用的。”  
“……”  
明明应该反驳这句话，一时之间却完全找不到破绽，切嗣不由得深深地皱起了眉头。  
“啊，找到了。”  
自顾自地环顾浴室，绮礼拉着他走到浴缸边，用脚将地上的塑料矮凳拨过来：“坐下来。”  
“坐下来？为什么一定要坐在这？”切嗣戒备地看了看那凳子，觉得上面的花纹都变得有点可疑。  
“你不是还没恢复吗，坐着比站着省力气，这是婴儿都知道的常识吧。我只是要你坐在这里，帮你脱衣服而已。”  
绮礼一边用散漫的语调说着，一边将他拉过来，硬是摁坐在凳子上，接着自己在他面前蹲下来，开始解他脖子上的领带。  
“呃，等等，这个……”发现对方真的在认真地帮他脱衣服，切嗣忽然间觉得浑身不对劲，忍不住抬手想阻止，“这种事情……”  
“这种事情用你那双发抖的手就能干了吗？”  
绮礼皱皱眉头，这才终于明白领带的解法，用手指勾进结里向外扯着：“明明毫无生活常识，领带倒是打得一板一眼，啧，干脆就这么让你穿着衣服洗算了。”  
“这个选项我也不想要！所以都说这和你没有关系……”  
看着他将领带从自己脖子上扯下来，切嗣都开始不明白自己到底是为什么这么慌乱了：“你的衣服肯定早就洗好了，别再缠着我了，我不需要——！”  
想推开对方的过程中，他坐着的矮凳在地上滑了下，让他整个人向后仰倒下去。  
绮礼抬手一把抓住他的肩膀，轻而易举就将他拉进自己的怀里，两人一起跌坐在地上。跌倒与凳子撞翻的声音在浴室回响着，变成了一连串刺耳的噪音。  
“呃……”  
伏在对方的怀里，切嗣简直想抬手一拳把自己打到休克，好跳过这种纯粹是人生耻辱的场景。  
“哈哈哈，太难看了，你真的是那个把子弹打进我的心脏的人吗，我是不是记忆出现差错了啊。哈哈哈哈——”  
收紧了搂着他的手臂，绮礼肆无忌惮地大笑了起来。  
“那一枪的确是我打的，如果你不相信的话，我现在就可以把枪取来再补上一发。”  
试着推了推发现根本就不可能挣脱对方的怀抱，切嗣只能放弃地出声反驳：“笑够了吧，我只是滑了一下，你刚刚用完浴室，地上有水。”  
“嗤，哈哈哈，是我高估了你的平衡感，你这极烂的身体，就只配坐在地上。”  
一边推着切嗣的肩把他扶起来，绮礼一边喷笑得停不下来，本来端正的面孔都扭曲了。  
“……”  
切嗣只能把眼神调转向地砖上，不去看他那张令人火大的脸。但这样坐了片刻，他忽然感觉自己的领口松开了，不由得又吃惊地转头。  
“嗯？”绮礼一边利索地从上到下解着他的衬衫扣子，一边抬起眉头看了他一眼。  
“……你还真是铁了心的要帮我把所有的衣服都脱掉吗？”  
“对啊。把手抬起来。”  
切嗣反射地抬起右手，不可思议地看着对方解着袖口上的扣子，虽然觉得还是很不对劲，也说不出什么拒绝的话了：“那……谢谢了。”  
绮礼笑了笑，专心继续手上的工作：“不客气。神爱着所有的子民，我是他的代言人，所以我也爱着你。帮你脱衣服这种小事不算什么。”  
切嗣皱起眉头，像是剧烈牙疼发作了似的抽搐着脸颊眯起眼睛。  
“……要是你都能算是神的代言人，那神一定是被你绑架了。要么就是什么见不得人的邪神。”  
“哈哈哈哈，这样误解我，我也是会伤心的，我不是好好地履行了爱的职责照顾了你这么久吗？”  
“别再说这种混账话让人发笑了，你只是想看我衰弱的模样，看得高兴到不得了吧。”  
切嗣冷淡地说着，自己将解开的衬衣夺过来，吃力地脱下后，用发抖的手指解着皮带。  
“没错，我当然是想要看你苟延残喘的模样，但同时这也是我对你的爱，神可没有规定我要用什么方式来爱人，不是吗？”  
绮礼愉快地扬起声调说着，拨开他的手利索地掰开了皮带的搭扣：“话说回来，你这个魔术的反噬原理到底是什么？”  
“……唔？”  
本来因为对方的道德败坏到极点的言论已经愤怒到不想再说一句话，切嗣皱皱眉头，还是勉强开口：“为什么问这个。”  
“嗯，因为在想治愈魔术要怎么生效。”  
“……什么？”切嗣已经跟不上他的话题，“这和那种魔术没有关系。”  
“不是你用过的，是我要用的，为了让你对我改观，我打算让你看看我对治疗类魔术有多擅长呢。”  
绮礼说着，抬起两手将切嗣的右手笼在中间：“按照我的观察，是魔术压缩或拉长的时间，在魔术结束后，在你的身上进行反弹了吧。只是物理性的反向伤害，并没有附加的另一个魔术效果。”  
“差不多是这样……”  
“那就简单了。”  
还没等切嗣的警惕积攒到收回手的程度，绮礼的手指间就猛然涌出魔力流，形成了漂亮纯净的光环。  
那是级别相当高的治疗术，骨折级别的重伤也大概只要五分钟就可以愈合，一般人都不会浪费魔力使用这种大型魔术来处理连伤口都没有的肌肉痉挛，绮礼却连眉头都没皱一下就轻易释放出来了。  
明白了对方在做什么之后，原先还木然地坐着的切嗣忽然紧皱眉头，露出勃然大怒的神情。还没等到光环完全笼罩治疗范围，他抬起垂下的左手，狠狠挥开了绮礼的手臂。  
“啪！”  
安静的浴室中，响起了一声空气被震开的脆响。  
“……哦？”  
被忽然打了一掌，绮礼倒也没有生气，只是意外地抬起眉头看着他。  
“你没有资格医治我，明白吗，我不祈求你的帮助，也不屑于被你帮助，”切嗣的脸上头一次露出显而易见的愤怒和敌意，“收起你的魔术。我容忍到现在不是因为认同你，只是没有争斗的心情，别得意忘形了。”  
“哦，好表情，居然还能让你露出这种表情，我浪费这些魔力也就值得了。”  
丝毫没有把他的愤怒放在眼里，绮礼愉快地笑着，抱起手臂坐直，让浴袍又发出一声惨叫。  
“闭嘴，”切嗣阴沉着脸瞪视着他，这次是真的动怒了，空洞的眼睛都开始散发出杀气，“离开这里。”  
“哈哈哈哈，被人医治，就这么让你感觉屈辱吗？”面对他的怒气，绮礼却坐在原地一动不动，“那反过来说，你救人的时候，不就等于在羞辱别人？可以侮辱别人却不允许别人侮辱你，这可真是经不起推敲的逻辑。”  
“你不是想救我，你只是想把我最后一点值得毁掉的部分都榨取干净，”切嗣低声说着，对他的挑衅毫无反应，“怀着善意帮助我，我也知道感激，但是你只会让我作呕而已。”  
对于他毫不留情的抨击，绮礼却扭曲嘴角露出了笑容，声音都因为欣喜而提高了：“啊～真是太令人感动了，这个世界上最了解我的人果然是你。切嗣啊，让我与你重逢一定是神的安排。”  
沉默地看着他，切嗣的眼睛里满都是冰冷的敌意：“不可能，如果这个世界上还有所谓的神存在的话，是不会让你活着的。”  
“你错了，神只是因为爱我才让我活着，你看，他不是也让你活下来了吗，”绮礼轻快地说着，捡起地上的衬衣走到墙角放进洗衣篓，“比起我来，你可是更加狂妄，想要代替神裁判正邪，变成拯救全人类的使者呢。”  
切嗣闭起眼睛，接着长叹了一口气，过了好一会才发出沙哑疲惫的声音。  
“我从来……都没有想过这么复杂的事情。我只是想救人而已。”  
“用这个目的来解释你所有的行动，本身就是一种狂妄，还没有意识到这点只是因为你太笨了，”绮礼说着，转身向他伸出手，“扔过来。”  
“什么？”  
“你的裤子。你还打算让它挂在你的膝盖上到什么时候？”  
“……”  
切嗣瞪着他看了好一会，还是摇摇头叹了口气，艰难地将内外裤都从腿上拽下来，随便地一脚踢过去。  
“啧啧，这样看更是瘦得不正常，你啊，该不会是得了什么绝症？”捡起衣物，绮礼用一贯的打量无机物的观察眼神上下看着他。  
“没有。”  
切嗣扶着墙站起身，打开喷头试着水温：“出去啊。你还站在这里做什么？”  
“嗯……？只是淋浴吗，我以为你要泡澡？”  
“为什么，我只是要洗掉身上的豆腐味而已。”切嗣一想起自己之前那个糟糕透顶的梦就感觉反胃一阵阵涌上来。  
“别这么死脑筋啊，你的这种肌肉痉挛泡个热水澡会缓解的。”  
“我都说了，这和你没关系。需要的话，我自己会去泡的。”  
“你自己可不会呢，你最擅长的事情大概只有自残而已。”  
绮礼弯下腰拧开浴缸的水龙头，接着拿起洗发水的瓶子走到他旁边，拧开盖对准喷头接水：“手别抖了，淋到我身上了。”  
“是你自己要站在这里的，我早就说让你出去啊。”  
“嗯，我怀着神职人员的仁爱之心，包容着你的坏脾气呢，我们就暂时握手言和吧，”绮礼接够了需要的水，拧回瓶盖上下用力摇瓶身，“转过来，我替你洗头。”  
“……”  
切嗣皱眉瞪了他半晌，拿起喷头对着自己的头淋下去：“你要站在这，就把我的浴袍脱下来。它已经被你扯了不止三道口子了。”  
“哎哟，就算你想和我坦诚相见，我也不是很想那么做呢。看着我的体格，你应该只会觉得自惭形秽而已吧？”  
“……我是说，脱下我的浴袍，去换上你自己的衣服。”切嗣忍无可忍地举起喷头，让热水直接淋到他的身上。  
“哦，就这个角度，不要动。”  
绮礼反应很快地抬起长臂将墙边的开关用指尖拨过去，接着从切嗣的手上拿过不再出水的喷头：“把头低下来。”  
“……哎。”  
切嗣也只能深深叹了口气，抬起一手扶着墙，低头盯着脚下的地砖。  
绮礼毫不客气地把瓶盖拧开，将其中的水哗哗地直接浇在切嗣的头上。倒完之后将瓶子随手放下，他这才想起来似的开口：“哦对了，把眼睛闭上。”  
“……你该倒之前就说。”切嗣低着头看不出表情，声音听起来很郁闷。  
绮礼笑了声，将手指插进湿漉漉的头发里揉着泡沫：“说起来，有人说过你的头发形状很奇怪吗？”  
“什么奇怪？没有人说过。”  
“这两边，鼓起来两个尖，这是自来卷吗，”绮礼用两手在他的头两侧摸着比划了下，“看起来就像你的头上另外长出了两只耳朵似的。”  
“……我不会因为你这句话就去剃头发的。”  
“嗯？我说这个不是想让你换发型啊，我觉得还挺可爱。你啊，怎么老是曲解我的话呢。”  
“哦。要洗就快点。”切嗣已经完全不想再回应他的话题了。  
“不过怎么都搓不出多少泡沫呢，果然替代品就只能到这个程度了，”绮礼看着手上的细白沫摇了摇头，打开淋浴喷头一边试水温一边先把手冲干净，“啊对了，你那个洗衣机啊，出水管老化裂口了，你没注意到吗，之前我洗衣服的时候，水流得到处都是……”  
听着他散漫的低沉声音，切嗣心中的闷火燃得越来越旺，却还是没什么发泄出来的机会，只能耐着性子继续低头等着冲水。  
就在这时，他感觉自己的身体不受控制地摇晃了一下。  
“嗯？”  
注意到了他的晃动，绮礼抬头看了他一眼，接着关掉喷头的水抬手扶住他的肩：“站不住了？我刚才就让你老实坐在凳子上的。”  
“啧，”切嗣不快地想挥开他的手，却因为强烈的头晕完全站不住，只能抬手摁着额头，“怎么回事……”  
“很简单，你本来心率就不正常，情绪波动过大以后血压又升高，没有再昏过去就很不错了。”  
绮礼抓住他的肩膀，将他拉进自己的怀中，接着弯身用另一手搂住他的大腿，轻易就将他抱了起来：“浴缸的水放得差不多了。你就老实坐在里面吧。洗个澡还这么多意见，真是个不爽快的人。”  
“说……什么……混蛋……”  
被他抱起来的切嗣大概是更加生气，也因此更加难受了，只能发出断断续续的低吼。


	3. [FATE][言切]麻婆豆腐在夕阳下散步 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *简介看1节  
*谢绝转载与二次上传

“好啦，你让我拿你怎么办才好呢，亲吻你的额头请你扇我的左脸，再把右脸给你扇吗？我被你糟蹋了衣服和午饭都没生什么气，你的脾气怎么还是这么火爆。”  
绮礼慢吞吞地半是自言自语，半是抱怨地低声说着，将他慢慢放入了冒热气的浴缸中。  
“好烫！”切嗣的表情猛然清醒了点，手指用力抓住他的胳膊稳住身体。  
“热水澡当然是要烫才有用，”满意地看他被烫得表情扭曲的样子，绮礼愉快地弯下身，用手掬起热水浇在他的肩上，“坐下去。发抖的情况很快就会缓解的。哦头别埋进去，探出浴缸来，泡沫还没冲干净呢。”  
“……我不想……泡澡……”切嗣皱着眉头，还想抬腿从浴缸里出来。  
“请，你，坐下去。”绮礼终于失去了耐心，不快地抬手捏住他的两侧胯骨，盯着他的眼睛放慢语速。  
切嗣还想说什么，忽然闭紧眼睛又摇晃了几下，急促呼吸了一会之后终于重新睁开眼，像是认输了似的叹着气吃力地弯身，扶着浴缸边缘坐在了热水里。  
高热包围了胸口以下的部分。因为搅动而显得热度更高的水流抚过身体，温度立刻就从表皮透进内脏，让他全身都热了起来。  
啊……好像的确是有治疗的作用。  
虽然不想承认，但是切嗣的确立刻就感觉到了好转。在这样刺激之下，之前还昏沉不堪的头脑，渐渐清醒过来了。  
“……”  
过了好一会终于恢复了所有的感官，切嗣才注意到自己正被摁着头，强制趴在浴缸边，绮礼正用喷头冲洗着他的头发。  
绮礼的大手在他的头上揉洗的动作虽然不柔和，但也算是控制了力道。遇到纠缠的头发时，还会小心让开，感觉上倒是没有欺负他的意思。  
“行了。”  
绮礼忽然这样说着，拍了拍他的后颈，起身去关掉了出水的阀门。  
“……”  
切嗣抬起手，将搭在眉骨上流水的头发撸到脑后，抬头看了看正在把浴袍衣角拿起来拧水的男人。  
“嗯？”注意到了他的视线，绮礼抬起头来。  
和他对视了一下，切嗣别开了眼神。  
“怎么了，有话不说可是会让人很在意的。”绮礼抓着他的尴尬不放，愉快地追问起来。  
“……抱歉了，之前说的有点过头。”  
切嗣的声音很消沉，音量几不可闻，但在安静的浴室里还是非常清晰。  
绮礼抬起眉头，接着饶有兴致地抱起手臂靠在墙边：“喔～？”  
“不管怎么说，这次见面之后好像是我一直在找你的麻烦。”  
像是要掩饰自己的窘迫，切嗣一边说着，一边用两手捧起热水来洗了把脸。  
绮礼意外地看了他一会，接着觉得很有趣似的笑了起来：“太令人震惊了，切嗣，你居然会向我道歉？你不是总把自己的正义强加到别人身上，觉得除了你之外的人都是坏蛋吗？”  
“……”切嗣不快地转过身，换成仰躺在浴缸里的姿势，“我从来都没有那么做过。”  
“哈，我可是从今天一见面起，就被你叫做人渣，废品，败类，让人作呕的垃圾——”  
“除了最后一个的前半句，其他的我好像都没说过。”切嗣不快地插话打断。  
“虽然没说过，你肯定想过。”  
“你有资格说我吗，要比谁想的事情更污秽，我所知的人里大概还没有赢过你的，”切嗣叹了口气，“话说回来，神父，你今天该不会是看到我在那个餐馆，才故意进来和我坐一桌的吧。”  
“哈哈哈哈，你在说什么自我意识过剩的话，我可是那里的老主顾了，认识那家店老板的时间比认识你的时间久。”  
绮礼一边说着，一边发出了毫不客气的嘲笑声：“倒是你会坐在那家店里，才是真正让我吃惊的事呢，而且还占了我通常会坐的位置。”  
“……老主顾，”切嗣茫然地抬起头，“你经常去那里吃饭？”  
“不然为什么我没有点菜，午饭就送来了？”  
“你，每次都吃一样的菜，吗？”切嗣艰难地转头看向他，眼睛都睁圆了，“只有，那个……麻婆豆腐？”  
“嗯？差不多，总之有时候是三盘，有时候是四盘。”  
“……你的胃没事？”  
“没有啊，”绮礼抬起眉头，“身体不舒服的时候去吃还有治疗的作用。”  
切嗣像是第一次认识他似的睁大眼睛呆了好一会，这才默默地转头看着面前的水面。  
看着他被惊吓的样子满意地笑了声，绮礼解开浴袍的腰带，随手把衣服脱下来搭在衣篓边：“泡好了自己出来吧，我去看看我可怜的衣服烘干结束了没有。”  
“……”  
没有得到回应，绮礼抬头看了眼，接着停下了转身离开的脚步。  
切嗣正仰靠在浴缸自带的斜面上，闭着眼睛平稳地呼吸着。神情很平静，不像是昏迷过去，大概只是因为被热水治愈之后太过疲惫，忍不住睡着了。  
看了片刻，绮礼走到浴缸边，低头从正上方看着他的脸。  
高温的包围下，切嗣苍白憔悴的脸颊有了淡淡的红晕，湿淋淋的头发循着他仰头的角度搭在浴池边，消瘦的身体好像轻到可以直接被水托得浮起来一样，在雾气和水波中若隐若现。  
完全没有觉察绮礼注视的视线，他还是闭着眼睛呼呼地睡着，身体都开始放松，向水中滑下去。  
绮礼看了他一会，伸手拨开他搭在眼睛上的额发，手指沿着他的脸颊一路滑下去。  
脖子上的喉结因为过度消瘦显得非常突出。被绮礼的手指按压的时候，切嗣不太舒服地皱了皱眉头，却还是没醒过来。  
手指滑进热水里，摩挲着他的锁骨和胸骨之后，停在心口的位置。  
切嗣仍然没有醒来。  
沉默地看着他，绮礼的脸上之前那种愉快的笑容不知何时已经消失了。盯着他颤动的眼睑，绮礼的表情变得十分微妙。与其说是忽然陷入了怒气冲冲，倒不如说溢满了失望郁闷的情绪。  
“切嗣。”  
他忽然低声地发出了突兀的呼唤声，但并没有得到回应。  
“我都已经做到了这个程度……”  
太无趣了。我都已经做到了这个程度，你也依然不对我笑，也不对我哭啊。眼睛完全没有在看着我，和相遇之初的那个时候竟然毫无区别。  
“这样啊……不管是救你还是毁掉你，好像结果都一样呢。神让你和我重逢，亏我还以为你已经变得和以前不同了。真是太令人失望了。”  
绮礼说着，手挪向切嗣的脖子，危险地抚摸着他颈侧的动脉。  
“那么……我还不如干脆毁掉你呢。”  
切嗣忽然皱了皱眉头。  
绮礼停下手里的动作，却发现对方并不是因为听到了自己的声音才露出痛苦的表情的。  
“yi……”  
切嗣颤动着嘴唇，紧闭眼睛将头小幅度地摇着，就像想要躲开什么不想见到的景象。  
音节在嘴边断断续续重复好多次，最后终于拼凑成一个词。  
“伊莉雅……”  
痛苦地呼唤着女儿的名字，切嗣的声音微弱得就像马上就要断气。泪水涌出紧闭的眼睛，汩汩地淌过脸颊，最后滑到绮礼的手背上。  
看着他哭泣的样子，绮礼既没有抬手擦拭他的泪水，也没有继续之前的动作打断他的噩梦，只是不带任何同情地平静地看着他。  
不仅是对这个人。大概看到这世界上所有人哭泣的神情，就算是人们因为苦难撕心裂肺求死不能的样子，绮礼也都只会感觉到愉快，而产生不了一丝同情和悲伤了。  
卫宫切嗣……就连哭泣都是没有声音的呢。  
他看着就算在梦中都竭力忍耐悲伤的可怜的男人，脸上露出了单纯的轻快笑容。单看他的神情，会以为他只是在看着含苞待放的花朵或是初生的婴孩，正在由衷地为之欣喜感动。  
真美啊。这副整个灵魂都只剩下悲伤的支离破碎的模样。  
但是一旦醒来，这个男人就会披上冷静的外衣，把悲伤都藏进心里了吧。  
怎么样才能让他在直视着自己时候，不是只有无神愤怒的眼神，而是哭泣到这样让人感动的程度呢？  
折磨他的内心和肉体都是没有用的。绮礼已经非常明白，自己就算如何伤害蹂躏这个人，也只会得到愈加冰冷平淡的回应而已。虽然身体已经没有力量，这个人的精神却仍然坚不可摧。  
“你啊……是因为爱着女儿所以才哭的吧。”  
绮礼抚摸着切嗣满是泪水的脸颊，俯下身吻着他的嘴唇，接着舔舐着嘴角边的泪水，满意地尝着咸涩的味道。  
凑到切嗣的耳边，他发出的声音愈发柔和：“那么，果然我只能让你也爱上我了。”

××××

全身都浸泡在红色和白色的海中。  
不能呼吸，就连眼睛和耳朵都被堵塞。  
皮肤像被烧着一样热得发痛，鼻子里都是辛辣的气味。  
伊莉雅……怎么连你也来这招？！  
你就……这么……恨我吗？  
说不出话，喊声都发不出来，切嗣只能在反胃的痛苦中流下眼泪。  
对不起……  
虽然不知该向哪件事道歉总之全都对不起，别再用这个豆腐地狱折磨他了——

“啊，你还要哭到什么时候。连我都开始不耐烦了。”

耳边忽然响起一个低沉却清爽的熟悉声音。与眼前铺天盖地的地狱食物不同，这声音真实鲜活，是格格不入的存在。  
“呜……呃！”  
切嗣猛地吸了口气，终于从诅咒一般的噩梦里睁开眼睛。  
柔和的光线撒满了视野。  
之前的黑暗一扫而空，面前是被金色的夕阳照耀着的宽敞庭院。清凉的风吹在脸上，带来的是青草的湿润味道。背后和身上都是柔软的被褥，并不觉得冷。  
将手从温暖的被子里抽出来揉了揉模糊的眼睛，切嗣这才注意到自己的头下面好像枕着什么半硬半软的东西，比平日用的枕头要厚，有点硌肩膀。  
“唔……？”  
吃力地转头，他忽然发现眼前是散发着洗衣剂香气的深色布料。从衣料下面传上来的，是另一个人的体温和肌肉骨骼的触感。  
“断断续续前后哭了两个小时，天都快黑了，你做噩梦的能力简直可以用来自满了。”  
吵人的低沉声音还在上方不远处响着，让切嗣的耳朵被震得嗡嗡作响。  
“为什么……”  
为什么你还在？！  
切嗣反应过来说话的人是谁后终于彻底清醒，这才发觉自己正以一丝不挂的状态，睡在临时在庭院边的走廊上铺成的床铺中。  
代替枕头的是绮礼的腿，而这个不知为什么会这样坐在同一个床铺上的神父，正一手端着白色的盘子，一手拿着小勺，在满头汗地吃着盘中的东西。那身就像标志牌一样的神父服已经好好地穿回了身上，变回切嗣熟悉的样子了。  
“啊，呃？我不是正在洗澡吗……”切嗣茫然地摁着额头，觉得自己缺失了一段记忆。  
“你都不记得了？”  
绮礼将遮挡脸的盘子挪开，从上方直看下来：“你泡着澡忽然就睡着了，我来叫你，你死都不醒来还哭个不停，简直拿你没有办法。你是婴儿吗，还要人抱着才不会哭。”  
“呃，呃……”  
正在发愣的时候，一股熟悉到让人作呕的浓郁香气飘进切嗣的鼻子，让他反射地打了个喷嚏，接着惊恐地缩起肩：“原来是你在吃这东西啊！这是哪来的？！”  
“唔，嗯？”绮礼将嘴里嚼着的豆腐咽下去，好笑地看着他好像盯着怪兽的悲愤表情，“你家那寒酸的冰箱怎么可能有这东西，当然是我叫了外卖。”  
“外……”  
伊莉雅，爸爸错怪了你！一切都是这个神父的错啊——！  
切嗣抬起手痛苦地摁住额头：“你就这么爱麻婆豆腐？！不能换一个吃吗！”  
“换了啊，中午不是吃了你亲手捏的难吃饭团嘛。”  
绮礼说着，舀了一勺食物对着他举举：“要吃吗？”  
切嗣打了个冷战，急忙把头扭开：“刚睡醒……没有胃口。”  
笑着摇摇头，绮礼低下头，很快就将盘子里剩下的部分一扫而空。  
不想看他吃饭的样子，又没有力气起身，切嗣只能转头看着院落中的树木来转移注意。不过沉默地听着上方传来的辣得喘息不止的咀嚼声，结果只是让他更加焦躁了而已。  
难受地把被子往上拉了点想要蜷缩起来，切嗣忽然注意到，自己的胸口有什么硬物顶着。  
伸手摸了下拽出被子来看，他发现那是一支金属制的十字架挂饰。仔细看的话，上面连着的细绳正挂在自己的脖子上。  
……这是哪来的？他从来没在身上戴过这种东西。  
“嗯？哦，这个啊，是我给你戴上的。”注意到了他的疑惑，绮礼在吃完之后将盘子放在旁边，伸出手指挑起细绳，将十字架提了起来。  
“为什么……？”切嗣看着他手里泛着光亮的物件，一时之间已经搞不清状况，“这不是你一直戴着的那个……”  
“因为太吵了啊。一开始还没声音，后来就变得呜呜呀呀了，也不知道你到底梦到了什么。给你戴上之后你总算是安静了点，又过了半小时终于醒来了。你啊，被什么恶鬼缠上了吗，感觉我简直像是来给你驱邪的。我又不是和尚。”  
“是，是吗？”  
这才回忆起自己之前的确身陷各种噩梦中，想到一直是被人照顾的状态，切嗣有点尴尬地咳嗽了声：“谢谢了。现在不用了，你拿回去吧。”  
“暂时让它挂在你的脖子上，谁知道你会不会忽然又睡过去。”  
绮礼说着，用手指摩挲着金属的表面，忽然低声笑了起来： “呵，摸起来是热的。之前一直和你一起在被子里呢。”  
“唔，是吗。”  
看着他一脸温和地看着十字架的样子，切嗣忽然觉得之前莫名的尴尬开始扩散了，只能生硬地转移话题：“你说我……睡了很久？这中间你没离开过？”  
“没有啊。就只有一次去取外卖顺便上厕所，还被你一把抱住腰，哭着往怀里钻呢。”  
“……绝对是胡说。”  
“绝对没有，你一睡觉，人格就变得完全不一样了啊，我都吃了一惊。”  
“总之，你自己回去不就好了，”切嗣将半张脸都埋进被子里，声音变得很闷，“我早就说我的身体状况和你没有关系。”  
“没有关系？看来你还是不明白啊，切嗣。”  
绮礼轻快地笑了起来，顺势低下头，将十字架贴在自己的嘴唇上。  
“什么？”切嗣反射地戒备起来。  
“我想我之前就对你说过了，我可不想让你就这么死了呢。”  
绮礼低声说着，转而将拿着挂饰的手探向他的胸口。  
切嗣反射地抬手挡住他的动作，却被另一手抓住了手腕，只能眼看着对方将十字架摁在自己的心脏处。  
“现在，因为这里还是跳动着的，你才能呼吸和说话。这个东西也才会是热的，而不是冰凉的。”  
低头看着切嗣，绮礼脸上的笑容虽然没有褪去，却显得毫不友好。  
被他的温暖干燥的手掌覆着小小的金属，透过皮肤将两种触感传进了切嗣的胸腔内。被凉风吹得降了些温度的上半身，又很快地因为传进心脏的热度暖了起来。  
“虽然是这样，我也没有那么容易死。”切嗣抽不回自己的手，只能挪开眼神不去看他。  
“这可未必呢。”  
绮礼低声说着，将温热的十字架从他的心口缓缓滑过脖颈，贴在他的脸颊上：“我现在只用这个，都能划开你的喉咙了。”  
“……”  
无法反驳这个事实，切嗣只能默默地转头看着远处的空地。  
接着他忽然感觉绮礼松开挂饰，手探入了他的肩膀下，将他的上身托了起来。  
“什……唔？”切嗣反射地转过头，发现视野已经被阴影所笼罩，太过吃惊之下，甚至连后半句话都卡在了喉咙里。  
绮礼没有任何预兆地俯下身来，侧头吻住了他的嘴唇。  
“唔，唔唔唔？！”  
在没有感觉到危险和敌意的状态中，切嗣甚至都没想起来眨一下眼睛，只是愕然地僵在原地。  
毫无疑问的，绮礼是在亲吻他。但是这个吻实在过于用力，几乎算是咬上去的。舌面随意地撬开他的牙关后，粗暴地探入口腔，与其说是爱抚意义上的接吻，倒不如说像是某种攻击。  
丝毫不顾及切嗣的迟疑，绮礼缠卷住僵硬的舌尖大力地蹂躏着，牙龈，上颚，所有能够触及的地方全都掠夺般地细细舔舐，直到抽干了他的呼吸，等到他快要窒息断气了，这才终于松开了嘴唇，抬起头来。  
“呼，呃？”  
切嗣大口地喘着气，还是一脸搞不清发生了什么的茫然，正想说什么时，忽然痛苦地皱了皱眉，抬手捂住嘴向旁边转头。  
对于他这个反应很意外，绮礼抬起眉头，接着理解到对方是被自己刚刚吃完饭后嘴里残留的麻婆豆腐袭击得不能说话，便愉快地笑了起来：“被辣到了？”  
“呜，啧，居然干这种事……”切嗣郁闷地从指缝中间发出闷声，“你就这么想让我吃那东西吗。”  
“嗯？”  
再度意外地低头，绮礼这才明白对方彻底误解了自己的行为，笑了笑却没有出言更正：“很好吃吧？”  
“……不好吃。”切嗣终于熬过了最初的口内疼痛，这才能继续说话，“但是也不难吃。我尝不出来食物的好坏。”  
“尝不出来？”  
“分不出难吃和好吃。虽然试着去找了，但从来没有遇到过让我觉得不一样的食物。”  
“喔～”  
“啊。”  
短促地发出一声想到什么的叹声，切嗣抬手抓了抓散乱蓬松的头发：“不过中午吃的下酒菜……好像还不错。”  
“呵，什么时候再一起去吃吧。”  
“……”  
沉默了片刻，切嗣皱着眉转头看向上方的人：“这是什么意思，谁没事干会去和你一起吃饭啊，难道你还想和我交朋友不成？”  
“呵……”  
绮礼看看他，脸上忽然露出含义复杂的笑容：“我可没打算仅止于朋友而已呢。”  
“啊？”反射地觉得对方笑得非常危险，切嗣也一时之间不明白他在说什么，“不然呢？”  
绮礼微笑着沉默地看着他。  
看了几秒后，绮礼忽然撑起身来，将腿从他的头下撤出，一手将他直接摁在了床褥上，另一手猛地掀开了盖在他身上的被子。  
由于他的动作太快，切嗣对于整个过程的感知只有“枕头没有了”和“啊忽然好冷”的反应而已。  
接着散发着洗衣剂香气和热度的身体笼罩在了切嗣的上方。  
将手撑在他的脖颈边，绮礼就像是在晨练一般以标准的俯卧撑姿势将他困在身下，接着低下头，在他耳边轻语——  
“那我就……让你明白吧。”  
这样说着，他开口吮住切嗣的耳垂，用舌头逗弄着，接着舌尖一路滑到切嗣的锁骨，张口咬了上去。  
先是因为耳边濡湿的触感缩起脖子，接着被疼痛刺激得皱起眉头，切嗣的声音终于带上了怒气：“呃！你这是在干什么，喂！”  
伸手扣住他的手腕，绮礼喘息着抬头，愉快而狂热地看着他，眼睛里像燃起了幽暗的火苗。“明知故问嘛，其实你很想被这么对待吧……切嗣。”  
虽然用了诉说的句式，却是自言自语的语气，绮礼低沉地呢喃着，低头吻上切嗣的嘴唇，将对方的回答堵在了半途中。  
这次的接吻终于变成了正经的深吻。  
没有让切嗣被亲到憋死，绮礼时不时放开他的嘴唇留出让他喘息的时间，但接着就又紧逼不舍地啃噬上去。  
之前还听得到的鸟鸣和风声，已经完全被衣物摩擦冲撞与喘息的混乱所掩盖，窒息和手脚受到的强力禁锢，以及被舔舐啃咬的疼痛感，使得切嗣感觉自己就像是一块被饥肠辘辘的野兽看中的鲜肉一样。  
虽然在呼吸的间隙想要出声发问，绮礼却不给他说出完整句子的机会，挣扎也完全不得动弹，切嗣这才注意到以现在的身体状况来看，两人的力量差距已经不可逆转。  
“什，唔，喂……！”  
沉睡过后的昏沉感还停留在脑中，让切嗣本来就发钝的头脑无法正常思考。曾经身为杀手的直觉应该并没有随着身体衰退而失去功能，感觉不到明确杀气和恶意的此刻，切嗣想不明白对方这是在做什么，一时之间也无法确定自己应该怎样回击。  
更令人焦躁的是，绮礼只顾着埋头接吻和大力抚摸他的身体，完全没有出声解释自己的行为。热而粗糙的手指摁压着他的手臂，就像要把他的皮肤剥下来一般贪婪地搓揉着他的肩和胸膛。原先还罩在他上方的宽阔身体为了阻止他的挪动，伏下来将他压回床褥上，硬质的衣料刮得人生疼。  
舌头被固执地纠缠，就算努力地别开头，想要咬紧牙关也不起作用。一直到切嗣觉得它被搜刮蹂躏到要被绮礼从口腔里直接拽出时，对方才终于松开了他的嘴，转而去啃咬他的侧颈和肩膀。  
总算结束了被“封口”的状态，切嗣一边继续加大反抗的力气，一边大口补充氧气：“哈，哈，喂！给我停下！你疯了吗？！”  
听到他的声音，绮礼终于停下了吮吸胸口的动作，在原地沉默了片刻。  
“疯了吗……哈哈，哈哈哈，”忽然，绮礼发出了让人背后发凉的低笑声，虽然声音在笑，脸上却毫无笑意，只有眼睛里的暗火愈燃愈旺，“快点仔细想想吧，切嗣，我会一直做到你明白为止。”  
“明白什么……”  
没等切嗣说完，绮礼就低下头，张嘴吮住了对方胸前的突起。  
唔……口感真是微妙。  
虽然以为是咸的，可是意外的带有一点甜味。到底是哪里来的呢。  
这样想着，他用舌尖缓慢碾磨着口中的柔软物体，并故意发出响亮的水声。满意地感觉到身下压着的人变得全身绷紧僵硬，还发出了带有异样叹息的痛呼，他充满恶意地用牙轻咬着，一边将对方的两手用自己的一手压住，另一手循着细瘦的腰摸到胯骨，接着手指放慢动作细细描画着大腿根部与小腹一带。  
切嗣这时才勉强明白对方打算干的事情，脸上瞬间燃起了几近杀意的怒火：“言峰绮礼，你——”  
“不要用魔术。”  
立刻就猜到他想要干什么，绮礼忽然抬起头，一边喘息着一边阴沉地警告。  
“你那么干无异于自杀，我就只能打昏你然后再把接下来的事情做完了。”  
“……”  
切嗣只是用极尽愤怒的眼神瞪视着他。  
虽然因为血压升高变得脸颊都开始泛红，但切嗣并没有破口大骂或是崩溃般的咆哮。过了好一会，他松开了紧皱的眉头，脸上的愤怒像退潮的海浪一样褪去，手上的力气也随之放松。  
像砧板上鱼肉一般躺在绮礼的压制下，切嗣的声音冰冷平静得不可思议：“是吗，原来你在打这个主意。没有打昏我是你的失策，你不会从这种事上得到任何乐趣的。”  
正着迷地看着他的怒容，绮礼在发觉他再度恢复了无生气的模样时，露出了一丝不快，声音也变得阴沉起来：“呵，这可不一定。”  
这么说着，他低头啃咬着切嗣另一侧的胸膛，伸手摸索着握住了对方两腿之间的敏感部位。  
“呜！”  
虽然已经陷入了麻木空洞的状态，但胸口传来异常明晰的疼痛与危险感，以及感觉极为灵敏的地方传来的被触摸掌控的感觉，全都突然地刺入大脑，令切嗣不由得不快地皱起眉头，眯着眼睛发出了低声的悲鸣。  
满意于自己造成的效果，绮礼一边摩挲着手指间依旧萎靡着的物体，一边凑到他的耳边舔舐着他的耳根。如果这是在普通恋人之间，倒是气氛甚好的一幅画面，但换到现在的状况下，切嗣除了厌恶地别开头，甚至连一声拒绝的话都懒得说出来。  
“切嗣，为什么不敢看着我？”  
在他耳边柔声说着，绮礼用空余的另一手拿起仍旧挂在他颈上的十字架，毫不温柔地将金属的前端扎入他侧颈柔软的皮肤中，压出了相当危险的凹痕，再用一分力量，就可以让他停止呼吸了。  
但是就算已经处在这样狼狈不堪，空前屈辱的糟糕状况之下，切嗣也只是不在意地闭着眼睛皱皱眉头，就像被一群烦人的蚊子骚扰不休似的，发出了毫不相称的低声叹息。  
“切嗣……切嗣。”  
就像真正的恋人一样不断出声呼唤，绮礼亲吻着他的脸颊，眼角，抬手将他的脸强行扭转过来，从正面抵着他的额头。  
被炙热宽大的手掌包裹摩擦的下体传来阵阵怪异的酥痒触感，虽然生理性地让人心烦意乱，却也并不痛苦。当然不可能因为这种事就随便兴奋起来，切嗣只是在厌恶中感到有些意外。  
这个魔鬼般的神父，竟然会这样温和地亲近他人的身体，如果不是吃了太多的麻婆豆腐糊住了大脑，就是正在谋划什么恶劣至极的阴谋吧？  
绮礼的喘息带着梦中那些圣杯溢出物的菜肴味道，喷在切嗣的脸上，让他终于还是不耐烦地将闭着的眼睛略微睁开了些。  
……果然啊。  
不出所料，虽然发出温柔的声音，动作也不粗鲁，但绮礼的脸上显而易见地没有多少情热存在，只有高昂到几近满溢出来的观察戏弄的兴致。  
欣赏着他忍耐痛苦的模样，愉快到甚至有了慢慢来的心情，打算把这个过程放大延长吗？  
心中得出了这样的结论，切嗣的眼神已经淡漠得就像看着院落中需要拔除的杂草一样，完全不存有一丝感情了。  
“你错了，切嗣，我现在可是一点都不享受。”  
就像是读懂了他的想法，绮礼用鼻尖蹭着他的脸颊时忽然开口了，低沉的闷声听起来的确不太高兴：“想着你就在我的控制之下，可以将你怎么凌辱破坏，我就兴奋得浑身发抖呢，忍住这些念头可不容易。如果要取乐的话，我可不会这么中规中矩毫无创意地对待你。”  
“啧，什么？”切嗣这次终于不能再维持哑巴的状态，“难道你还想说，我应该感谢你的仁慈吗？”  
“我可不需要你的感谢，只是想想就让人作呕。”  
绮礼一边加大了右手揉弄的动作，一边用左手捏起他的下巴，强行亲吻上去。  
有了之前的经验，切嗣任由对方翻搅着自己的口腔，完全不做任何回应。就算下身传来的异样感觉变得越来越鲜明，他也只是变得呼吸急促了点，神情毫无变化。  
唯一让人不能冷静下来的是……  
这个神父的嘴里怎么还有豆腐的味道啊。  
真是太糟糕了，闭上眼睛的话，总感觉自己正被一大块豆腐亲吻。话说回来，之前被背着回家的路上，也感觉是豆腐在背着自己。  
糟了，这想象太恶心了。  
“嗤。”  
切嗣的脑海中突然冒出一块豆腐趴在自己身上的猎奇景象，让他下意识地发出了一声几不可闻的笑声。  
但绮礼还是听到了这声音，顿了一下停止动作，抬头意外地看着他：“你在笑什么？”  
没有回应绮礼的声音，切嗣仍旧冷淡地闭着眼睛。  
但与此同时，魔力的波动却猛然从他虚弱的身体中扩散开来，两手也撑住床铺将上身支起，接着抬手将身上的人猛地推开。  
这时绮礼才注意到，自己加在切嗣身上的钳制，在分神的时候松开了些。  
从一开始就没有打算老老实实被他侮辱的切嗣，就连这样的空隙也不放过，直接进入了明确的战斗状态。  
巨大的不快立刻弥漫在绮礼的心头，他几乎是不假思索地抬起手来，掌侧高速劈在切嗣的颈侧。  
啪。  
本来就十分虚弱的切嗣，在他的攻击下很快就昏了过去，倒回床褥上。  
“……”  
看着他昏迷的模样，绮礼沉默了半晌才皱着眉头原地坐了下来，脸上的高昂兴致已经消失无踪。  
“到底是在笑什么啊。”  
拿起仍然挂在切嗣脖子上的十字架看着，绮礼蹲在床边，发出了郁闷恼火的嘟囔声。

××××

切嗣醒来的时候，周围的景物已经变成了自己卧室的熟悉模样。  
温暖的屋内气息弥漫在周围，光线很暗，透过窗帘间的空隙能看到天边只是微微发亮，时间应该还处于大部分人都在睡眠的清晨。  
一夜……过去了吗。  
觉得脑袋十分昏沉，切嗣抬起搭在枕头上的手，疲惫地摁着额头。  
……是不是该叫士郎起床了？  
哦对了，士郎昨天去了朋友的家中过夜，今天下午才会回家。  
总觉得……还有什么重要的事情被忘记了。奇怪，怎么都想不起来。  
不知怎么回事，对于自己好好睡到天亮这件事，切嗣出现了强烈的不协调感。  
一边摁着额头，他一边吃力地推开被子打算坐起身，动作却忽然停在了半途中。  
他这才注意到一个不得了的事实——从他醒来开始，身边就一直传来另一个人的呼吸和体温。  
“……”  
虽然满心都是不愿确认的厌恶感，他也还是猛地转头，看向自己的枕边。  
映入眼帘的果然是言峰绮礼的那张五官分明的端正面孔。原本是闭着眼睛的睡脸，被他弄出的动静惊醒后，绮礼睁开眼睛回望过来。  
昨天那些山一样高的不快记忆全都在脑内复活，让切嗣一时之间在心理和生理上都出现了严重的反胃感，不由得深深皱起眉头。  
原来如此，不协调感是这样来的啊。  
不远处的地面上，散落着绮礼脱下的神父服，被子中的自己的下身，好像还沾有不少可疑的液体。视线可及的身上，到处都是或红或紫的糟糕痕迹。  
“什么？你要起床？”绮礼打了个哈欠随口问道，声音还带着浓重的睡意。  
“……”  
切嗣看着他的眼神如果可以具象化，一定已经变成了一把带有倒刺和放血槽的长刀，狠狠扎进他的脑壳中了：“……你还是做了？”  
“做了啊。”  
绮礼毫无迟疑地发出漫不经心的闷声：“你的后面可真够紧的，流了不少血呢。”  
“啧！”  
终于确认了自己担心的事情，切嗣被尖锐的愤怒激得一阵头痛，不由得将脸压在手掌中，片刻后终于平静下来，恢复了冷淡的声音：“别胡扯了，流血的话，我应该会感到痛才对。”  
看着他的脸，绮礼露出懒洋洋的幸灾乐祸的笑容：“那当然是因为我用了治疗术，如何，现在感觉神清气爽吧？”  
下一秒，床边的台灯就在切嗣抡圆了胳膊的挥击中，朝着他的脸飞了过去。  
绮礼随意地抬起手，轻易就抓住了飞袭而来的凶器。虽然正处于刚刚醒来的迷糊中，他防御的本能动作还是一点都没变形。  
等他放下花瓶形状的大台灯，重新抬头看的时候，切嗣已经愤然离开床铺，大步走到门口了。  
大概是对于自己一丝不挂的模样很是心烦意乱，切嗣在离开房间前，顺手拿了件挂在门边的外套，一边披上肩膀一边快步拐弯消失在走廊中。  
他应该是径自前往浴室，想把这一身痕迹都清洗干净吧。只是想象着切嗣会如何愤怒不甘地搓洗着自己的身体的情景，绮礼觉得自己就可以多吃下好几碗白饭。  
不过离开了这个房间之后，切嗣应该就暂时不会回来了。按照昨天的态度推断，他大概会彻底把不速之客晾在这个房间里，直到结界告知他讨厌的神父已经离开古宅。  
“嗤……”  
绮礼发出了压抑的怪笑。  
哈哈哈，简直想要在这个空荡荡的房间里大笑出声了。  
那个在杀人技术上精通纯熟头脑明晰的男人，居然会这么容易被哄骗，简直是惊人的笑话，送去电视台，说不定都能捧个搞笑奖回来。  
仔细想想很容易就能明白，他怎么可能会有兴致真的压在一个昏死得几乎等于尸体的人身上呢。对着一个连声音都发不出来的对象，他可硬不起来呢。  
真有趣。稍微弄出了点好像发生过什么的痕迹，就让卫宫先生发狂到了这个程度，他不由得期待起自己之后能够得到的乐趣了。  
虽然很想亲眼看看对方在澡缸里气到掉眼泪的模样，不过今天还是算了吧。自己昨天已经耗尽了一年份的耐心，可不想再当一次洗澡工。况且现在见面一定会起争执，像昨天那样失手再打昏了切嗣，就太无趣了。  
“哎，起床吧。”  
自言自语着，绮礼满意地坐起身来，下床走到散落的衣物前，一件一件地捡起穿回。  
虽然这会时间还早，不过他的身体经过严格锻炼，已经变成一旦醒来就很难再次入睡的体质。与其躺在屋里无所事事，不如早点回到自己工作的教堂去。


	4. [FATE][言切]麻婆豆腐在夕阳下散步 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *简介看1节  
*谢绝转载与二次上传

另一边，卫宫切嗣倒是并没有像性格扭曲的神父所想的那样，蹲在浴缸里掉眼泪或是怒不可遏地自虐般用力搓洗身体。  
他只是普通地淋浴了一下，把小得不可救药的香皂在身上打了遍，冲洗后换了身干净的居家服就走出了浴室。  
唯一和绮礼预想相同的是，他的确没有回到自己的卧室。  
走到能够看到院落植物的走廊边坐下，他疲惫地叹着气，将点燃的香烟叼进嘴里。烟草的气味让他的心情平复了不少，一直刺痛的太阳穴也感觉好了点。  
啊，结界有波动。有人从大门离开了。  
是那个混蛋神父吧。终于走了吗。  
就像是要把郁积的不快都吐出去似的，切嗣一言不发地大口大口喷出烟雾，几口就抽完了一根，又伸手摸出下一根来叼进嘴里。  
说实在的他其实很想把一整包烟都塞进嘴里一起抽，好让浓重的烟雾来麻痹神经。  
“哎——”  
除了惨痛的叹息，他也没什么其他可以发出的声音了。  
丝毫不照顾他阴霾的心情，今天的天气格外晴朗，淡淡的阳光透过早晨的清澈空气，柔和地照在草地和屋檐上，显示出一日之始的生机勃勃。  
“啊。”  
忽然短促地发出注意到什么的低声，切嗣咬着烟僵直地坐了几秒，接着伸手摁了摁自己的胸口。  
那里有什么硬质的物件。  
皱皱眉头，他伸手进领口摸索了下，接着拽出了一样早就被他忘记的东西——  
一支连缀着细绳的金属十字架，被他的身体烘得热乎乎的，在他提着绳子的手下方活泼地晃动，反射着晨曦的光泽。  
……这东西怎么会还在自己的脖子上？！  
愣了半晌，切嗣才想起自己冲澡时好像的确有什么硌在胸口上。不过精神受到太大冲击的情况下，大概那点异状完全被他的大脑忽略过去了。  
握紧抓着细绳的手，他抬起手臂，将十字架从脖子上迅速摘了下来。把绳子揉成团，抡起胳膊想狠狠向远处抛出时，他顿了顿又停下了动作。  
如果从这里扔，最后这东西也还是落在院子里，而且还很难再被找到。一想到那个神父的随身物品要像怨灵一样抱着这块地皮不放，切嗣就一阵一阵地起鸡皮疙瘩。  
叹着气站起身来，他往前疲惫行走的姿势看起来就像手脚腰上都挂了几十斤的镣铐一样。  
一步一步穿过庭院，终于到了前门，他走到外面还空荡荡的街道上，将手里的挂绳在十字架上随便缠住，接着肩膀带动大臂，做出棒球投手一般的姿势，打算奋力一挥和它再也不见。  
“喂喂，你要对别人的财物做什么龌龊的事啊。”  
背后不远处传来了让切嗣全身一僵的熟悉声音。  
垂下眼睛冷静了下，他停下抛掷的动作转身看，果然之前已经离开了好一会的神父又从路的另一头用标准的晨跑姿势赶回来了。如果不是这身衣服，他看起来就像是早睡早起身体好的运动爱好者，正在前往河堤长跑的途中。  
“……有什么事？”  
看着对方在自己面前停下，切嗣的声音已经阴沉得近乎咬牙切齿了。  
“你手上的那个，该还给我了，”绮礼的声音还带着跑步过后的气声，“不管怎么说，那也算是我用了很久的物件啊，让它当你的陪睡小熊当得够久了，我走到半路才想起来脖子上缺了东西。”  
“……”  
挑起眉头打量了一下对方的神色，切嗣面无表情地转过身来正面向他：“我以为你是当垃圾扔给我的，就像超市买一赠一的那种，有一抽屉呢。”  
“哈哈哈，没那回事。我可是把珍爱的物品给你使用呢，我对你的情谊这么深厚，你应该感动才对。”  
这么回答着的神父的脸上一点都没有“忘了重要的东西回来拿”的尴尬急迫的表情。  
如果真要说他到底为什么折返，大概也就只是想起了一个戏弄切嗣的借口，回来顺便拿回物品而已吧。  
“哦。”  
切嗣抬起手，将十字架上的细绳缠得更紧了些。现在它看起来像是一个捆线架了。  
“我可真感动。”  
一点都不感动地用没有起伏的声音说着，切嗣抬起一腿，继续之前的标准投球姿势，狠狠地以时速一百公里以上的速度将十字架捆线器抛向绮礼身后的天空。  
绮礼抬起眉头，就像看别人放风筝一样，抬头看着小小的物件消失在视野里。  
“好了。现在去捡吧。慢走不送。”  
切嗣拍着并没有灰的手，就像在拍掉心中的最后一团怒火：“我回去了。”  
“……”  
绮礼没有回答，只是抬起手臂撑在了他面前的门框上挡住他的脚步，另一手捏住了他的下巴。  
“你还要怎么样啊，没完没了——唔！”  
还没等切嗣抬起头怒吼出声，绮礼的脸就压了过来。  
看起来好像是用力地吻在他的嘴唇上，其实只是咬了一口之后，绮礼面无表情地伸手拍了拍他的屁股，声音中完全没有“珍爱的物品丢了”的痛心遗憾：“脾气真暴躁啊，这里难道还在痛吗？”  
“你再说一句话我就把我的枪捅到你的屁股里用光所有的子弹。”  
“哦～你的枪在哪里放着呢？”  
故意嘴里咬重了“枪”的发音，绮礼颇有恶意地捏了下切嗣的腿侧：“恕我直言，普通的枪，可打不穿我的衣服，更不要说捅进我的屁股了。”  
“这不牢你操心。”  
切嗣面无表情地略微侧身，探入外套衣兜中的手将一个危险的硬物抵在了他的腰际：“真可惜，我可没有轻敌的习惯。准备了硬邦邦的好枪，打算把你打成筛子呢。”  
“……嗯？”  
虽然说笑归说笑，战斗的本能还是让绮礼立刻意识到对方手上拿着的是不寻常的武器。他略微眯起了眼睛，脸上虽然还带着笑容，抓着对方的手却立刻增加了力量，瞬间转为防御的姿势。  
这样安静晴朗的清晨，两个成年男人在宅院门口维持摔角般的纠缠姿势一动不动，怎么看都是令人在意的诡异画面。  
“汪！汪汪汪汪——”  
大概是觉得这景象太可疑了，路过的一条小狗对着切嗣的家门紧张地吠叫起来。  
被这刺耳的声音提醒，两人同时反应过来此刻的环境并不适合打斗，也立刻感觉到了小狗的身后正有几个行人陆陆续续地走向这边。  
“看来，今天你是没法用枪捅我了呢。”  
松开了切嗣的手，绮礼很确定对方不会开枪，轻松地换回笔直的站姿：“我的十字架也被你扔了，也就算是扯平了。”  
皱着眉头用喷火的眼睛瞪着他，切嗣果然没有继续攻击，将探入兜中的手抽了出来，低沉的声音听起来经过了相当大力的压抑：“给你一笔勾销。滚。”  
绮礼笑了笑，并没有再说什么，转过身去利索地大步离开了。

××××

“老爸，菜不好吃吗？”  
这天晚上，一边给碗里添着米饭，卫宫士郎一边担忧地抬起头看向桌对面的父亲。  
一直显得心不在焉，没精打采的切嗣这才惊醒了似的抬起头：“嗯？啊，很好吃啊，我不是还让你添饭的嘛。”  
“那就是心情不好？”  
以年龄来说太过敏感的士郎已经看出了父亲的状态很不寻常，便一口气追问下去：“我昨天出门的时候，老爸还很高兴的。”  
“哦……嗯……是发生了点小事，哈哈，被你看出来了。没关系的，事情都已经解决了。”  
掩饰什么一般清了清嗓子，切嗣匆匆拿起筷子，另外一手向他伸出：“添这么多就够了。把碗给我吧。”  
“嗯，真的不是因为菜不好吃吧？”士郎还在睁大眼睛看着他，想从他脸上瞧出失落的原因来。  
“不是不是。再没有比士郎做的更好吃的晚饭了。”  
对于无法分辨食物美味与否的切嗣来说，这句话当然是不折不扣的谎话，不过比起昨天萦绕不去噩梦般的麻婆豆腐的味道，他现在真心觉得家常菜就像珍宝一样让人感动。  
“真的？”  
“当然是真的。”  
恢复了平日的笑容安抚着儿子，切嗣夹起一团米饭，放到嘴里咀嚼着，免得没话可说太过尴尬。  
士郎点点头，也开始默默无语地进食。  
这样的沉默持续到了饭快吃完的时候，切嗣忽然叹了口气，郑重地放下碗筷。  
“啊对了……士郎。”  
虽然用了想要说出什么重要决定的语气，但最终他也只是轻描淡写地说了一句含混的话：“我最近可能要出一趟远门。”  
男童抬起头看看他，虽然很意外，却也没有任何异议地点点头：“哦。我知道了。”  
“一个人能看家吗？”  
“可以。”  
切嗣抬头和他对视了一眼，接着点点头，重新拿起碗来，继续没有对话的晚餐。

××××

那之后过了一周左右，切嗣就忽然离开了冬木市。  
没有说自己要去哪里，要做什么，只是简略地说要外出旅行，士郎虽然觉得很蹊跷，但也没有多问。  
总之，父亲要做的事情，一定有他的原因吧。说不定，和之前同样没有告诉过他的“已经解决的小事”还有什么联系。  
一个人看家的日子也和平时没什么两样。本身每日三餐和家事都是士郎在做，即使切嗣离开了，他的生活节奏也没有被打乱。  
只是稍微有点寂寞呢。  
少了放学回家时，老爸坐在院落的走廊中，望着天空发呆的景象，士郎也感到了少许幼童会有的担忧。  
父亲，会这样一去不回吗？  
用力摇着头甩开这种没必要的担心，士郎和平时一样打开大门，清扫着门口路上的落叶。  
“……唔，既然扫都扫了，反正周末也没事干，把这条街都扫一下吧。”  
抬头看了看街道，热心肠的士郎点了点头，开始执行这个相当庞大的计划。

××××

“那个很大的院子啊，不是住着个姓卫宫的人吗？”  
在教堂外，正要走进大门的言峰绮礼，听到途径的两个中年妇女的议论时，不由得停下了脚步。  
“今早我来教堂的时候啊，看到那个人的儿子正在门口扫地。随便问了问，那个男人居然把这么小的孩子放在家里，自己去旅行了！”  
“诶——这可真是不像话。”  
“对吧对吧！”  
“还有啊，那个人明明以前从来都没有……”  
完全没有注意到不远处的神父，两个主妇一边聊着，一边走远了。  
无言地沉默了一会，绮礼抬头看着上午的晴朗天空，无趣地哼笑了声。  
“呵……居然逃走了。你就这么怕再和我见面吗，卫宫切嗣。亏我今天还想打包一份下酒菜，去找你聊聊天呢。”  
被扔掉的那支十字架已经找不回来了，绮礼现在的脖子上挂着的是仅有一支的备用品。不像切嗣认为的那样，那个十字架的确是神父随身的常用物品，并不是塞满一抽屉的廉价量产物。  
拿起胸前的十字架看着，绮礼的脸上露出一丝扭曲的笑意。  
“没关系，我有得是时间。不管你去哪里，你总是会回来的。”

××××

“嗯……嗯？”  
花了一整天才扫完了门口的整条街道，徒步行走距离大概在十公里以上的士郎，在看着扫帚下的大堆垃圾时，忽然停下了擦汗的动作。  
落叶下面，好像有什么东西在反光。  
好奇地蹲下来用手扒开上面的覆盖物，拿起那个发光的东西，士郎这才吃惊地发现，手里的是一支做工看起来非常精良的十字架，上面挂的一根脏污的细绳已经从中间断开了。  
“怎么会有这种东西……”  
拿起旁边的抹布仔细擦了擦，十字架上的灰尘立刻就被擦净，在夕阳下发出了更加明亮温暖的反光。  
“唔啊……这个，挺值钱吧。”  
虽然不是很明白手里的饰品代表的含义，士郎也隐约感觉到它的分量不同寻常。想了想，他抬头看看周围，只能确定面前的这堆垃圾是从离家很远的地方扫过来的。  
“是谁掉在这里的吗……呃，送去交给警察好像也很奇怪。”  
又犹豫了会，他小心地将十字架放进兜里：“等老爸回来了，问问他怎么处理比较好吧。”

××××

坐在飞机上打盹的切嗣忽然打了个哆嗦，惊醒了过来。  
转头看看周围，乘客都在各忙各的事，并没有什么异常。到底自己为什么惊醒，他也不是很明白，只是有种莫名的寒意在心头盘旋。  
“哎……”  
叹了口气，他掀开身上的毯子，转头看看身边小窗外的青空和白云，接着暂离座位，起身走去了洗手间。  
士郎他……现在应该和平时一样在清扫庭院了吧。有没有好好吃饭呢？  
这样想着，他不由得自嘲地笑了笑，明明最让人担心的是他这个父亲才对，士郎才是即使一个人也完全没问题的成熟孩子呢。  
“对不起呐，士郎。我……还是要去一次。不管结果是什么，我总得试试。”  
洗手的时候自言自语着，切嗣抬起右手，看着自己湿淋淋的手指。  
“要不是那个该死的神父，老爸我还真是没想到自己的能力衰退得这么快呢。再不去……可能就来不及了。”  
这样说着，切嗣的眼神急速地黯淡下来。  
“话说回来，伊莉雅她……还愿意见我吗。”  
并不像对士郎说的那样，切嗣没有打算旅行，而是直接动身前往了处于恒冬之地的艾因兹贝伦的城堡。  
那里本来是圣杯战争结束以后，被他尘封在内心一直不敢触碰的地方。艾因兹贝伦也已经完全切断了他与女儿的联系，虽然出人意料的并没有对他这个背叛者做出追杀或迫害的行为，但是让他不受任何惩罚地孤独活下去，大概也算是另外一种性质的残忍决定了吧。  
虽然不想承认，但是那个豆腐神父说得没错呢。其他的人都死了，自己却活着的现在，对于卫宫切嗣来说只有望不到尽头的痛苦和折磨而已。  
伊莉雅……失去了母亲，被囚禁于城堡之中的女儿，还记得有过他这样一个不称职的父亲吗？  
一想到这一点，切嗣的心口就充满尖锐的刺痛。  
拜托你，伊莉雅。让你怎么打骂和埋怨都没有关系，至少请让我这个糟糕的父亲见你一面吧，如果我们还有机会相见的话。  
看着水龙头中不断涌出的水流，切嗣默默地闭上眼睛，许下了这个单薄的愿望。

××××

两个月后。

××××

和平日一样提着买菜的袋子，背着书包，平淡地经过回家的道路进入家中的士郎，被眼前的景象吓了一跳，将手上的所有东西扔在了地上。  
他的父亲——卫宫切嗣忽然回来了。  
甚至都没有事先的通知，上一次互通电话还是在三周之前。但是现在，活生生的父亲已经换上了平日的家居服，和以往一样坐在院落中的迎接他了。  
“唔啊老爸——！”  
好不容易有了真实感，士郎急忙不顾一切地跑过去扑入对方的怀中。  
而切嗣也张开双臂，由衷地笑着将他紧紧搂住。  
“老爸我啊，去了很多地方，买了各种东西回来呢。”  
这么说着，切嗣将旁边的大旅行箱拉拽过来。里面的东西还没有整理，看来他也只是在士郎进门前不久才到家的。  
“唔哇——”  
看来父亲去的是很远的地方呢，带回的纪念品和礼物都是完全没有见过的东西。  
但是……明明是去旅游，为什么父亲看起来会比走之前还要憔悴呢。原本就很瘦削了，这次回来更是脸颊都凹了下去，黑眼圈也变得明显很多。与其说是休假归来，倒不如说像是大病初愈，刚刚离开医院的病人。  
果然，旅途是很辛苦的吧。  
很高兴地吃着切嗣准备好的点心和糖果，士郎就像所有孩童一样好奇地问着各种各样旅途中的事情。  
“坐飞机？诶，会飞到云的上面吗？”  
“会啊。太阳很晒人的。”  
“……诶，原来老爸你还去了那么冷的地方。滑雪了吗？”  
“哈哈哈，没有呢。不过，给你买了当地的皮帽子。”  
“喔————”  
士郎高兴地眼睛发亮，抱住父亲的手臂转圈。  
“太好了，看来爸爸玩得很开心呢。一直没有联系，我还担心出了什么事。”  
“……”  
沉默地看着儿子的笑脸，切嗣过了片刻，才露出了和以前同样的笑容：“是啊。中途遇到了很多意外。不过还是回来了……不管什么地方，都不如家里好呢。”  
“老爸！一定饿了吧，我去给你做晚饭！”  
“诶，今晚就出去吃吧。”  
“没关系！你看我都买了菜！虽然不能准备什么很好的饭菜，”士郎跌跌撞撞地站起身，匆匆提着购物袋跑走，“很快就做好！”  
“哈哈哈，那么我就期待着了。”  
用开心的声音回答着，目送走了儿子的背影后，坐在走廊上的男人收起笑容，全身的力量也像随着士郎的脚步离开了似的，虚弱地斜靠在旁边的廊柱上，抬头用空洞的眼神看着傍晚的天空。  
下意识摸出烟盒来，他却发现里面的烟已经抽完，只能苦涩地笑了笑。  
“哎……真想喝杯酒呢。”

××××

“啊对了，老爸，上个月……也可能是上上个月，我捡到一个奇怪的东西。”  
吃完晚饭喝茶看电视的时候，士郎想起来了什么，匆匆站起身，走到墙边拉开柜子的抽屉，拿着一个小纸盒走回桌边。  
“什么？”切嗣意外地放下手里的杯子。  
“是在你出门之后……我有一天闲得没事干就扫了门口那条街，然后……”  
士郎一边断断续续地解释着，一边在他面前打开盒子：“垃圾里面有这个东西。我不知道是谁丢的，老爸你看看，是不是贴个失物招领之类的比较好？”  
“嗯？我看看。”  
切嗣茫然地顺手拿起杯子喝着水，一边探头看了眼盒子里的内容物。  
“噗——咳咳咳咳！”  
下一秒他就把嘴里的茶水喷到了旁边的地上，被呛得连连咳嗽起来。  
“老爸？！你怎么了？没事吧！”士郎吓得急忙拍他的脊背。  
“咳，咳咳，没事，只是不小心呛到，”虽然这样说着，切嗣的一脸震惊看起来可不像是单纯的喝水不慎，“这个……十字架……你从哪捡回来的？”  
“刚刚说了嘛，就在扫出来的垃圾里。门前这条路很久才有人打扫一次，我看不下去了就全都扫过了，我也不知道它原来是掉在哪里的。”  
“……”切嗣抬头看着他，怔了片刻之后有苦说不出地将脸埋在手掌中，“……你啊……太勤劳了吧。”  
“诶？我捡回来，果然还是不太好？”士郎被父亲的反应吓得慌了手脚，“那……要怎么办？”  
把手肘撑在桌上，过了好一会，切嗣才疲惫地从手中抬起头：“哎……也不是不好。给我吧，这东西，一看就是和教会有关的，送去教堂就行了。”  
“啊，原来是这样。”  
从儿子手上接过盒子，切嗣僵硬地笑了笑，伸手摸摸他的头：“下次看到不认识的东西，还是别捡回来。很贵重的话，丢了的人会自己回来找的。啊，当然你想帮助失主的心情是很好的。”  
“嗯……我知道了。”  
“时间很晚了，该睡觉了。好久没见了，今天晚上就和老爸一起睡吧？学校有什么有趣的事情，也和我聊聊嘛。”  
“哦！真的吗，”士郎原先还有点失落的脸上立刻绽开笑容，“好啊！那我去铺床！”  
“我来就行了。你先去洗澡吧。”  
“嗯！好！”  
听着士郎精神满满跑出房间的脚步声，切嗣脱力地看着手中的盒子，一时之间就像是被冰水从头淋到脚，之前的萎靡不振被一扫而空，整个人完全清醒了过来。  
“这可真是要命，我居然还一心想着回到家里忘掉伤心的事呢，”一边自言自语着，切嗣一边抬起手用足以拔掉胡子的力气搓着下巴上的胡茬，“当初我不就是因为伤心事才离开家的吗！你是什么妖魔鬼怪啊，就算要回来，也应该回到那个豆腐神父身边去，到我这里来是想要干什么！”  
“……”  
面对他的质问，盒子里的十字架不会说话，只能默默地看着他。  
“哎。算了。”  
稍微冷静了点，切嗣又叹了口气，把盒子放在自己一眼就能看到的地方，决定明天再考虑怎么处置它。  
不过，看到这个十字架，他才想起来……除去麻婆豆腐什么的不说，那家中华料理店的下酒菜，不是很不错吗？  
如果要说真心话，在那里吃过的凉菜，大概是他身上没救的味觉神经唯一感觉到过些许“好吃”的菜肴了。  
从回家开始，就很想喝酒呢。不如明天去那家店喝一杯吧。  
“但是去的话，可能会碰到那家伙呢……”  
切嗣迟疑地皱起眉头。  
过了好一会，他像是放弃了什么一般摇摇头，离开桌子站起身来：“无所谓了。见到了正好把这个不吉利的十字架还给他。”

××××

绝对是十字架在诅咒自己。  
是在埋怨把它狠狠扔出去的行为吧，不吉利已经完全地散布到扔东西的切嗣本人身上了。  
推开中华料理店的门时，卫宫切嗣满脑子都是这样的念头。  
回家后的第二天傍晚，就算特意避开了午饭时间前往那家中华料理店，在进门的一瞬间，他也还是看到了阴魂不散，坐在老位置上埋头于麻婆豆腐包围圈的神父先生。  
“……”  
那一瞬间他第一反应就是转身拔腿就走，但是还没等身体做出反应，大口大口吃着盘中物的绮礼就先一步提前感觉到了什么似的，抬起头来看向了门口这边。  
已经来不及收回眼神，和神父直接对视了之后，切嗣也只能僵硬地停下了开门的动作，免得看起来像是自己这边落荒而逃似的。  
绮礼只是略微挑起眉头，并没有对忽然见到他这件事情表示出太多的惊讶。  
对视了两秒后，像是不太明白他为什么还站着似的，绮礼挑起眉毛坐直，伸手示意般地拍了拍旁边的椅子。  
看着他的动作，站在柜台后一直不敢过来招呼客人的店主立刻哭丧着脸转过头去，不想再看这边可能出现的惨状。  
“……”切嗣皱起眉头，略微转头看了看周围，发现的确也没有多少空座，最后还是叹了口气走到绮礼所坐的桌边，拉开椅子坐下，“为什么你连晚饭也会在这里吃啊。”  
“嗯？嘶……”被辣得不断喘气，终于把嘴里的食物咽下去之后，绮礼这才重新抬头正面看他，“我从来没说过我只在午饭的时间来这里吧？”  
“……也是。”  
切嗣没好气地拿起桌上的菜单，总之先叫来服务生点了自己要的酒和凉菜。在他点菜的过程中，绮礼仍然坚持不懈满头大汗地一勺一勺吃着，迅速将盘内的残余部分消灭干净。  
啊，豆腐的味道飘过来了。  
无奈地别过头去，却仍然不能挡住浓郁的菜肴味道，切嗣开始深深地检讨反省自己之前由于硬撑气势而走过来坐下的举动。  
现在弥漫在周围的麻婆豆腐的味道已经不是普通的食物香气，而是打开他恶劣记忆大门的钥匙了。  
被一块豆腐背回家。被一块豆腐帮忙洗头洗澡。在家里的走廊上被被一大块豆腐推倒亲来亲去还有——  
“怎么一直，嘶，盯着我看？”心满意足地拿起杯子喝了口水，绮礼把旁边满满一盘没有碰过的豆腐继续挪到自己面前，“要吃吗？”  
“……”切嗣硬生生中断自己糟糕的回忆，痛苦转头看向旁边的墙：“不要。我已经点了菜。而且用豆腐下酒是什么奇怪的味道啊。”  
“会奇怪吗，我倒觉得是个很好的提议呢。”  
“……”  
“旅行回来了？”  
“唔！”  
切嗣顿了顿，这才转头重新看向绮礼：“……原来你知道。”  
“教堂是个很容易听到各种各样事情的地方，”绮礼一边轻松地说着，一边用勺子搅着盘内的豆腐，“你刚刚离开家，就有人在议论了。不过你已经回来这件事，我倒是不知道。”  
“……议论？议论什么，我并没有和邻里有太多交往。”切嗣很是意外。  
“说你把一个小孩子扔在家里独自出远门，简直就是禽兽不如。”  
“呃，啊……”被一语撞到痛处，切嗣只能叹着气拿起杯子喝水，“这些人没事干总盯着别人家的家务事，真是无聊。”  
“不过，以前没注意过你的事，这次听那些主妇们议论才知道，你什么时候，还多出个儿子了？”绮礼手里搅拌完毕，开始舀起一勺豆腐塞进嘴里。  
话题牵扯到无辜的士郎，切嗣立刻皱起眉头，脸上透出拒人千里之外的冷淡气息：“……这和你没关系。”  
“呵，”像是很明白所谓的“儿子”是怎么来的似的，绮礼只是怪笑了一声，并没把这个话题继续下去，“话说回来，你不是去旅游吧，其实是去什么战场当记者了吗？看起来比走之前少了半条命似的。”  
“那只是因为我刚回来，有点累而已。”说到有关这次出行的话题，切嗣的态度就变得非常抵触。  
“看起来可不是‘有点累’的程度。”  
一边这样说着，一边像是被自己的话提醒了似的，绮礼忽然停下举勺的动作，抬起头来正面仔细端详起切嗣的样子来。  
“就算我再累，和你也没什么关系，”对于绮礼的视线觉得很不舒服，切嗣皱皱眉头，这才想起来什么似的伸手进衣兜里，随意掏出一个小盒子，“对了，既然碰到你，这个给我快点拿回去。”  
“什么？”  
将手里的盒子随意扔在绮礼面前的桌上，切嗣紧皱着眉头，看盒子的表情像在看什么有深仇大恨的敌人：“本来想着来这里大概会遇到你，就带上了。如果你今天不在，我就把它扔到海里去。”  
“……？”  
绮礼放下勺子，伸手拿起盒子，打开盖子看了眼里面，接着意外地挑起眉头。  
“不要看我，我也不知道它是怎么回到我家的，总之你什么都不要问，快点把它拿回去。”切嗣立刻出声打断他还没有说出口的疑问。  
“……”  
绮礼伸手拿起盒中的金属十字架，玩味地对着店内的灯光看了起来。过了好一会，他才露出怪异的笑容抬头看向对面的人：“说扔了它也是你，现在要我拿回去也是你，我要是就这么收下了，也显得太窝囊了吧。”  
“……那你到底要怎么样啊。”  
说话间，切嗣点的酒和菜都上桌了，两人的对话稍稍中断了一会。  
“唔，是啊，让我想想，要让你做什么才好呢？”  
“……”  
不知话题是怎么转向了这种威胁一般的方向，切嗣皱着眉头看看一脸愉快地思考着的神父，只能摇摇头拿起酒瓶，给自己的杯中倒上酒。  
“那么就今天晚上到我的房间——”  
“不可能。”  
“——那你就把这十字架自己拿回去吧。”  
“我现在就把它扔到海里去。”  
这么说着，切嗣真的伸手打算从绮礼那里拿回挂饰了。放着一口没动过的酒，他好像就想这么直接起身离去似的。  
绮礼轻巧地握紧十字架，将手抬起躲过他的动作：“那可是亵渎神的举动，你真的有觉悟才打算这么做吗？”  
“我早就说过了，这世上没有什么神。至少对我来说没有。”  
“哦～？那你告诉我，这个原本被你当做棒球扔出去的东西，是怎么回到你手上的？”  
“不知道。见鬼的巧合吧。”  
“难道是为了把这个还给我，才来这家店的吗？”  
“怎么可能，我只是来喝酒的。”  
“不太像呢，你现在看起来好像打算扔下酒瓶直接跑掉嘛。”  
切嗣叹了口气，拿起酒杯仰脖把其中的酒一口气喝空，接着将杯子重重放回桌上。  
“现在我喝完了。”  
皱着眉头说着，切嗣也不打算去管那个恶灵一般的十字架的事了，抓着桌边弓起背，看起来马上就要用力起身接着转身离开。  
几乎是同时的，绮礼迅速伸出了没有握住十字架的那只手，一把攥住了他的手腕。


	5. [FATE][言切]麻婆豆腐在夕阳下散步 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *简介看1节  
*谢绝转载与二次上传

“……”  
“……”  
餐桌陷入了几秒钟微妙的沉默。  
“别无聊了，你想扔了它还是留着它都随便你总之我是不会——”  
“你用了魔术吗？”  
“……”听到绮礼说出的和现在的话题没有关系的问话，切嗣愣了愣，“怎么会问这个。”  
“用了吧，肯定用了，而且不止一次，否则就不会连挣脱我的力气都没有，”绮礼抓着他的手指开始渐渐收紧，脸上的笑容也随之褪去，“这两个月，你到底去了哪里？”  
切嗣茫然地皱起眉头，接着换回了面对这个男人时一贯的冷淡警惕的神情：“这和你没关系。”  
“上次你应该就已经体会到了随便使用魔术的后果了，”绮礼却没有理会他的回答，径自盯着他说下去，“即使这样，你还是不顾后果地这么干，是想要自杀吗？”  
“……”  
切嗣试了试发现的确无法挣脱对方的手，便放弃了用力，也不再出声，只是沉默地看着他。  
“你啊，该不会是不自量力地去挑战了艾因兹贝伦吧？”  
看着切嗣的眼睛，绮礼就像看透了他的内心似的一语道出事实。  
“……”  
听到他口中吐出的那个名词时，切嗣目光急剧地黯淡下来。  
没再出声说出“这和你无关”之类争论反击的话，他就像是说话的力气被抽干了似的，转头看着眼前的酒瓶，一动不动地在椅子上沉默起来。  
“呵，看你这个模样，一定连艾因兹贝伦外围的结界都进不去吧。”  
丝毫没对他的低落产生同情，绮礼反而伤口撒盐地笑着开口：“不如说，你能活着回来已经是超乎我的想象了，看来你的身体还没衰弱到不可救药的程度。”  
面对他的恶意挑衅，切嗣却只是略微皱了皱眉头，脸上没有怒气，只是变得更加消沉而已。  
过了片刻，切嗣忽然深吸了一口气，又虚弱地叹了出来。就像是彻底放弃了什么似的，说话声音都变得平静了：“之前，你不是对我用过治疗魔术吗。”  
“……嗯？”绮礼抬起眉头，露出了微妙的笑容，一边随手暂且先把十字架收进怀中，“是用过。怎么了？”  
“既然治疗我的身体，应该也需要检查我的肉体的各种状态吧，虽然我对治疗魔术不熟悉，也还算知道一点原理，”切嗣抬起自己没有被抓住的手，张开手指看着掌心，“我的身体，到底是怎么回事？”  
“哦？你具体是想问什么？”绮礼抬起抓住他腕部的手，转而捏着他的手指玩弄了起来，“自己的身体，当然是你自己最清楚。”  
“我只知道它迅速地崩坏了。或者该说，我没有感觉到什么，但是的确一天比一天衰弱下去了。”  
“真是少见啊，切嗣，你这是在向我告解烦恼吗？”  
“……”  
切嗣垂下眼神，单手拿起酒瓶，给自己的杯子里重新倒满酒：“你的工作，不就是听人诉说烦恼么。”  
“我的工作可是侍奉神呢。当然，也替神爱人和接受告解就是了，”绮礼笑了笑，兴致盎然地看着切嗣空前低落的样子，“我该说的，都已经说过了。你的身体是自然衰败的，你不使用魔术，还可以把这个腐坏的过程拖长不少。说不定可以像个普通人一样缓慢地衰老，正常死去。”  
“……也就是说，我作为一个魔术师的生命已经没救了吗。”  
“在我看来是如此。”  
切嗣将酒杯举到嘴边沉默了片刻，忽然苦涩地笑了笑：“也对，你是不可能因为同情安慰对我说谎的。”  
“既然你是在向我告解烦恼，我当然要解答你的疑问才行啊。”  
不需要在切嗣面前掩饰自己的愉快，绮礼的声音都轻松了不少，一边说着一边松开对方的手，他继续将勺子探入面前盘内的鲜红物质中：“但是你的身体到底是为什么衰弱，我不清楚。就像是忽然换成了一具七十岁老人的躯壳了一样，就算没有感染病症，也会自然地流失生命力。”  
“……哈……”  
切嗣仰脖将杯中的酒再次一饮而尽，皱眉等着酒滑过喉咙带来的烧灼感过去后，他什么都没有说，只是疲惫地叹息了一声。  
看着他一口菜都没有动，埋头灌闷酒的样子，绮礼异常轻快地露出微笑，收回目光继续开始和盘中的激辣豆腐一决胜负。  
接着这一桌就出现了一个憔悴瘦弱的忧愁男人满面阴云地一杯接一杯喝酒，坐在他旁边的另一个人，不知为何笑得让人浑身发冷的健壮神父，正一边喘气一边大口大口吃着麻婆豆腐的诡异景象。被这边散发出的逼人气息吓到，门口的客人都快要不敢走进店来了。  
过了好一会，等到绮礼将手伸向最后一盘新上桌的热腾腾的豆腐时，切嗣忽然像是要说什么似的，将手里的酒杯重重放在了桌上，发出砰的一声闷响。  
“我……”  
他的声音变得比没喝酒之前还要虚弱沙哑了。苍白的脸颊因为酒精略微泛红，眼白也有些充血。  
“我走之前，竟然还想着伊莉雅要是愿意见我就好了……竟然还想着这种不切实际的事情。到了那里，我才发现，不要说见她，我连走到她的视线范围内都是不可能的。”  
听着他近乎自言自语的声音，绮礼抬头看了一眼，继续将盛满豆腐的勺子塞进嘴里：“放弃吧，这辈子——你都不可能再见到她了。”  
被他这句残酷却无法反驳的结论所冲击，切嗣一直木然的面容猛然扭曲，放在桌上的手也紧紧握起，控制不住地微微颤抖起来。  
明明是愉快得可以吃下三碗白饭的状态，绮礼却不再继续这个话题，径自伸手到他的面前，用指尖弹了下凉菜的盘子。  
“话说回来，你已经快把一整瓶酒喝完了，结果不是一口菜都没吃吗？之前应该是你亲口对我说，这里的下酒菜不错吧。”  
“……”  
切嗣仍旧低头紧攥着双手，没有回答他的话。  
绮礼笑了笑，抬手拿起搭在凉菜盘边的筷子：“很好吃吗？这么说来，我还没尝过这家店的凉菜——”  
他的话还没说完，忽然生硬地戛然而止了。  
有一颗豆大的水滴，啪地砸在了他拿着筷子的右手的手背上。  
还没等他出声，第二滴，第三滴透明的液体，就这么落在他的手上，或是陆续滑过他的手边，滴落在桌上。略微愣了愣，绮礼才抬起头，找到了水滴的源头。  
卫宫切嗣正在紧皱着眉头，痛苦不堪地咬住牙关，泪水汩汩地从紧闭的眼睛里涌出来，噼噼啪啪地落向桌面。  
“……”  
大概是根本没想到切嗣会忽然就这样哭起来，绮礼不由得吃惊地挑起眉头。  
不过他的注视根本没有造成任何干扰，切嗣完全就是旁若无人地在无声地大哭不止了。  
就像是内心关闭悲伤的水库终于不堪重负阀门失灵了似的，这个自顾不暇的憔悴男人根本没有抬手擦拭或者转身回避的余裕，只管让心里的苦闷随着眼泪，全都从体内倾倒出来。  
看着他这副异常的模样，绮礼在短暂的惊愕之后换上了看笑话的表情：“哦……切嗣，原来你的酒量这么小。”  
像是完全没听到他的声音，切嗣越哭越伤心，干脆抬起手来，将脊背弓起，脸深深埋进手掌里：“呜……”  
笑得意味深长地看了好一会，绮礼心满意足地继续拿起勺子，大口大口吃起盘中餐来。明明肚子已经要饱了，入口的豆腐却比起之前的那几盘都要美味很多倍。  
“呜，呜呜……伊莉雅……爱丽……呜呜呜——”  
终于忍耐不了哭泣的声音，切嗣从被手挡住的嘴里断断续续地吐出含混不清的句子。  
“谁让你一口菜都不吃，一口气灌了一瓶酒呢。真想把你这模样录下来，等你清醒的时候放出来看，”绮礼的声音轻快地上扬着，显得愈发幸灾乐祸，“那时候你的表情一定很有趣。”  
“我才……没喝醉呢……”  
抽着气的空隙中，切嗣忽然对他的声音有了反应。  
“咦，原来还是听得到我说话的？话说回来说这种醉汉的标准台词，你是醉得有多厉害啊，”绮礼抬起手捏着切嗣的脸颊，将他的脸硬是转向自己这边，“还能认出我是谁吗？”  
切嗣睁着发红的水汪汪的泪眼，茫然地看着他。因为酒精而发红的脸上，满是惨不忍睹的水渍，实在让人和以前那个冷静严肃的魔术师杀手联系不到一起去。  
“噗，嗤嗤——”看着他这副落魄到极点的模样，绮礼简直就是遏制不住地开始发出笑声。  
看着他发笑，切嗣虽然已经头脑不清，却也不快地皱了皱眉头。伸手在周围摸了摸，他随便拽起一块大概是布的东西，捂到脸上开始用力地揩鼻涕。  
看他暂时安静下来，绮礼转过头，端起盘子把剩下的最后一点食物拨进嘴里，接着把切嗣面前的那盘凉菜拉到自己面前：“看来，你也是不打算再吃这盘菜了。就当是你请我吃吧。”  
回应他的只有愈加响亮的呜咽和揩鼻涕的声音。  
拿起筷子夹了些菜放进嘴里嚼着，绮礼正在专心地尝味道，忽然感觉到哪里很不对劲，不由得转过脸去又看了眼坐在身边的切嗣手上用来擦脸的“手帕”。  
等等，这颜色和布料看起来有点熟悉，怎么好像是——  
“……”  
绮礼咀嚼的动作不由得僵在半途中。调转视线顺着切嗣手上的布往下看去，他发现这块布……好像是和他身上的外套相连的。  
“………切嗣，你其实，真的在装醉吧？”  
绮礼发出的郁闷声音还是没有得到任何回应。  
就在他无言地看着这个无可挽回的事故时，切嗣还全然不知地用力拽起他的外套更多的衣角，把整张脸埋进去，洗脸一般用力地搓擦起来。  
“……”  
虽然心疼衣服，但是认真地抬手和一个醉汉抢夺自己的外套，也实在是有些不合时宜，绮礼只能转过头不再去看旁边，继续吃面前的凉菜。  
不过擦着鼻涕眼泪的动作像是增加了伤心的情绪，切嗣扔开被自己用脏的衣角，干脆抬手抓住绮礼胸口两侧的衣襟，把整张脸都撞了进去。  
被他的动作撞掉了手上的筷子，绮礼还没反应过来，就被推得靠在了墙上，只能仓促地抬手抓住桌边保持平衡。  
“呜，呜呜，呜啊啊啊啊啊～～～～～！”  
大概是醉得把他当成了枕头被子之类的东西，切嗣一改之前隐忍的啜泣，就像动物一样弓起脊背，额头抵在他的胸口嚎啕大哭起来。  
哭声就算被闷在绮礼的衣服里，也响亮得盖过了店内的人声和播放的背景音乐，让附近的人全都转过头惊愕地看向这边。  
绮礼只能无奈地抬头望向上方的顶灯。  
如果是无声的忍耐掉泪，看起来还有趣味和可爱之处，绮礼倒是乐于见到。但是现在的情况刚好相反，尽情发泄痛苦的卫宫切嗣完全就是让他棘手的麻烦品了。就算身材消瘦，这么大一个人蜷在怀里用力又撞又蹭的力度也不是什么让人舒服的事情，更何况还是个满脸胡茬头发蓬乱的中年男人。  
“……”  
绮礼背靠着墙，过了会只能叹着气出声：“你怎么就老是和我的这身衣服过不去呢。”  
“呜呜呜啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
埋头在他怀里，整个人都已经陷入崩溃的切嗣完全不理他的抱怨，只管放声大哭，一边哭一边继续用他的上衣擤鼻涕。  
“……哎，你要哭就哭，要撞就去撞墙，不停地用头撞我，我也是会痛的啊。”  
绮礼看看周围投来的越来越多的注视目光，终于无可奈何地抬起手掀起的自己长外套，另一手搂住切嗣的肩，阻止对方不停撞自己的相残行为，安慰般地拍着他的背，用衣服把碍眼的脑袋裹起来，挡住他哇哇哭号的声音。  
周围的人看到他如此宽容的温柔动作，都露出感动的神情结束围观，继续各干各的去了。没人注意到绮礼嘴里发出的异常郁闷的低声嘟囔。  
“等着吧，之后我一定会让你全裸地跪着把我这身衣服用手洗干净。”  
“呜呜呜呜……啊啊啊啊啊啊————”  
仍旧对他的话充耳不闻，切嗣就像找到温暖洞穴的受伤野兽一样，用力拱进他的怀里，凄惨的大哭声反而变得更加的声嘶力竭。  
“你这极烂的酒品啊……”绮礼被他拱得又重新向后贴住了墙，只能抬起手干脆将他完全搂进怀里，限制住他继续扩大污染面的动作。  
“呜呜，呜呜呜呜……”  
被他搂住之后，缩在他怀里的醉汉不知道是把他的动作理解成什么了，伤心欲绝的大哭竟然稍微得到了治愈，抬手紧抓着他腰际的衣服，哭声渐渐和缓，断断续续地呜咽起来。  
低头看着外套中翘出来的散乱发丝，绮礼先是叹了口气，接着却无声地抖着肩膀，自嘲地笑了起来。  
到底是哪里搞错了啊。  
……虽然，他的确是很想要看这个男人在自己面前哭泣的模样，而且今天的这个发展好像也的确是自己一手造成的。  
但是真的眼看到对方哭得这样撕心裂肺，还满心依赖着他的丢脸模样，为什么他一点都不愉悦呢——  
“呜呜，呜呜。”  
外套里的声音渐渐低落下去，换成大哭之后换气式的哽咽了。切嗣挪了挪头换到一个舒服点的角度趴在他怀里，终于放松身体安静下来。  
“酒劲过去了？醒酒的话就快起来，不然我就要把你扔到大街上去了。”  
“……”  
出口的话还是没有得到回应，绮礼皱皱眉头，拉开外套的衣襟低头看了眼怀里的人：“切嗣？”  
“呼……呼……”  
“……………………”  
绮礼耷拉下肩膀，近乎脱力地看着切嗣的脸。  
该说真不愧是这个男人才会干的事情吗……还是该说是自己戏弄刺伤对方的念头终于遭到了报复呢？  
卫宫切嗣竟然就维持着满脸涕泪，不住哽咽的状态，伏在他的胸口睡着了。  
“喂切嗣，我没搞错的话，你的酒和菜，都还没有结账吧？”  
“呼噜……”  
早就已经听不到神父的声音，切嗣将脸在对方的胸口蹭了蹭，抬手像搂住抱枕一样紧搂住对方的腰，熟睡着发出了轻微的鼾声。  
虽然没有多少人知道，不过切嗣睡觉有个习惯就是喜欢抱着什么东西才能睡得安稳。  
不管是被子还是枕头，或者是揉成一团的衣服，总之只要能塞满他的怀抱让他觉得有搂着什么的充实感就行了。  
当初刚刚收养士郎的时候，因为孩子受到了太大的心理伤害，晚上完全无法入睡，有很长一段时间内切嗣都是陪士郎睡在一个房间内的。  
后来两人分开来睡并不是因为士郎的创伤痊愈了，而是睡到半夜切嗣就会像章鱼一样把士郎的小身体死死抱住，就算好不容易睡着了，士郎也经常会被压醒或是被压得憋醒。  
虽然儿子没有说什么，切嗣最后也还是满怀歉意地自己搬去了另外一个旧房间。但即使是一个人睡觉，不使用深度催眠的魔术，以正常的睡眠质量经过一晚后，他早晨还是会发现被子就像寿司卷一样变成一个长条状夹在他的腿和胳膊之间。  
所以从这一点推理的话，言峰绮礼的腰对喝醉的切嗣来说，其实就只是一个温暖的抱枕而已。  
在中华料理店的时候，从用力地扑向绮礼那一刻开始，切嗣其实就已经睡着了。接下来他搂着绮礼嚎啕大哭的过程，对他来说都只是说梦话而已。因为本身就已经醉得不省人事，他也就更不可能知道自己到底挑中了一个多不合适的枕头了。  
只是隐约觉得，这抱枕有点硬。  
怎么用力都不会压扁似的，非常结实。  
……总觉得，反而有种让人放心的安全感呢。  
半睡半醒之间，切嗣仅存的理智只能想着这样无关紧要的事情，并且把胳膊搂得更紧了些。  
可以一直这样睡下去就好了。醒来以后，又要面对和想起很多伤心事。总觉得自己——已经不堪重负了。

【切嗣。】

迷迷糊糊中听到哪里传来呼唤自己的声音。不过切嗣更加用力地搂住怀里的东西，决心对方怎么呼唤都不醒来。  
【切嗣。】  
你怎么叫我都不会睁眼的。  
【……很好，反正我也要换衣服。】  
这个声音之后，一阵钻心的凉意劈头盖脸地从切嗣的头顶浇下，迅速蔓延到全身。  
“唔？！什，什么……”  
这次真的没法继续睡下去了，切嗣打着冷战用力摇摇头，迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛。  
嗯……？自己……这是在哪？  
凉意还在不断地从头顶浇下来，用力又晃晃头也甩不掉，切嗣这才注意到是有股冰冷的水流正不断地对着自己的脸喷洒。  
水来自一个淋浴喷头，而抓着喷头的是一只骨节宽阔的男人的大手。  
“呃？！”  
终于明白发生了什么之后，切嗣彻底惊醒过来了：“你在干什么！”  
“哦，醒酒了吗，醒了就先把你触手一样的两条胳膊从我的身上收回去。”  
绮礼一边冷淡地说着，一边将喷出冰冷水雾的喷头向切嗣挪得更近了些。  
“什么触手……唔！”  
这时切嗣才注意到，自己正紧搂着这个用冰水浇醒自己的恶魔。不是普通的抱住，而是连腿都挂在对方的腿上，整个人埋进对方怀中的类似于“熊抱”的动作。绮礼只是放松身体站着，两手都没有碰他，这已经不能用对方在故意陷害自己来解释了。  
“呃？这，这是怎么回事，”只能手忙脚乱地推开绮礼宽阔的肩膀，切嗣顾不得自己湿淋淋滴水的样子，一边环顾四周一边发问，“这里是哪？”  
“教会。我的住处自带的洗浴间。”  
绮礼异常简短地说着，紧追不放地举起喷头将冰水继续浇在他身上：“切嗣，我给你两个选择。”  
“啊？你在说什么……我怎么会在教会……”  
“要么就脱光然后跪着把我的衣服洗干净。”  
不理会切嗣的追问，神父露出温柔的笑意平静地自顾自说下去，明明是面带笑容，身上却散发出让人不寒而栗的怒气：“要么就用身体偿还给我带来的这一连串的麻烦。”  
“你在胡扯什么东西，到底是怎么回事，话说回来别冲我不停地浇水了！”  
切嗣不快地伸手想把喷头抢过来，却因为对方高举了手臂捞了个空，只能恼火地站在原地：“我不是正在那个叫什么泰山的餐馆喝酒吗？怎么会忽然在这里，你对我做了什么！”  
“我还想问你呢，”大概是对于他一脸无辜的样子实在是看不下去了，绮礼收回笑容，声音都略微提高了些，“自己喝空了一瓶酒以后，就抱着我大哭大叫，鼻涕眼泪全都抹在我身上，然后饭钱都没付就睡着了。如果不是故意找我的麻烦，你倒是给我一个合理的解释啊，卫宫切嗣。”  
“……”  
一脸胡茬的中年男人看着自己对面的神父，愣了不出两秒就迅速笃定地回答：“一定是你临时编造出来的。”  
“你是想要让我就在这里撕了你的衣服然后硬上了你吗？”绮礼回答的声音响起来的更快，看起来是非常罕见的确实生气了的样子，“目击到的客人多得数不清呢，你可以现在就去给店主打电话确认一下。”  
“……”  
切嗣眨眨眼，抖掉落进眼睛里的水珠，看着同样半边身子被淋湿的绮礼，一时之间觉得头痛得就像被人迎面用西瓜刀砍了进去。  
“你说，我抱着你大哭？怎么可能，我完全不记得了，只有一瓶酒怎么会让我……”  
近乎绝望地问着，切嗣却从对方的眼神里已经看出了之前的对话的确没有虚假的成分。  
而且……  
的确……脑海里还残留着用力抱住什么东西的触感和记忆……  
看着他渐渐从吃惊转为难以置信，接着像是想起什么似的变成了吃苍蝇的痛苦神情，绮礼冷哼了一声抬手关了喷淋的水，低沉的声音听起来像是耐心用到极限了：“我可是抱着你安慰了一个小时，又替你结账，又用这种姿势把你抱回了教会，结果你居然说你什么都不记得了？现在你自己明白了就好，说吧，是跪下来洗我的衣服，还是用身体来还？”  
“你在说什么……呢，哈哈哈，这不是你应得的吗，”切嗣抬手抹了把脸上的水，稍微捡回了一点气势，“我还可惜自己没有顺势吐在你的衣领里面呢。”  
“明白了，那就是用身体来还了。”  
绮礼轻快简洁地说着，放回喷头之后，猛然转身抓住了切嗣的肩膀，抬脚对着他的脚腕一个专业水准的斜踢，将他踢得失去重心向后仰倒，自己顺势将他拉进怀里抱住，直接大字型压在了满是水的瓷砖地面上。  
因为突然的撞击疼得皱起眉头，切嗣还没有完全反应过来，就已经失去了身体的控制权，只能大声惊呼出来：“诶？！嘶，你想干什么……”  
“拿报酬。”  
绮礼用正直明朗，理直气壮的语气回答着，手上不知道是怎么粗暴对待了他的衣服，切嗣在挣扎间只听到自己的衬衣扣子发出了噼噼啪啪的缝线断裂和到处弹跳的声音，接着胸口就吹来一阵凉风，上身完全暴露在空气中了。  
“什……身体偿还是这个意思？！”这时切嗣才反应过来大事不好，被酒精麻木的神经也略微警醒过来，“给我停下来！不就是照顾了一下喝，喝醉的人，你不是神父吗，这是你应该做的事情吧，有什么好……喂别撕我的裤子你疯了——”  
完全无视他在洗浴间里荡出回音的惨叫，绮礼就像是剥橘子皮或是摘被套一样，用利索又公事公办的粗暴动作很快就把他脱了个干净。空中衣衫乱飞，连袜子都被扔到房间最远的那个角落去了。  
“冷死了，等等，我还不知道怎么回事，你就不能在动手前先说明白……啊啊啊你在摸哪里！”  
一把抓住他两腿中间的危险部位，绮礼抬起头来，用深不见底的空洞眼神看着他，脸上露出一个完全不合时宜的灿烂微笑：“何必大惊小怪的，酒还没醒？这又不是第一次了。”  
被他的笑容激得一惊，切嗣不由得打了个冷战：“不是第一次……唔？！”  
“你果然是没醒酒，看来是听不懂我在说什么吧，”绮礼微笑着开始上下搓动抓着对方下半身的右手，“虽然有点无聊，不过不拿点报酬我也实在亏本，就勉强接受了。”  
“不，呜，等一下……”切嗣紧张地眨了眨眼睛，反射地想夹紧双腿，被对方阻止之后又因为要害被抓着不敢过度挣扎，脸上仍然是一副搞不清状况的茫然神情，看起来的确是没有脱离酒精的控制。  
看着他很快开始泛红的脸颊和散乱吐出呼吸的双唇，绮礼意外地抬起眉头，接着冷笑着俯下身，伸出舌尖舔着他的嘴唇：“嗯～有意思，你的酒品还真是不敢恭维，被随便摸了两下，就有反应了，和上次简直是天壤之别嘛。”  
切嗣又眨了两下眼睛，这才忽然注意到自己的异状似的，窘迫地弓起身体不让对方看到自己的脸：“呜，停，停下！洗衣服！”  
“嗯？”  
“洗衣服，我洗衣服还不行吗？！”  
在酒精的洗礼下已经失去了日常的气势，想不出要怎么脱离眼前的惨状，被压得动弹不得而且还莫名其妙地被摸得开始有感觉的可怜男人只能哀求一般地大叫起来。  
“不行。”  
“什么？！为什么，你刚才自己说有两个选项的！”  
“已经过了选择时间，所以我说了算，”绮礼抬起头，转而品味什么一般舔了舔自己的嘴角，“你这副模样倒是挺可爱，我有兴致了。”  
“……什——”  
对于对方的攻击性发言无法正确理解似的，躺在水中的人只能呆滞地睁大眼睛，半句质问的话还没出口，就被上方的神父俯身狠狠吻过来的嘴唇堵住了后续的声音。  
“唔？！唔唔唔——唔，唔……”  
被绮礼压着挣扎了一会，切嗣先前激烈的哀嚎声渐渐减弱，变成了呜呜的低声呻吟。  
终于松开他的嘴唇，绮礼满意地看着他满脸通红呼呼喘气的样子，摸他的手稍微加大了力气。  
“不过，你要是真的哭着求我洗衣服，我也不是不能答应呢。”  
看着切嗣难受地皱起眉头蜷缩起来的模样，他充满恶意地笑着低声开口。  
“嗯……”  
不愿直接回答他的话，切嗣只是闭起眼睛将脸扭向一边，不知是没有余裕说话还是真心不想理他。  
看着他的表情，绮礼咧开嘴露出了一个让人毛骨悚然地大笑脸，接着站起身来，单手搂着切嗣的腰就将他提了起来，直接扔扛到了肩上。  
无视对方轻微的挣扎，绮礼转过身大步地拖着水渍往门外走，顺手还捏了把对方光溜溜的大腿：“不要乱动，要是你掉下去了，我说不定会拖着你的腿直接拖到房间去。”  
切嗣就像死鱼一样倒U型软趴趴地搭在他的肩上，变得一动都不动了。两腿间的某个反应无法消退的部分还在时不时地蹭着绮礼的背，让恶意暂停了动作的神父变得心情异常愉快。

××××

扛着切嗣回到房间之后，神父将他像麻袋一样随便扔在床上，接着才皱着眉头脱下自己身上湿淋淋的衣服。  
第一次是麻婆豆腐招待，第二次是鼻涕眼泪，第三次会是什么呢？这样推理下去，每次见到这个满脸胡茬的男人，自己就应该拿出一次性雨衣披在身上才对。  
将衣服都扔在墙边的角落，绮礼抬手将门锁上，转身看着仍旧瘫在床上的人。虽然被扛着的时候一动不动，但是独自被扔在床上时，切嗣还是因为下身的不适略微弓起了背，艰难地蜷缩起来。  
“呵……”  
绮礼咧开嘴唇发出了自己都觉得有些怪异的笑声。  
总觉得气氛忽然变得有趣起来了。  
如果真是在切嗣清醒的状况下，这种画面就是天方夜谭。虽然此刻倒在床褥上连爬都爬不起来的醉汉实在是不像样，在常人眼里恐怕是不堪入目的狼狈模样，但对绮礼来说倒是珍贵得应该迅速拍照放大成半人高的相片，挂在屋里每天回味的精彩场面。  
“呜……嗯……”  
切嗣将脸埋在柔软的被子里，发出零碎的呻吟声。因为身上一丝不挂，他像是觉得有些冷，想将保暖物拽过来盖在自己身上，却因为被角被自己的身体压住了，拽了两次都徒劳无功，只能懊恼地更紧地蜷缩成一团。  
看了他一会，绮礼走到床边，将双手撑在他肩旁的床上，从上方向下看着：“喂，切嗣。很难受吗？”  
“……”  
切嗣的脸完全埋在被子的缝隙里，要不是胸口还正常起伏着，会让人怀疑他是不是把自己闷得昏过去了。  
绮礼将膝盖也压上床铺，手肘将自己的上身撑起完全变成罩在切嗣身上的姿势，将捂在对方脸上的被子拉开：“不要装了，我知道你还醒着呢，切嗣。”  
被他这个动作强迫暴露在房间光线下，切嗣难受地眯起了眼睛。他的脸颊还带着酒精造成的淡红血色，眼白也有不少血丝。听到绮礼的声音，他不高兴地调转眼球瞪过来一眼，但很快又转而无神地盯着面前的床单。  
绮礼也没再发出多余的声音，伸手捏住他的下巴将他的脸抬起后，就低头吻了上去。  
“唔……唔。”  
之前只是因为凉水一时清醒的切嗣看来其实还在烂醉如泥的状态中，现在酒力完全发作，就算被人压着也还是破天荒的老实。  
因为每次接吻不是被咬就是被踢，已经习惯了处在防御状态的绮礼，对此刻的和平气氛觉得很新鲜，也就难得耐心地放慢动作吮咬着对方的嘴唇，接着将舌探了进去。  
切嗣的牙关是松开的。舌尖就像被打了麻药一样瘫在口腔里一动不动，就算被绮礼触碰也只是生理性地缩了缩。  
“呼……这样可不行。我都说了你要用身体来还吧。”  
绮礼松开他的嘴唇，微笑着将手伸到他的两腿之间，握住热度还未完全消散的地方继续抚摩起来。  
“唔！嗯嗯……”切嗣受惊吓一般睁开眼睛，眼神却还是彻底摸不清状况的茫然模样，“冰……手太冰……了。”  
“会吗？难道不是你体温升高得太快了？脸已经通红了。”绮礼故意地缓慢划动指尖，一边舔着他的嘴唇。  
“那是……因为喝酒……”  
“原来你还知道自己喝过酒啊。”  
“我当然……嗝，当然知道，”切嗣含混地说着，生气地抬手挡住绮礼的脸，“灯太刺眼了。去关掉。”  
绮礼不由得抬起眉头：“你还真主动呢。”  
“快点关灯！”自己的要求没有得到回应，切嗣用力推着他的下巴加大声音重复着，可惜舌头太过迟钝，含混的咬字听起来就像学舌的婴孩。  
“关灯倒是没问题，不过在那之前我要先找找……”  
绮礼拉开对方抓着自己的脸的手指，转头看向床边的矮柜。  
那个最近时常夜游不归玩乐成性的吉尔伽美什，好像是在自己这里寄存过什么能在这种场合用的东西？  
回忆了一下确定目标，他松开切嗣起身暂离了床铺。  
切嗣茫然地睁开一只眼睛看着他走到矮柜边蹲下，过了一会又走向墙边抬手摁下开关的背影，在房间忽然陷入一片漆黑后，才明白对方是在关灯。  
虽然这个要求是自己提出的，但双眼看不见眼前的景象时，切嗣混沌的大脑又忽然产生了一丝警觉。  
脚步身挪了过来，接着另外一个温热的身体重新压在了自己的身上。手脚很快被对方的力量束缚，不能随意动弹——虽然就算没有这些障碍他也还是浑身发软，没有多少活动的余力。  
回荡在一个密闭空间中的呼吸声和其他窸窸窣窣的零碎声响不断地撞击着耳膜。感官传回的信息非常混乱，就像经过了纱布的过滤似的只有少量能被切嗣的大脑理解。除了心脏跳动得太快令胸腔很疼，以及怎么喘息都吸不够需要的氧气这样简单的感想之外，他甚至都没有去试图推想一下身上的另一个人到底是谁，实际上在做什么。  
……不过，实在是好困啊。  
既然已经关灯了，为什么不让他好好入睡呢？  
切嗣这样想着，下意识抬起双手，和平时一样随便地搂住离得最近的一个实体，将头埋了进去。这不像是枕头，还散发着和自己接近的热度，不过倒也无所谓了。  
就在他伸手搂紧安眠道具之后，耳边窸窸窣窣的声音忽然停了下来。  
绮礼很难得地一时之间怔住了。


	6. [FATE][言切]麻婆豆腐在夕阳下散步 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *简介看1节  
*谢绝转载与二次上传

虽然没有取悦对方的兴致，但是他也不想弄伤自己。正在做着最低限度的准备工作，打算速战速决办完该办的事情时，注意力都在下半身，他根本没想到切嗣竟然会主动伸手抱住自己。  
漆黑的房间中，这样的场面感觉上就像是切嗣在配合他一样，不过绮礼很明白这只是对方的酒劲又发作了，只能顺势抬手搂住切嗣的背，摸着他脖颈后的乱发。  
不知是被这个动作搔得很痒，还是嫌绮礼的手碍事，切嗣含混地嘟囔了声，蹭了蹭头挪到个舒服的角度后，将一条腿抬起来干脆挂在了对方的身上。  
“……”  
绮礼差点笑出声来。  
这么被章鱼缠住般地抱着过了几秒，绮礼抬起手捏住搭在自己大腿上的切嗣的腿，将他的膝盖向上推起。  
“……嗯？”不明状况的切嗣半睁开眼睛。  
下一秒，他忽然感觉到……有什么热呼呼的东西抵在了下身一个奇怪的地方。  
“唔，什么……”  
质疑的声音刚出口，他的手腕和肩就被牢牢地扣住了。腿被强行推得弯折起来，身体变成了一个待人宰割的非常不妙的姿势。  
吃惊之下终于清醒了点，切嗣不由得扭动身子想要挣脱这个尴尬的现状，却还是完全使不上力气。  
“呼……”  
耳边传来了未经压抑的喘息声。  
完全地呼出肺中的气后，又深吸了一口气，听起来就像是打算用力做什么——  
用不着等到切嗣想通压着自己的人吸气之后的动向，下身忽然而至的侵入感与疼痛就已经拉走了他所有的注意。  
“呜，痛……你……这是在干什么……”  
酒精的麻痹下，原本应该是强烈的痛感此刻也像是磨钝了一样，只有含混不清的难受闷痛炸裂开来，进而传遍全身。  
“嗯，啧，”上方仓促换气的声音听起来也是相当不适，“不要乱动……放松点。”  
“痛……你才是快点把我的手放开，你到底……”  
越来越强烈的疼痛的刺激下，切嗣终于稍微清醒。睁开眼睛看着面前的这张脸，他忽然想起来了对方的身份。  
“喂！你这混蛋神父……呜……”  
发火的话还没说完，就被新一波疼痛带来的呻吟声盖了过去。切嗣想抬手挡住嘴却无法挪动手臂，只能咬着牙将脸转向旁侧。  
“很疼吗？疼就哭出来啊，你不是很喜欢哭吗，切嗣。”  
绮礼喘息着愉快地说道，更加用力地将自己身体的一部分推挤进对方的体内。  
满意地看着下方的瘦弱身躯因为痛苦痉挛颤抖的样子，他眯起眼睛，一边停下动作稍微换气，一边抬手探向切嗣的下腹，握住两腿间蔫软的地方安慰般地摩挲搓动。  
“呜……”  
大概是这样的动作有了效果，切嗣因为疼痛紧攥的眉头渐渐松开了点。  
“还有啊，你知道吗——”  
毫无预兆的，绮礼忽然用力一次顶到了最深的地方，接着向外挪腰，再次放慢动作顶进去：“唔……真紧，你知道吗……明天可是我的假期。”  
“谁……知道啊！”  
被他的动作刺激得疼到差点失去知觉，切嗣根本无暇理会这种莫名其妙的发言，只管咬着嘴唇忍住漏出口外的痛呼声。  
“我的假期……可是很少的。”  
绮礼自顾自地继续着奇怪的话题，一边渐渐抓到了合适的动作节奏，声音也变得轻松起来：“既然你主动来骚扰我，那就不能，这么轻易地放你回去呢。”  
“你……在，说什么……我才没有……”  
切嗣出口的语句已经变得支离破碎。仔细看的话，他发红的眼角边已经开始淌下疼出来的眼泪。  
看着他执拗地将头转向旁边用被子挡住脸的样子，绮礼嗤笑了一声，低头舔着他脸上微咸的液体，干脆找到自己最舒适的角度随意地加大力量用力地晃起腰来。  
“……啊！”  
床铺的嘎吱作响与混乱的呼吸与水声中，一直忍耐声音的切嗣忽然像是被惊吓似的叫了一声。  
“哦～”  
绮礼饶有兴致地看了看他，持续地往同一个方向顶了过去。  
“嗯！啊，怎么……等……停下来！”切嗣吃惊地睁大眼睛，呼吸散乱到差点呛住，“喂……！”  
“哈哈哈哈。”  
绮礼当然不会接受他的要求，反而更用力地撞击起那个看起来是弱点的地方。  
切嗣瘦弱的身体渐渐开始渗出汗水，目光也变得迷茫。如果此刻有灯光的话，那层苍白的肌肤上，大概也开始出现淡红的血色了吧。  
怎么回事，还挺舒服的嘛。  
原本只是想发泄怒火才将事情做到这个地步，并没有指望从其中得到一丝一毫的愉快，绮礼却意外的发现切嗣的身体并不像想象中的毫无吸引力可言。  
“唔……我也是……失算了呢。”  
低头吮着切嗣微张开的嘴唇，绮礼发现自己的声音也开始变得断断续续。  
“呐，明天……和我……去个没有其他人的地方吧。”  
“什，什么？”切嗣茫然地调转眼神看他。  
“我是说……”绮礼叹出一口灼热的气息，“去约会。”  
“啊？！谁要跟你……”  
“就这么说定了。”  
绮礼单方面地因为一时兴起做出了决定，接着骤然加快了晃腰的节奏，循着让自己最舒适的方向一路进行下去。  
切嗣满是汗水的手臂先是痛苦地推着他的手，渐渐地放松下来，过了不知多久后，手指终于完全失去了力气，不知所措地抓着旁边的被褥。  
“觉得舒服了吗……哈哈，和你讨厌的对象却在床上合得来，你现在是什么感想？”  
绮礼低头咬着他的耳廓，一边低声耳语着。  
被他的声音激得缩了缩脖子，切嗣却没有出声，只是断断续续地发出无意义的呻吟。  
看来是酒劲还在发作，他已经无法理解绮礼说出的话了。  
绮礼遗憾地叹息了一声：“看来，明天说不定……你也不会记得现在的事了。”  
“……唔？”  
“看在你还挺可爱的份上，我就勉强服务一下吧。”  
这样说着，绮礼低头舔舐切嗣胸口上的突起，手指摸到他的下身搓弄着。感觉到这具单薄的身体渐渐增加的热度，他满意地抬手扣住切嗣的手指，顺着体内已经漫散开的酸乏的感觉继续本能地动作下去。  
包裹感与剧烈的摩擦聚集起的热度变得越来越明显，这种熟悉的感觉很显然是高峰来临前的信号。  
接下来怎么办呢……  
“就射在里面留个纪念吧。不必感谢我。”  
绮礼恶意地笑着，望向切嗣的脸轻快地说道。

××××

离开浴室之后……  
那之后发生了什么？  
切嗣从沉睡中醒来后，脑内一片空白，只能呆然地望着天花板。  
基本上，除了被拉开双腿，以及后面痛得要死之外，切嗣对于从浴室里出去后的经历并没有什么特别清晰的记忆。  
喝闷酒容易醉，借酒浇愁特别容易醉，酒后乱什么来着……总之对于这些流传广泛的说法，他在这天晚上是有了再深切凄惨不过，惨得想要拔枪自尽的亲身体验。  
倒也不是真的发生了什么不可挽回的事实让他痛心疾首——反正也不是第一次了——而是脑海中残留下来的感觉除了疼痛之外，倒还有实实在在的肉体上的舒适。  
被抚摸的时候很快就有了反应，做到最后自己好像也很正常地发泄出来了。  
“……啊，好想死。”  
躺在床上醒来的切嗣，只能闭眼忍受精神折磨与宿醉同时作用而刀扎一般的剧烈头痛，低声说出了丝毫没有自嘲含义的真实愿望。  
他的自言自语没有吵醒身旁睡着的人，这张床铺看起来不算是双人规格，两个大男人裹着一床被子显得有些拥挤。  
和上次一样，绮礼的睡相非常端正，除了空间太小把手搭在他的腰上之外，整个人都像是躺着接受医生检查似的笔直伸展着身体，让人很难想象睡觉姿势都这么一板一眼的人在醒来之后竟然会是那样糟糕的个性。  
不过与对方比起来，自己这边就是完全相反惨不忍睹的情况了。  
大概是做完之后就顺着酒劲直接睡了过去，切嗣在睡梦中继续把身边的人当成了大抱枕，不仅上身完全钻进对方怀里，胳膊和腿都搭了上去，掀开被子看的话大概会像是抱住树枝不放的猴子。  
好不容易熬过眼前发黑的头痛，切嗣试着抬了抬腿，想改变现在这个纠缠在一起的状况，却因为突然袭来的剧烈酸乏感而又松开了对肌肉的控制。  
“……哎。”  
叹了口气，他只能暂且先抽回紧搂着对方肩膀的手臂。  
……到底昨晚都干了什么啊，为什么连脖子和胳膊都会酸疼，骨节都像是十年没加油的机械一样一动就咔咔作响。  
被他控制不了身体，吃力笨拙的动作撞了几下，熟睡的绮礼终于醒了过来。睁开眼睛瞥了他一眼，神父还没有完全清醒，出口的声音非常含混：“什么？”  
“没事。我只是……啧！”切嗣又努力了一下，这才摆脱对方的怀抱，将手探入被子中用力地搬自己的腿。  
“呵……看起来相当惨嘛。”  
看一眼就明白对方是因为什么而移动困难，神父露出幸灾乐祸的笑容：“要我像上次一样，对你用治疗魔术吗？立刻，你就会变得神清气爽了。”  
“不要！”  
切嗣几乎是瞬间大喊出来。  
“嘿……那你可就只能爬回家了。现在下床，一定会跪在地上。”神父抬手用手指在他的腰际意味深长地划着圆圈。  
“跟你没关系。”  
切嗣愤愤地说着，侧转身撑住床，想试着坐起来，却不是很顺利，只能皱着眉头艰难地慢慢起身。  
“哎～真是一点都不可爱。明明昨天晚上，还稍微有点可取之处的。”  
在他身后，神父轻快地叹息了一声。  
接着挂在他腰上的手臂稍微用力了一下，就将努力起身到一半的人直接压回了床上。  
“唔！”  
倒回枕头上，切嗣恼火地保持背朝对方的姿势，连咒骂都懒得说出口了。  
“今天是我的休息日，可以稍微起床晚一些。”  
不知为什么忽然自顾自解释起来的绮礼，用压住他的手稍微将他往后搂了搂，让他的背贴在自己的胸口上：“都已经睡在这里了，就陪我再多睡一会。”  
“……你睡吧。睡着之后，我直接用子弹打爆你的头。”切嗣阴沉到极点的声音听起来一点都不像开玩笑。  
“哈哈哈，你哪来的武器呢，你的衣服都是我亲手脱的。况且，昨天不是你自己来找我的吗，完全没有需要生气的理由吧。”  
绮礼一边愉快地说着，一边将嘴唇贴在他的肩上。  
“没人想来找你，我只是去喝酒的。趁着我喝醉的时候干这种事情的你才是十恶不赦，良知败坏——不对，你本来就没有良知这种东西。”  
“这你可就说错了，是你自己哭着扑进我怀里寻求安慰的，顺应你的要求给你安慰才是我的良知的体现吧。”  
切嗣深吸了一口气，像是马上就要爆发的样子，过了一会却又一声不吭地把气全都吐了出去。  
最初的怒火过去以后，他也已经反应过来这种状态下自己不管说什么都是占不了上风的，反而会被嘲笑羞辱得更加凄惨。  
不过出乎意料的，从背后搂着他的人并没有继续紧咬不放地说出惹怒他的话，竟然就这么安静了下来。  
“……？”  
就在切嗣皱起眉头，不知对方到底在打什么主意的时候，绮礼忽然将脸抵在他的后颈上发出了低沉的笑声。  
“呵……哈哈哈哈。”  
没有缘由忽然响起来的笑声听起来非常怪异，再加上绮礼的脸本身就贴近切嗣的耳边，更是显得让人不寒而栗。  
“……你在笑什么？”切嗣虽然不想理他，但是脖子被对方的头发和声波搔得一阵阵鸡皮疙瘩，还是忍不住开口了。  
“没什么，觉得很好笑就笑了。”  
所以说到底有什么好笑的——  
想到这里的时候，切嗣终于反应过来，顿时觉得胸口被郁闷的火气填满。  
总之就是看到他连床都无法离开的虚弱痛苦的模样，这个无德的神父由衷地感到愉快了吧，而且自己昨晚看来是毫无反抗之力，说不定还稍微配合了一下，虽然自己记不清了，但想必也是发生过相当丢脸的事情。  
“你啊。”  
这时耳边终于又传来了除了笑声之外的正常语句。  
“不管我说什么，都是不会停止使用魔术的吧。”  
出人意料的，神父轻柔却异常危险地抛出了一个不相干的话题。  
“唔？”在这种奇怪的转折之下，切嗣一时之间失去了反咬一口的冲动，回答的声音变得有点疑惑：“什么？为什么说到这里去了。”  
“如果不停止的话，这样的事情再来三次。不，可能两次。你就会只剩下等死的日子了。”  
绮礼轻描淡写地说着，语气和内容一点都不相称。但联想到他本人的扭曲性格，这无异于是死神宣判一般的冰冷发言。  
“所以呢？说这个是想干什么？”切嗣背对着他，看不出表情，但回应的声音却非常平静，就像是早已熟知这个事实，根本不需要第三人来提醒似的。  
“虽然之前就问过你了，我还是要再问一遍，切嗣，你是想要自杀吗？”  
“……”  
沉默好一会之后，蜷缩在神父怀里的瘦削男子叹了口气：“当然不是。虽然看起来很像。如果真的想死，我早就不在这个世上了，怎么会拖到现在。”  
“……哦？这还真是出乎意料，你竟然还存有求生欲。”  
切嗣冷淡地哼了声：“已经开始动脑筋要怎么把我的求生欲抹消了？”  
“呵……没有。你不想求死，对我来说可是好事。”  
“……”  
切嗣皱起眉头，不快地侧头向后看了一眼：“你到底想说什么？”  
“确认你还能活多久。你想求死的话这大概就要变成我们最后一次见面了，但还想活下去的话，以后的机会还多得很。”  
“哈？”  
“就是说，我只是要确定，这样抱着你，和你对话的机会还有几次而已。”  
……唔？  
真是奇怪的发言。  
对于这句柔和的感慨，切嗣完全已经摸不着头脑。神父的语气听不出嘲讽和恶意，但如果说这是诚挚的真心话，那听起来简直就像是——  
就在他这样想着的时候，绮礼忽然低声又笑了起来：“哈哈哈，虽然不想死，却还是做着必然把自己拖进失败的深渊的事情吗，你这个天真的想法还是和以前一样，完全没有长进。”  
“如果死了，就什么都做不了了。但是只要活着，我也不会在这种原则上让步，就算是因此没命那也是无可奈何的事。本身我跟你这方面的信念就不一样。”  
“也是呢，和我不同，你是彻底的笨蛋。”  
对于这句断言觉得异常火大，切嗣只能用力推了下抱住自己的手：“少胡扯，你这从里烂到外的假神父才是好不到哪里去。话说快放手，我要回去了。”  
绮礼完全没有松手的意思，反而把手臂更收紧了点：“都说了，今天是我难得的假期。”  
“哈？！所以说这到底跟我有什么关系！”  
“让你，陪我过假期，的意思。”  
一字一句清晰地说出了毫无商量意味的决定，绮礼稍微挪了挪脖子调整侧睡的姿势，接着闭上眼睛发出了平稳的呼吸声。  
出声叫了几次也没有回应，切嗣只能沉默地等着看这个神父要耍什么新花招。  
但是几分钟后，安静的屋内除了多出了轻微的鼾声之外，没有其他的变化。  
等等？  
……简直不可理喻！  
这个人——  
居然就这么抱着自己睡着了！  
切嗣睁大眼睛瞪着脸侧的枕头，过了好一会才确认，言峰绮礼的确已经呼呼地重新入睡，手臂就像钳子一样夹着他的上身，根本就不可能推得开。  
“……”  
虽然脑内一瞬间涌过无数怎么把身后的人脖子拧断的方案，但最终切嗣也只能深深地叹了口气。  
冷静后才想起来，昨天没打招呼就外宿了呢。士郎他一定很担心吧。  
不过就算现在自己能够联系上儿子，或是直接回到家里，他也不知道要用什么态度来面对一心崇拜自己的单纯的孩子。  
想到这里，切嗣忍不住又叹了口气，只能从被子下抬起手，捂住自己的脸。  
算了，就自暴自弃地先忘记这回事吧。

××××

然后不知什么时候，切嗣在背后传来的呼噜声的感染下也睡着了。  
这次很意外的，他没有做什么让人惊恐或是悲伤的复杂的梦，只是四处漫无目的地走着。迷路之后，躺在非常暖和的阳光下的草地上。  
天空就像是近在眼前，伸手就能摸到一样，蓝得不可思议。  
远处好像能听到海浪的声音。但那也是非常柔和的，被微风缓缓推动，只有细小的波浪轻碰发出并不刺耳的声响。  
不知道为什么会在这里，切嗣只是迷茫地闭上眼睛。  
接着，感觉有什么人坐在了他的背后，手指插进他蓬松的头发中安慰般地揉了揉。  
……是谁呢？  
“找到你了。”  
上方传来的，是一个莫名熟悉的低沉声音。  
想不起来这声音属于谁，也完全无法因为这个声音感到安心和温暖。  
但梦中的卫宫切嗣，却对于“有人终于追着迷路的孤身一人的自己找了过来”这个事实，感到了一丝安慰。

××××

两个小时后，切嗣反而是被先睡着的绮礼叫醒的。  
睁开眼看到站在床边的人，切嗣眨了眨眼，接着不由得吃惊地把头抬离了枕头。  
“你这是什么表情？该起来了，我的衣服都穿好了。你的衣服烘干过，都扔在你的被子上。”  
“……”  
切嗣睁大眼睛又瞪了说话的人好几秒，这才闷声应答：“你居然还有除了神父制服之外的其他衣服。”  
“啊？这是当然会有的吧，为什么所有的人看到我的便服第一句都是这个呢。”  
穿着一身宽松的淡蓝色白条纹运动服的绮礼神父一脸理所当然地看着床上的人。和上次在切嗣家里类似，换下标志一般的神父服，穿了另一套衣服的言峰绮礼看起来就完全变成另一种气质的陌生人了。  
“你穿成这样是要去干什么？”  
茫然地坐起身来，从被子上的衣服堆里找出自己的上衣套上了胳膊，切嗣注意到自己的腰腿没再传来酸痛，表情才变了一下：“……你还是对我用治疗魔术了？”  
“当然。还把你扛去洗干净了，你睡得可真沉。不治好你的话，你要怎么和我一起出门？”  
“啧，还要出门？去哪里？”切嗣低下头正想系扣子，却发现衬衣的扣子已经只剩最下面两颗了，“你对我的衣服到底都做了什么……”  
“只是扣子缝线松了而已。”  
明明自己就是让衣服变得不能穿的罪魁祸首，神父的脸上却毫无愧疚心虚的神色：“你应该像我一样，出门吃饭就穿普通的带拉链的衣服。”  
“……”  
切嗣用失去了光亮的眼睛死死瞪了他一会，只能将就着随便把衬衣拢了拢，就开始往身上穿外套。  
“我要去河边。那之前去一趟泰山。”看着他穿衣服，绮礼忽然出声。  
“唔？”  
听着对方自顾自的解释，切嗣愣了下才反应过来泰山指的是哪里，不由得汗毛倒竖：“你又要去吃豆腐吗？！”  
“买豆腐，但是不吃。打包带去河边而已，我要在那里呆一天呢。”  
“……”切嗣咧着嘴用异常反胃的扭曲表情看着他，掀开被子开始穿裤子，“所以说，你去河边一整天是要干什么？”  
绮礼挑起眉头看看他，接着转身走向房间的一个角落，拿起靠在墙边的长条状防水布袋：“当然是钓鱼。”

××××

坐在耳边一片鸟鸣，空气中弥漫着湿润青草味道的河畔，切嗣没精打采地半睁着双眼看着面前缓缓淌过的清澈河流，还是不明白自己为什么会来这种地方。  
“……”  
“……”  
更奇怪的是，这个神父沉默不语地带着他一路经过吵闹的市区，来到冬木市郊的这处鲜有人迹的野生森林里之后，就真的轻车熟路地坐在便携折叠凳上甩开钓竿以老手的气势开始认真地钓鱼了。  
虽然联想到他本人平时的言行，这景象怎么看都非常的不对，但是此刻穿着运动服的高大男子对着水面发呆的模样，又是异乎寻常的协调，也难怪切嗣从半小时前开始就一直陷于微妙的错位感中找不到说话的机会。  
完全不理解这个神父为什么要把珍贵的假日消耗在钓鱼这种毫无效率的事情上，也完全不想追究深层的原因，切嗣从兜里摸出烟盒，望着水里偶尔经过的干瘦小鱼，决定对方不主动开口，自己就绝对不说一句话。  
“哦，上钩了。”  
就在切嗣把烟点着的时候，一动不动的神父忽然直起腰来，嘟囔了一句就开始利索地收线。  
看着被从水中提上来挂在钓钩上的鱼，切嗣不由得咬着烟嫌弃地撇撇嘴：“真小的鱼。”  
“虽然小，但是很好吃。”绮礼却平淡地答道，将鱼放进旁边的水桶后，再次甩杆等待下一次的收获。  
“……咦，你钓来是要吃的吗？”切嗣意外地转头看着水桶。  
“对啊。不吃鱼的话，为什么要来钓鱼？”  
切嗣茫然地挑起眉头，愈加觉得自己是第一天认识对面的人：“据我所知很多钓鱼的人都会把钓到的鱼放回水里去。好像就只是当成个户外运动而已，你不是吗？”  
“不是啊，我是来打猎的。”  
绮礼愈加平淡地回答着，忽然重新开始收线，看来这次只花了很短的时间就让小鱼上钩了。  
“……我还以为你除了豆腐，什么其他东西都不吃呢。”切嗣看着波光粼粼的水面已经没有任何感想，只能讷讷地随便出声了。  
“不会，我不太挑食。而且这里的鱼和豆腐一起吃很美味的。”  
“……”  
果然不管怎么样也还是要吃豆腐的吗你这个麻婆神父！  
——切嗣瞪着前方，忍不住在心里发出痛苦的咆哮。  
接下来的时间被几倍地拉长了。  
平时大概只是喝杯茶看几集电视剧就会打发过去的短暂时光，在这样沉默单调的气氛中变得异常漫长，无所事事的感觉也相应地强烈起来。  
切嗣和神父之间几乎没有对话，只是一个默默地抽烟，一个默默地看着钓竿和水面，偶尔有一两句非常无聊的搭腔，很快又变得无话可说。  
如果真的要形容的话，“时间被停止了”的说法还更贴切一点。  
唯一的变化就是桶里的鱼渐渐地增多了。  
看起来绮礼的说法并没有偏差，他的确是来猎食的。虽然通常都在发呆状态中，但是一旦有鱼上钩就绝对不会放过，倒不如说本该用来休闲的假日里，却用这样过度的集中力持之以恒地钓鱼，这才是最为不可理喻的事情。  
“切嗣。”  
用完全没有变化的姿势看着钓竿，绮礼忽然开口：“你去拾些柴火来。”  
“啊？”  
“用来生火的干柴。”  
“……做什么用？你要点火？”切嗣实在不明白他是怎么从钓鱼跳到了捡柴的事情上。  
“烤鱼啊。用来吃的量已经钓够了。今天钓了两人份，花的时间久了点。”  
绮礼理所当然地说着，开始直起身来，娴熟地收起钓竿。  
“……原来是现杀现吃吗，”切嗣近乎脱力地站起身来，“你连佐料什么的都带了？”  
绮礼的侧脸上不知为何露出了一丝微笑：“带了。”

××××

虽然并不擅长厨艺——或者说根本就是食客杀手——但是至少切嗣还懂得怎么把篝火安全地升起来，并且烤熟已经被剖洗干净扎在金属签上的鱼肉这种野外生存的常识。  
绮礼在亲手利索地宰杀清洗干净所有钓到手的鱼之后，就一直举着瓶装水一边喝一边饶有兴致看他生火烤鱼的模样。虽然切嗣一开始怀疑过这个性格扭曲的家伙是不是想要看自己的笑话，但在诸事顺利的情况下，神父也并没有露出失望的神情。  
这样看来的话……  
不就好像是两个关系很好的老朋友在普通地野炊吗？  
忽然冒出了这种想法，切嗣第一反应就是差点举起手中插鱼的铁签直接插瞎自己的眼睛。  
绝对是圈套，不能被骗了。总之就是从今早一醒来开始，这个神父就让他完全莫名其妙，现在也依然表现怪异。  
“这样可以了吧。”闻到熟了的肉散发出的自然香气，切嗣举起手里的鱼让身边的人看。  
绮礼点了点头，接着拉开了自己随身的运动方包。  
接着——  
从里面抽出了一只大过了头，几乎是拉链打开的同时就从里面迫不及待地弹出来半截的超大深底瓷盘。  
“……这盘子是怎么回事？”切嗣看着他手中的雪白餐具，不由得扭紧了眉头。  
“吃鱼用的。只有这一只，你就和我合用吧，筷子倒是有两双。”  
“吃鱼？吃鱼就这么吃不就好了吗，”切嗣茫然地举了举手里的烤鱼，“你弄这么大一只盘子反而不方便吧。”  
绮礼没有回答，只是把盘子放在膝盖上，接着向他伸出手。  
“呃？”  
切嗣愣了一下才明白对方是问他要手里的鱼，只能茫然地将签子递出去。  
用筷子小心地把鱼从金属签上取下来平放在盘子上，绮礼继续面无表情地向他伸出手。切嗣只能摸不着头脑地拿起另一条烤好的鱼递给他。  
就这样不紧不慢地把所有的小鱼都满满铺在了盘子上之后，绮礼拿起早已放在旁边石头上的袋子，从里面拿出了一摞饭盒。  
“……这是……你从泰山买的……”  
切嗣睁大眼睛不能置信地看着他打开饭盒的动作，隐约升起了巨大的不安预感：“你该不会是想要……”  
“嗯？”  
绮礼抬头看了他一眼，手腕翻转过来，毫不迟疑地把饭盒里鲜红可怖的地狱物质悉数浇在了烤鱼上。  
那一瞬间切嗣真心地想举起手上的一把金属签全都捅进对面男人的嘴和鼻孔里去。  
“为什么要吃惊？我之前就说过鱼和麻婆豆腐一起吃很美味的。”  
侧头看看他，绮礼露出一脸让人难以理解的满足的微笑，一个一个地拿起袋子里的饭盒打开倾倒，还用筷子仔细整理干净，把烤鱼用被岩浆般的血红物质包裹着的豆腐完全掩埋了起来。  
“没有任何一个正常人类会像你这样，专门来山里的河边，把辛辛苦苦钓上来的鱼烤好之后再浇上麻婆豆腐吃下去的。浇上这玩意，全世界的鱼都会是一个味道吧，哪会有好吃和难吃的区别。”  
面对他理所当然的气势，切嗣还是在濒临崩溃的时候冷静地给出了客观的抨击。  
“有没有区别，你尝一尝不就知道了？”  
绮礼用小勺和筷子戳着盘中物，露出亲切异常的微笑舀起一勺已经不能确定是什么东西的红色物质，向切嗣举了举。  
“……你吃就好。”切嗣只能将眼神硬生生转向河面上，假装自己没有看到勺子。  
“这可不行，我是为了向你分享这道美味才带你来这里的。”绮礼完全没有把手收回去的打算。  
来了——  
这满满的鲜红色的恶意终于扑面而来了！  
“这种东西，只有你才会觉得美味，所以你自己吃就行了。我看着就已经饱了。”  
“它只是卖相看起来含糊了一点，不过味道是实实在在的经过了我的严格挑选。你不是说你的味觉根本就分不出食物的优劣，那还有什么可怕的？”  
切嗣不由得用力地拧紧眉头。  
当然吃个豆腐是没什么可怕的，问题是现在这些红兮兮的粘稠物质给他带来的已经是数都数不清的惨痛回忆，配着恶劣的心情吃下去，就算分辨不出味道的舌头也要自行痉挛了。  
“神父，我从早上就开始奇怪了，你专门把我带到这里来，不是真的只是要让我吃这东西而已吧。有话就直接说出来。”  
切嗣别过头躲开勺子，干脆直接不留情面地说出疑虑。  
“嗯？我早就说过的啊。”  
看他坚决不吃，神父暂且调转勺子塞入自己的嘴中：“就是带你来陪我过假期的。没有其他打算。”  
“……所以我才会问，你到底为什么要带我来啊。休息日也还是要找我的麻烦，你也太过无聊了。”切嗣倒胃口地看他嚼着嚼着吐出鱼刺的样子，忍着不想去思考那应该是什么奇怪的味道。  
“什么？”绮礼却意外地抬起眉头。  
“唔？”  
对他的反应反而更加疑惑不解，切嗣也只能同样地抬眉：“难道不是吗。”  
绮礼觉得他的问话很好笑似的，咧开嘴露出奇怪的笑容，继续举起勺子吃饭：“我只是要和你一起过个休息日而已，你想得太多了。”  
“……”切嗣只能不得其解地茫然地瞪着他看。  
大概是被切嗣狐疑的表情看得吃不下去了，绮礼还是暂停了舀豆腐的动作继续出声：“我原先以为，这个世界上如果还有人能了解我的话，肯定非你莫属了。不过那次在泰山重新碰面的时候，我才发现你对我误解相当严重。”  
“别给自己贴金了，我对你没有任何误解。”切嗣斩钉截铁地接道。  
“所以我才带你来看看我的私生活，平缓一下你的紧张情绪，免得你一见我就像炸毛的野猫一样呲牙尖叫。”就像是没听到他的声音似的，绮礼平淡地把后面的话继续说完。  
“……我可从来没有尖叫过。”  
“一见我就掀了桌子泼我一身豆腐的人是谁呢？”  
“那之后跟踪狂一样一路追我回家去的变态才是更加有问题吧。”  
“亲切地打招呼却忽然被你这样对待，还能笑嘻嘻地和你道别的人才不正常。”  
“总之！”  
切嗣发现自己实在是不应该和这个麻婆神父进行无解的诡辩争论，干脆直接站起身来：“总之我完全不想了解你的私生活，也绝对不会因为你态度好一点就对你改观了。火快灭了，我去找点柴来。”  
“鱼都烤好了，不需要再生火了。”绮礼叼着勺子伸开长腿挡住他。  
切嗣不再吭声，直接从他的腿上跨了过去。


	7. [FATE][言切]麻婆豆腐在夕阳下散步 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *简介看1节  
*谢绝转载与二次上传

当然切嗣没有头脑发热到真的去捡没有用处的干柴，他只是走了十几分钟后，找了个河滩边背风的地方坐下来开始默默地继续抽烟而已。  
本来想就这么直接回去的，但遗憾的是这片地方已经接近荒野，他虽然有方向感却不能确定正确的路，如果在回家的途中迷路了，那才是让人笑掉大牙的发展，他就真的可以拔出枪来给自己一发子弹了。  
到底都是怎么回事啊。  
不对，会去仔细想这些的自己本身就很奇怪了。总之他该做的就是冷静下来然后快点摆脱这个变态神父的纠缠，回家去吃士郎做的可口晚饭。  
深深吸入一口烟雾，切嗣把它用尽全力地呼了出去。看着灰白的烟丝丝缕缕在阳光下消散的样子，他稍微找回了一点往日的冷静。  
闷着抽了一会烟，他渐渐想起了早晨醒来时，和言峰绮礼的那些对话。  
虽然不知道这个神父为什么要对他说这些，但不能否认的是那些都是实话。切嗣在放弃见到伊莉雅的愿望，从艾因兹贝伦的城堡失望而归的时候，就已经明白自己准备得再完全，大概也只能再尝试两次左右而已。  
然后，一定也还是失败在等着他吧。  
……那个豆腐神父，简直就像是专门作出厄运预言的恶魔呢。在失败之后，一定就只有等死的日子在等着卫宫切嗣这个一无所成的男人了吧。  
但是即使这样，作为一个父亲，也还是不会放弃见到自己亲生女儿的希望的。  
总之，自己就是这样矛盾又无可救药的天真的人了吧。言峰绮礼对自己的评价，还真是有无法反驳的部分。  
“沙，沙。”  
正当切嗣这样散乱地出神的时候，身后忽然响起了有人踩着草地走过来的声音。  
“找到你了。”  
绮礼低沉的声音在头顶响了起来。  
“……啧。”  
不知为什么对这句话有种熟悉的感觉，切嗣脊背僵了一下，只能吐出一口烟，连头都不想转向背后，没好气地直接出声：“什么事。”  
身后的人走到了他的旁边，并排坐了下来——这时切嗣才从眼角看到，绮礼手上还端着那只巨大的盘子。  
“把你的份留下来了。”  
绮礼平淡地说着，将手里的盘子直接放在了他的两腿之间：“不要浪费粮食。”  
“……”  
切嗣无言地看着比原先少了三分之二的红色物质，仍然感觉一阵冷汗从额头冒了出来。  
“既然你都专门会去吃泰山的凉菜，吃这个也根本不成问题吧。”  
绮礼自顾自地拿起勺子舀了一勺各种形态混合起来的食物，举到切嗣的唇边：“尝一口之后再说。”  
切嗣向后仰的腰已经反向弯到了最大限度，再躲就要躺倒在地了，只能纠结地发出声音：“为什么你非要让我……”  
“吃了我喜欢的食物，才能了解我本人，不是吗。全面了解一个人之后，你就不会那么排斥他了。”绮礼弯起嘴角露出一个早晨开始就出现过的亲切柔和的笑容。  
……天啊这个男人的逻辑居然是这样的——！  
切嗣对于这个荒谬的说法顿时不可思议地愣在了原地。  
就在他的嘴下意识地因为惊愕而张开的时候，绮礼看准时机，把勺子直接塞了进去。  
“唔唔？！”  
“吐出来的话，盘子里的东西就喂给你的衣服了。就像你那次在泰山对我做的事情一样。”  
就在切嗣想吐口水反抗的时候，绮礼恶鬼一般的温和声音在耳边响起来了。  
“唔！”  
想象了一下自己一身油腻穿过整个城市回家去的景象，切嗣也就只能老老实实地闭上嘴，开始嚼嘴里的食物。  
一开始抱着必死觉悟的扭曲表情，在嚼了几下之后，渐渐地松弛开来，很快变成了迷茫的神情。  
怎么回事，其实也不是很难吃嘛。  
虽然的确他本身也是分辨不出食物的优劣，不过浇了麻婆豆腐的烤鱼，吃起来口感的确和他想象的不一样。  
味道还是豆腐的那些熟悉的麻辣味，但是也不是尝不出鱼肉的存在。肉质很鲜嫩有弹性，刺非常少，和冬木市比较常见的几种食用鱼类的味道都不同。  
看着他睁开眼睛将注意力转移的样子，绮礼的嘴角弯起的幅度更大了。又舀了新的红色物质，他把装得满满的小勺继续举到切嗣的嘴边。  
“啧，我自己会吃，用不着这样。”切嗣不快地把头撇向旁边吐出嘴里的刺，伸手想拿过餐具。  
“快点张嘴。”绮礼举着勺子，仍然保持着满面笑容毫不动摇地看着他。  
“……”  
看了看盘子里的厚厚一层红油，又看了看自己身上的衣服，切嗣挣扎了片刻，还是只能放弃地张开嘴。  
接下来就是一勺又一勺。  
一勺又一勺。  
被人举着饭勺等着的感觉并不舒服，尤其嘴里还经常出现带刺的鱼肉，让切嗣不能囫囵吞枣地快速咽下去。完全就是被别人安排的节奏牵着走了。  
原本以为这巨大盘子中的三分之一的红色说不定要经过两个小时左右的长跑才能被小勺完全搬运进他的肚子，但其实被绮礼不间断地塞进嘴里之后，切嗣发现食物下降的速度也很快。  
什么味道来着……  
其实已经感觉不到了。  
吃到最后，舌头完全被麻得失去了知觉。到底被辣得出了多少汗已经不可考，光用来揩鼻涕的餐巾纸就用掉了一堆。  
虽然真的不难吃，但是绝对也算不上好吃，因为这样一口一口的吃法实在是太快了，简直就像上刑一样。  
仔细回想起来，好像这个神父平时就是用这种速度吃掉一盘又一盘的麻婆豆腐的呢。他的口腔和胃到底是什么构造啊，就没有溃疡或是穿孔过吗？  
“哦，很好，乖乖地吃完了呢。”  
不知道重复了多少次舀菜举勺的动作后，绮礼笑眯眯地把勺子放进空盘子里，抬手拍了拍切嗣的肩。  
被他轻拍的人向旁边歪了一下，只顾着一边抽气一边眼神空洞地望向天空，看来是已经被喂食地狱折磨得完全发不出声音了。  
“走吧。回去钓鱼的地方你就可以喝水了。”  
绮礼说着，一手托着盘子，一手拉着切嗣的胳膊站起身。虽然完全不想跟他走并且还转头狠瞪了一眼，切嗣还是在饮用水的召唤下闷闷不乐地站了起来，没精打采地任他拖着往回走。

××××

见到河流之后，切嗣第一个反应就是扑到河边把脸一头扎进水里。  
其实他还想把衣服全都脱了跳进去洗个澡，不过鉴于还有个人心满意足地在旁边看笑话，他实在不想显得太过狼狈。  
“想脱衣服的话就脱嘛。”  
绮礼火上浇油的声音带着笑音，听起来就知道他一定是一副愉悦得快要从眼睛和鼻孔里溢出黑泥的表情。  
根本就懒得出声理他，切嗣大口大口地喝着冷冽甘甜的河水，一边用力搓洗着自己发烫的脸。  
这辈子他都不要再碰麻婆豆腐了。可以的话，那个麻婆神父也不要。  
“这么看起来，你的身体倒是挺软的。脊背拱得真圆啊。”  
故意不让切嗣的心愿达成似的，绮礼一边说着，一边伸手摸上他的后背：“这么说来，在床上的时候你的腿也……”  
被摸的人猛地抬起头来。  
绮礼还没有来得及反应，手腕就被抓住了。切嗣向右拧身，左手侧到背后猛力抽拽他的手臂，抬起右手顺势横向狠狠地推击他的上身。  
魔术师杀手卫宫切嗣，虽然身体已经衰弱，把一个近在咫尺和自己一样蹲着的人推进河里的格斗技的实力还是有的。  
因此绮礼神父也就毫无悬念地失去平衡，向后往涓涓流淌的河流中侧倒过去。  
水很清澈，这条河看起来很浅，但其实平均深度都在半米左右，跌进去当然淹不死，但是肯定会湿透。  
为了让这个高大的神父利索地掉进水里，切嗣还以惊人的弹性原地跳起，往他的屁股上补了一脚。  
“啪！哗——哗哗哗——”  
几乎是在一秒之后，高大的淡蓝色身影就径直撞上了河床，河水被掀起很高的浪花，落下时又对跌倒的人进行了二次浇淋，微卷的头发立刻就湿淋淋地贴在了绮礼的额头上。  
“……”  
对于自己竟然就这么被推进河里的事实还有点反应不过来似的，绮礼睁大眼睛撑着上身，呆坐在河中，直直地望向岸上的人。  
切嗣还翘着一条腿维持着将他踢出去的姿势，呼哧呼哧地喘了几口气，这才将腿放下来换成了弓着脊背的戒备站姿，眼睛也恶狠狠地直线瞪着他。  
“……”  
绮礼又呆坐了好一会，这才咧开嘴露出了不可思议的笑容。  
“哈……哈哈哈。”  
低声笑了一会之后，神父干脆望着岸上的人放声大笑起来：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——！”  
切嗣一边喘着气看他狂笑不止的样子，一边慢慢直起腰来。  
本来以为绮礼会勃然大怒，没想到却换来的是毫无道理的笑声，切嗣在茫然之下，自己也有点失去了气势。  
过了一会，他看着头发噼噼啪啪往下滴水的绮礼，忽然觉得自己这样怒不可遏地站在水边的样子才更加可笑，只能无奈地松开了紧皱的眉头。  
“哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈，你啊，真是让人……该说你什么才好。”  
绮礼笑过了头，说话都有点断断续续，抬手抹了把脸上的水，他这才慢吞吞地从水里站起来，长腿迈开后两三步就回到了河滩上。  
“到底有什么好笑的。”切嗣只能后退了两步躲开他身上不断落下的水珠。  
“身手不错。”  
绮礼没有回答他的问题，只是嗤嗤地笑着，脱下自己沉重的运动服外套，用力拧出大股大股的水来。  
切嗣斜眼看着他，心里盘算着怎么样能给这个人的屁股再来一脚。  
“话说回来，这么点动作你就开始喘气，体力也真是让人不敢恭维。”  
绮礼笑着摇头，将衣服随手搭在旁边的石头上，弯腰脱下裤子，继续用力拧干。和切嗣的瘦削身材不同，就算全身上下只有一条裤衩，健康得几乎要闪闪发亮的神父看起来也还是英武俊朗，身材健美匀称得可以去拍内裤广告。  
皱着眉头打量了他一下，切嗣心里明白自己之前的得手完全是趁人不备，现在面对面的情况下，自己真的抬脚的话只会被抓住脚腕倒提起来扔到河里去，也只能在内心叹口气，往后退了两步，没再继续出声。  
“真凉快。”  
绮礼自顾自地把裤子晾晒摊开后，反手把内裤也拽下来，一丝不挂理直气壮地在凳子上重新坐下：“去捡柴火来。”  
“……哈？”  
“你刚刚自己说要去的，结果又蹲在草丛里抽烟。现在你可以把这个计划完成了。生堆火让我烤衣服。”  
“……”切嗣无言地看着他，眼神都变得黯淡无光了。  
“不然，就自己跳进河里去，变得和我一样脱光等太阳晒衣服。那样的话就原谅你。”  
“两边都不可能。你要想让我陪你，就自己来推我进水里——如果你办得到的话。”  
听到切嗣的回答，绮礼转过头，用难以捉摸的观察眼神把他上下看了看。  
切嗣回应他的视线，弓起脊背露出一副“你敢冲过来就拔出枪和你一决死战”的凶恶气势。  
绮礼侧着脸看看他，还真的站了起来。  
就在切嗣绷紧肌肉盘算是要转身就跑还是掏出枪来给他没穿防弹衣的肉体穿几个洞的时候，绮礼忽然伸手提起了脚边的水桶。  
“……？”  
切嗣愣了一下，不明白他打算干什么。  
绮礼单手将水桶提高，低头看了眼里面，然后转身走到河边，将残余的小半桶水——本来放在水里的鱼已经全都被吃掉了——倒回了河里。  
就算是在阳光的直射下，绮礼也没在意自己一丝不挂的模样，又认真地将桶完全没入河中。  
实在不想看他弯腰之后在晴空下闪闪发亮的屁股，切嗣只能疑惑又不快地把头转向旁侧。  
接着，余光瞥到的就是什么影子快速闪动了一下的画面。  
刚刚感觉到哪里不对，切嗣就发现已经有东西铺天盖地地朝他泼了过来。  
“哗——啪——！”  
凉爽的河水爽爽快快地从斜上方就像瀑布一样浇砸在他身上。视野都被水帘完全挡住，变成半透明的光影了。  
“……………………”  
虽然在第一时间就知道出了什么问题，但躲闪不及的情况下，切嗣干脆放弃狼狈逃跑，直挺挺站在原地让小型瀑布浇了个透。  
在他面前，光溜溜站着的绮礼神父居高临下地看着他，单手举起水桶，在把满满一桶水全都抛出之后还用力抖了抖手，把残余的水也洒在切嗣的头上。  
遮挡眼睛的水帘很快散开了，切嗣从睫毛间滴下的水珠后面无言地看着对面的男人。  
绮礼垂下提桶的手，弯起嘴角满意地微笑了起来。  
“现在你也和我一样了。”  
他幸灾乐祸地说着，望向切嗣身上湿透之后紧贴在锁骨两旁的衬衣领口。  
“……”  
切嗣歪着肩膀脱力地看着他，打架的欲望就像也被桶里的凉水浇熄了似的，连气都气不起来。  
“和我一样脱光，然后用火烤衣服吧。”看着他呆站在原地的样子，绮礼笑眯眯地说出了和好的建议：“一起去捡柴。”  
“不要。”  
切嗣默默地转头面向河流，拿起衣角随便拧了拧，就放弃地松开手没精打采地站着：“我就这么风干。”  
“那样你只会感冒，不会变干的。”  
“那也比变成你这个模样强。”切嗣转过头不想看对面的人那两块刺眼的胸肌。  
“我什么模样？我昨天一直是这个模样和你一起睡觉的。”绮礼抬起手拨开仍然湿淋淋的额发。  
“……”  
面对这个理直气壮的回答，切嗣也只能狠狠地闭上自己的嘴。  
仔细想想，他自己不也是一丝不挂地抱着巨型豆腐挤在床上睡了一晚吗。根本就拿不出能驳倒对方的事实来，倒不如说这个话题继续下去才会把让他不堪回首的记忆全都挖出来。  
“走吧。”  
绮礼伸出长臂，捏着他的衣袖拽了拽，又重复了一遍：“去捡柴火。”  
切嗣望着天空沉默了半晌，摇摇晃晃地转过身来，算是默许了他的建议。  
绮礼满意地咧开嘴露出得胜一般的怪笑，张开手指握住他的手腕，转身拉着他往远处的林子走去。

××××

虽然直觉认为绮礼一定在打什么糟糕的主意，不过捡柴的过程中倒也没发生什么特别的事情。  
看着自己身上滴滴答答往下落的水，切嗣稍微冷静了些，这才想起之前被自己忽视的一个重要问题。  
……已，已经一整夜加半个白天了，他竟然还是忘记联系等在家中的士郎。  
回去……要怎么解释自己的行踪啊……  
漫不经心地弯腰捡了一会，切嗣迟疑了又迟疑，还是抱着枯枝出声了。  
“鱼……”  
听到他的声音，附近的绮礼转过身来：“嗯？”  
“中午烤的那种鱼，钓一些给我。”  
“喔～？”  
“等衣服烤干得很久吧。总之就钓几条给我。做不到吗。”切嗣实在是很不想说出类似于请求的话，语气变得越来越生硬。  
“哦……当然做得到，你要一桶也可以。”  
绮礼侧头看看他，露出了意味深长的笑脸：“亲我一下就答应你。”  
“……去死吧。你去亲大树吧。”切嗣愤然转过身去。  
下一秒，身边的神父迅速将两手撑在他身边的树干上，把他圈在怀中拦下，接着侧头就对着他的嘴唇咬了上去。  
切嗣的第一反应就是用手里的树枝一把插向对方两腿之间的某个部位。  
不过他的动作还是慢了一步，神父在亲到他之后迅速地一扭腰就闪开了危险的枝头，脸上的笑容毫无变化。  
看着切嗣皱紧眉头，马上又要咆哮的神情，绮礼转过身重新往河边走：“我去钓鱼。”

××××

回到河边之后重新生起了火堆，切嗣恼火地看着绮礼端正地一丝不挂地坐着钓鱼的样子，又看看自己身上的衣服，还是走到河边，将湿透的衣物一件件地脱下来。  
不过脱掉之后他并没有直接用树枝架起来烤火，而是干脆将衣服整个重新浸在河里，蹲着搓洗起来。  
“切嗣，你不是要弄干衣服吗，怎么让衣服变得更湿了呢？”  
很明显是无视了他散发出的“不要和我说话”的敌视气氛，绮礼一边拨弄着火堆一边饶有兴致地看着他说道。  
“你那个桶，泼出来的水全都是鱼腥味。我可不想就这么烤干然后带着腥味回去。”  
切嗣没好气地说着，拧干上衣放在旁边，接着站起身脱下裤子，继续浸到河里用力搓。  
“嗯……”  
“别发出那种烦人的声音，有话就快说。”  
绮礼转过身，从正面看着切嗣脱得和自己一样光溜溜，赤脚蹲在河滩边投洗衣服的模样，露出了愉快到眼睛都眯起来的笑脸：“没什么。既然你要洗衣服，连我的也一起搓一把嘛。因为你的原因，我的衣服上可全都沾满了河床的泥。”  
“别作梦了。”  
“你不洗我就不给你钓鱼。”  
“刚刚不是才说亲了我你就钓吗？！”切嗣愤然把拧成长棍状的裤子用力甩进水里，激起很高的浪花。  
“嗯？你不是没有接受吗？所以我这次换个条件。”  
“亲都亲过了！我接受不接受有什么意义吗！”  
这次切嗣干脆抡起带水的裤子朝绮礼的脸上打了过去。  
敏捷地一把抓住裤子，绮礼微笑着开始和切嗣拔河一般地角力：“这不一样，我说的是亲我一下。刚刚是我亲你了一下。”  
“……”  
切嗣觉得自己再这么用力地咬牙下去大牙就要碎在嘴里了，只能松开牙关说话：“算了我洗衣服。把你的衣服扔过来。”  
说出这句话的时候，他也不太明白绮礼为什么会咧开嘴露出一个更加奇怪的笑容。  
这时清醒状态下的卫宫切嗣，早就不记得自己昨天喝醉酒被绮礼抱回去之后，对方给出二选一的选项里除了用身体偿还之外，另外的一个选项的内容是什么了。  
“不过，话说回来，你到底是怎么会想到要来这种地方钓鱼啊，就算让我专门找，我都未必会找到这种荒郊野外来。”  
用力到近乎泄愤地搓着绮礼的运动服，切嗣实在是觉得只有自己一个弄出巨大动静的状态尴尬得难以忍受，只能开口搭话。  
“晨跑的时候顺着河道跑过来的。觉得气氛不错就记下了。”  
“你晨跑到底要跑多远……”  
“嗯？我觉得这点距离为了保持体力是必须的吧。其实你也可以和我一起晨跑啊。体质会变好的。”  
“没兴趣。”  
切嗣再度觉得主动搭话的自己实在是太蠢了，只能低下头继续搓衣服。  
哎哟，脊背和腿被风刮得有点冷啊。等到衣服烤干还得很久，这样光着下去还真是有点吃不消。  
对了，在洗衣服的时候撕了绮礼的运动裤的裤裆或者在衣服上开几个洞怎么样？这应该是个好主意！  
就在切嗣觉得自己忽然冒出的想法实在是太合理了，准备付诸实施的时候，绮礼忽然站起身来。  
“干什么？！”切嗣几乎是反射地转头瞪他。  
“……上厕所。”绮礼茫然地看了他一眼，接着往远处的草丛走。  
确定他真的走远了，切嗣低下头来继续研究要怎么样才能稳准狠地把手里的衣服肢解成几大块。  
就在他对着阳光仔细查看裤子的缝线的结实程度时——  
“怎么，对我的衣服很有兴趣？”  
耳边忽然响起了兴致勃勃的低沉声音。  
“唔！”  
切嗣正想转身，不知什么时候蹲在他后面的绮礼就已经抬起手臂绕过他的两侧，从后面将他抱住了。  
“想要我的衣服放在枕边安眠吗？哎呀，想要就说嘛。”  
“呸啊！我怎么可能想要这玩意啊！”  
切嗣被贴在背上的另一个温热身体的触感搞得头皮发麻，挣扎又挣不脱，只能愤然将手里的衣服扔回水里。  
“不过说到这个，你昨天晚上也是梦里哭着说梦话好几次，”绮礼完全不在意他咆哮的声音，角力了几下之后将他向后抱到自己怀里，就地坐在河滩上，“平时你睡觉难道每天都是这样？怪不得黑眼圈永远消不掉。”  
“自己睡觉的样子自己怎么会知道啊。话说你就不觉得屁股很硌吗，快点放开我回去坐你的凳子。”  
“承蒙关心，我还不觉得。”  
“啧……”  
切嗣抬头看着天，已经不想去思考如果此刻有个第三人经过这里，会看到的是什么样一副景象了，声音干脆自暴自弃地平静下来：“我从来就睡不踏实。想要好好休息，我会用催眠魔术，不劳你操心。”  
“……”  
绮礼搂着他的手臂忽然收紧了一下：“那种会切断意识的？”  
“差不多吧。”  
“那个魔术，绝对不能再用。不然以后你出现依赖症状，就会变成如果没有魔术就无法休息的体质，那就干脆是一个废人了。”  
切嗣叹了口气，摸了摸腰想拿烟，想起自己没穿衣服根本没东西可拿，只能由叹了口气：“我知道。所以除非万不得已我不会用。但就算我用了和你也没关系。”  
“当然有关系。我们最近只要见面，就总是在重复这样的对话呢。”  
绮礼说着，将他的上身扳过来，抬手捏住他的脸颊，低头突然地吻了上去。  
“唔唔唔——？！”  
切嗣还没来得及咬住牙关，就已经没防备地被对方的舌头长驱直入。卷住了他的舌尖之后，绮礼耐心地慢慢吮咬舔舐起来。  
被牢牢地箍在对方的怀里，切嗣不要说推了，连把头后仰都做不到。  
原先吹在身上的凉风都被绮礼的身体挡住了，现在周围都是人体散发出的热量烘暖的空气。绮礼一边慢悠悠地亲着他，一边抬手插进他的头发里，就像对待小动物一样抚摩着他的后颈。  
被这样温和的动作搞得有些疑惑，一度安静下来的切嗣，在绮礼松开嘴唇喘息的间隙，忽然看到了什么不得了事情似的再度挣扎起来，用力想推开对方：“喂，别继续了……唔唔！”  
绮礼完全不理会他，继续用力搂进怀里咬住他的嘴唇，不给他说话的机会。  
切嗣只能一边从鼻子里支支吾吾地发出愤怒的声音，一边在他怀里扭动，却仍然不能动弹，而且因为仍然在接吻中，他这样只能让气氛变得更加微妙而已。  
终于这样反复了四五次以后，绮礼就像吃饱了似的满意地抬头，舔着嘴唇稍微后仰：“嗯？你刚才想说什么？”  
“噗哈，呼，呼，”差点就被亲得没气的切嗣大喘了几口气，才恼火地用力抬手捅了他一拳，“你个蠢货！还不快去捡！”  
“……唔？什么？”  
“那边啊！”切嗣猛地举起手臂指向远处的河流，那里有几片彩色的布正在顺着河流缓缓远去，“该死的你一直不让我说话！我们的衣服被水冲走啦！”  
“哦。”  
绮礼仍旧保持着抱着切嗣的动作，竟然没有任何反应。  
“哦什么哦？！你打算就这么回去吗？！你不捡就快放开我让我去啊！”切嗣的声音听起来快崩溃了。  
“唔，就这么回去？”  
绮礼沉吟了一下，把头埋在切嗣的颈窝里：“这主意似乎也挺有趣的。”  
“Time alter——”  
绮礼立刻抬起手，用力捂住切嗣的嘴，阻止他继续念咒语：“冷静点，我会去捡的。”  
“唔唔呜呜喔！”  
从绮礼的手掌后发出了从音调判断大概是“那就快去啊！”之类的怒吼，切嗣像被激怒的恶犬一样用力甩头，尝试从各种角度挣脱然后咬断绮礼的手指。  
被他的怒气骚扰得也实在亲亲抱抱不下去了，绮礼只能松开他站起身，向着远处的河流大步奔跑过去。

××××

总之在切嗣的那声惨叫之后，两个光溜溜的中年男人是怎样从河水的怀抱中夺回了自己的衣物而没有落得光屁股回家的下场，那种复杂的过程就暂时不去赘述。  
此刻的另一边，就在切嗣被豆腐神父牢牢纠缠在了野地中，焦头烂额的时候，他的家里也弥漫着淡淡的不安气氛。  
卫宫士郎虽然看起来虎头虎脑很有精神，但其实是个心思很纤细的孩子。  
早从父亲旅行回来那天开始，他就觉得自己的老爹哪里不太对劲了。  
果然，昨天说要去小店喝一杯之后，切嗣就一整晚都没有回来。  
“不要紧吗……”  
剧烈的不安中，和平时的习惯一样，花了一整天来清扫宅院门前的这条马路，终于在傍晚结束工作的时候，小士郎抹着头上的汗发出了担忧的感慨。  
其实，切嗣这个人有没有烦恼，是很好看出来的。因为他对自己不设心防，什么都会表现在脸上。  
就算是这次忽然回家，一直强打精神露出笑容，士郎也能看出老爸的眼睛里透着浓重的失望和伤心。  
……肯定是在旅行途中遇到了什么事情吧。又或者，老爸根本就不是专门去旅行，而是出远门办什么很艰难的事情的。  
没有告诉他，一定是因为那是就算让孩子知道了，也完全得不到帮助的大麻烦吧。  
这样想着感到了无能为力的焦躁，小士郎不由得又叹了一口气。  
就在他直起腰的时候，眼睛忽然捕捉到了路的尽头一个再熟悉不过的身影。  
“那是……诶？老爹？”  
眨眨眼之后，他确定手里提着一个袋子慢慢往自己这边走的男人的确就是切嗣，不由得高兴地举起手来挥了挥：“老爹——！你回来啦！”  
被他的声音吓了一跳，正在低头往前走的切嗣抬起头，接着迅速地推开正在身边走着的某个人，一边把这个人用脚往远处踢一边笑着向儿子举手示意。  
“唔？”  
士郎看到父亲的反应不由得愣了下，这才注意到的确有个穿着淡蓝色运动服的高大结实的男性身影刚刚从切嗣身边离开，往另一个方向去了。  
在这之前，那个人好像一直和切嗣并行……是认识的人？  
拖着大扫帚跑了过去，士郎习惯性地先接过父亲手上的东西：“怎么昨天没回来，吓了我一跳。”  
“抱歉抱歉，本来是要联系你的，去的地方太荒了没有手机信号。”  
“咦？是去野外了？”  
“嗯……各种突然的原因……被人拖去河边钓鱼。哎，我本来不是很想去的。”  
切嗣含混地笑着应答，拍拍他的肩拉他继续往家门口走：“给你带了几条回来，在你手上的袋子里，挺好吃的。”  
“喔——新鲜的活鱼啊，那我晚饭就煮鱼汤好了。”  
“那真是太好啦，我也很饿了。”  
看着父亲笑得心情很好的样子，士郎稍微放下心来，下意识地转头看了一眼。  
“唔！”  
路的尽头，之前离去的那个高大男子，忽然停下来侧向这边，正和他对上了视线。  
应该是没见过的陌生人。离得太远了看不清容貌，但这个人的确正在看这边。  
两秒后，对方先收回视线，扛着一个好像是装工具的长条袋与水桶离开了。  
“士郎，怎么了？”  
“老爹，刚刚那个叔叔，是一起玩的人吗？”士郎指着那个奇怪的运动服大叔的离去方向问道。  
“唔！”  
切嗣露出了非常可疑的尴尬神情。  
片刻之后，他抬头看了眼马上就要消失在路口处的高大背影，从鼻子里意义不明地哼了一声。  
“不是。那只是一盘正在散步的麻婆豆腐而已。”  
接着，这样笃定地下了结论。  
“……哈？诶？”小士郎只能茫然地睁大了眼睛。  
“就是一块豆腐。烂透了的豆腐。还有千万记住，城里有一家叫红洲宴岁馆·泰山的中华料理店，那里的饭超级难吃，你绝对绝对不要走进去。”  
“诶……？老爹？”看着爆发一般喋喋不休的切嗣，士郎的眼睛睁得越来越大。  
“对了。还有一件重要的事情要说。”  
往前自顾自走了几步，切嗣转过身来，背对夕阳望向自己对面的男童。  
“你不是一直求我教你魔术吗？”  
士郎的眼睛顿时睁到了极限，感觉眼角都要被撕裂了。  
“我可以教你。但是只能教一点而已。只有一点点。”  
切嗣严肃地说完这句话，又忽然觉得自己这样的态度很好笑似的松开眉头。  
“如果你不嫌我这个老爸太过于半吊子的话。今天开始你就是我的学生了。”  
“……”  
士郎不由得张大了嘴。太过吃惊和意外之下，幼童完全失去了声音，只能怔怔地看着父亲。  
面前的瘦削身影好像被淡金色的夕阳勾出炫目的轮廓，微风带动衣襟，让父亲看起来显得异常潇洒和高大。  
居然……居然答应了？  
不是自己怎么恳求纠缠，父亲都完全不予理会的吗？怎么会忽然……到底发生了什么事？  
想到这里，士郎忽然反应过来。  
啊，原来是这样，老爸他，是在外出散心之后，重新调整了心情，振作起来了吧。  
那么，刚刚那位扛着水桶离开的“散步的豆腐”，会不会就是帮助老爸治愈了忧伤的好人呢？  
“傻瓜。”  
切嗣抬起手，揉了揉他的头：“为什么忽然就哭起来了啊。”  
这时士郎才发现自己的眼睛里已经滚出大滴大滴的泪珠，脸都开始发烫了。  
“我可不是想要把你惹哭才说这个的呀，我原来以为你会很高兴呢。”切嗣笑着蹲下来，从兜里掏出手帕擦着士郎的小脸。  
“我是……很高兴啊。很高兴。”  
士郎抬起胳膊，用力地蹭蹭自己的眼睛，接着还有泪水的脸上又绽开笑容：“我去炖鱼汤！”  
“一起走吧。”  
切嗣轻松地笑着，站起身来，拉着士郎的小手，在慢慢暗淡的夕阳的余晖中走向不远处的家门。

××××

对于卫宫切嗣来说，教士郎魔术的这件事并不是事先就计划好了的。  
士郎央求了很久，百般纠缠之下，他都没有答应，而此刻忽然又改了主意，的确就像士郎猜的那样是因为心境发生了变化。  
虽然不想承认，不过起因的确是和言峰绮礼这个麻婆神父的重逢吧。  
在所有人都忘记了魔术师杀手卫宫切嗣这个人的时候，只有绮礼还记得，真是再讽刺不过的事实。  
因为很明白以绮礼的性格不会刻意说出善意的谎言，在泰山听到对方关于自己身体状况的断言时，切嗣很快因为酒精冲头中断了思考，不过现在又把这个问题想起来了。  
在夕阳中看着言峰绮礼的背影与卫宫士郎天真的面容时，他忽然意识到，自己并不是一无所有。他失去了女儿，但士郎又成为了他的儿子。  
一直以来，他就像是被能干的士郎照顾着一样。虽然也有试着作为一个长辈来教导孩子，但本身已经离正常的人生相去太远的经历，令他几乎没有什么可以教给士郎的东西。  
那么……至少把自己死去的魔术师的生命交给儿子延续下去吧。  
并不是为了救出伊莉雅或是让士郎步入危险的争端中，他只是……  
不想丢弃“魔术”这种力量罢了。  
时光夺走了他的一切之后，给他怜悯般地留下的东西，那就好像是他用来确认自己作为一个魔术师所经历的一切都不是虚假的唯一证据。  
就像绮礼说的那样，不管结局是怎样的，自己都必然会顺着天真却执着的道路走下去吧。  
能够把自己身上有关魔术的记忆交付给士郎的话，就像是把宝物早早转让一样。这样，他就再也不需要回头，也不会存有遗憾了。

××××

那之后，两三年的时光渐渐流逝过去。


	8. [FATE][言切]麻婆豆腐在夕阳下散步 08 end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *简介看1节  
*谢绝转载与二次上传  
*最后选项部分是2004版PC平台FSN游戏选项的梗

这天，卫宫宅邸微风和煦，院落的花大团大片地开放，空气中都是让人舒心的柔和香气。  
穿着宽松睡衣的瘦削男子，没有用任何寝具，只是枕着自己弯折的手臂，在房屋的走廊上蜷缩着睡觉。  
那样子看起来真是非常的疲惫和安心。  
他的脸颊和手臂，都已经完全的皮包骨头。就算睡衣宽松，也能看得出下面的肩胛骨突出得有多厉害。身体的健康状况并不好，只有医院的重病者才会有这样毫无血色的糟糕脸色。  
但是这个男人就算在睡梦中，嘴角也还带有放松的微笑。看起来就像受重伤的野兽终于回到自己的巢穴一样，就算精疲力竭，却也还保有最低限度的尊严。  
“……唔？”  
呼呼睡着的时候，他忽然感觉什么东西接近了而睁开了眼睛。  
眨眨眼看了眼前方，接着他才意识到自己应该看的是相反的方向。  
“你怎么又来了。”  
沙哑地说着，他艰难地翻过身，看向自己背后的地面，那里果然站着一个穿着神父装的高大男人。  
“呵，听说你旅行回来了，就来为你接风洗尘啊。”  
用一贯的轻快语气说着，绮礼在他旁边的地上坐了下来，将一个大袋子放在了他的头旁边。  
“啧……我一点都不想见你。”  
切嗣沙哑地说着，转头看向远处的院子。  
“每次见我，你都会这么说呢。明明表情马上就放松下来了，完全没有说服力。”绮礼说着，打开袋子将里面的东西一样一样拿出来。  
“我的表情根本就没变，你脑内补完的技能又上升了一个台阶才对。话说回来，明明根本就和我没有往来，每次我从外面回来你又是第一时间找到我，你到底在打什么主意啊。”  
切嗣叹了口气，撑着地面慢慢坐了起来。看起来他的体力已经几乎为零了，就算挪动一下，也变得非常吃力。  
“没什么。你又去艾因兹贝伦了？真是让人吃惊的毅力，你每次回来的样子，都让我觉得你没有直接死在那里简直就是个奇迹。”  
“是啊，又去了。不过这也是最后一次了。”  
经过几年的来来往往，切嗣已经懒于再去躲避这个神父问出的骚扰问题，干脆平淡地回答道。  
“就像我曾经说的那样，你终于进入等死的日子了吗？”  
看着切嗣虚弱的模样，绮礼的脸上没有一丝同情，只是和以往一样露出怪异的笑容：“看这样子，你是活不过一年了。”  
“大概吧。”切嗣像是已经释然了，回答的声音也听不出忧伤和遗憾。  
“舌头还能尝到味道吗？”  
“还可以。但是视力已经不行了。最后，五感会渐渐地全都退化吧。”  
“味觉还在就好。”  
绮礼说着，打开从袋子里拿来的饭盒，接着拿起酒瓶和两支小酒杯：“我买了你喜欢的泰山的下酒菜来。”  
“……”  
切嗣眯起视力退化的眼睛，定睛看了一会他的手，才讷讷地出声：“两个杯子？……不对，我的眼睛已经到这种程度了吗……”  
“就是两个杯子。你的眼睛比我想象的强一点。”  
绮礼说着，给两只酒杯都倒上清酒。  
“……为什么是两只？”切嗣没精打采地拿起饭盒边的筷子，吸了口气用上很大的力气，才终于把免洗筷掰开来。  
“当然是因为有一只是我要用的。”绮礼说着，把倒满的酒杯递给他。  
“……？你不是不喝酒吗？”切嗣完全没有伸手接过的打算，却被强行拉起手，手指间被塞进了杯子。  
“很少喝，但不是不会喝。心情好的时候，我也是会来一杯的。”  
“……原来如此，心情好呢。”  
切嗣摇摇头，将杯子凑到嘴边，咂了一口，不再多说地干脆夹起菜吃了起来。  
“听这语气，你好像又误解了。我并不是看你全身萎缩退化的模样很愉快，而是对于还能见到你这件事心情很好。”  
绮礼说着，打开属于自己的饭盒，下酒菜很显然还是那个一成不变的地狱麻婆豆腐。  
“得了，现在你说这种话我已经不会吃惊了。你就省一省，拿去骗别的人吧。”  
“这可是发自肺腑的真心话。”  
“嘿。”  
听到这声嗤之以鼻的冷笑声，绮礼抬起头，直直地望向对面的切嗣。  
被他看着的人只是低头小口啜着杯子里的酒，并不理会他的目光。但就算抬起头来，视线早就一片模糊的切嗣也已经看不到绮礼脸上的表情了。  
看了他一会，绮礼也低头开始吃菜：“切嗣，我记得好像四次战争过后，我和你第一次见面，就是在泰山吧。”  
“……那又怎么样。”  
“你还记得吗？大概忘记了吧。那次见面的时候，我就说过，我是爱着你的呢。”  
切嗣喝酒的动作猛然停了一下。  
接着他急忙转头，噗地把嘴里的酒喷在了旁边的地上。  
“嗤，哈哈哈，你到底想说什么，哈哈，害得我把酒都洒了。”抬手擦着下巴上的酒渍，切嗣根本就不想理会对方重复了不知多少次的说辞，只是不停地发笑。  
看着他的模样，绮礼的声音却还是没有变化：“我啊，明明就没再做过什么伤害你的事了。被人这样对待，正常人都会感动的吧。还是说，你其实是想让我粗暴地侮辱你？”  
“行了。我又不是不知道你到底在打算什么，你老来这种话题简直都快变成固定笑话了。要我因为你这种话动摇，我倒是宁可吞下三盘麻婆豆腐。你自己也应该很清楚，不管用什么方式折腾我，我对你的看法都已经不会变了。”  
“……”  
绮礼没再出声，只是沉默地看了他好一会。  
再次无视他的目光，切嗣拿起酒瓶，给杯子里重新加满酒：“不过，每次看到你，你都是一个模样，让我总觉得自己记了错日子。果然变老的只有我一个而已。”  
“什么？不会啊，在我眼里你也没什么变化。”  
绮礼说着，伸手捏了捏他头侧翘起的短发。  
“比如这个像猫耳朵的部分。”  
“……”  
“还有，澄清你对我的另一个误解吧。并不是因为要来安慰你，而是因为今天是我的休息日，我才来的。我一整年当中也没有几次休息日。”  
“呵，我本来就没那么认为。你会安慰人，那才是让我吓得杯子都要掉了。”  
“所以我要在这里呆一整天。”  
“……那也随便你，反正我赶也是赶不走你的。”  
绮礼将捏着柔软发丝的手向下摁，揉进切嗣的头发里，忽然突兀地叹息了一声：“呵，看来在你活着的时候，我是不可能让你爱上我了。”  
“哈。要是我在另一个没有圣杯和魔术的世界遇到你的话，说不定会改主意。现在就别想了。”切嗣的声音一如既往的冷淡。  
“另一个世界吗。那么，我就向圣杯许愿试试吧。”  
听到他这么说，切嗣喝酒的动作顿了一下，接着抬起头来，无光的眼睛望向晴朗的天空。  
“圣杯？哈哈哈，不要说圣杯根本就不会完成你的愿望，下一次圣杯现身，也要五十多年后了，你根本活不到那时候。”  
“那可不好说。”  
绮礼和他一样抬头看着天空，接着忽然侧身，将头绕到他的面前，在残留着酒气的嘴唇上轻吻了下，吮住下唇，将舌头探了进去。  
“……”  
切嗣只是直直地坐着随便他亲，甚至都不像以前那样试图挣扎几下。并不是因为乐于被占便宜，而是已经没有了挣扎的力气。  
绮礼亲了很长时间。  
等到他松开嘴唇，略微喘息了几下重新转身坐直的时候，切嗣才终于有了一点反应——抬起干瘦的手指捂住了自己的嘴。  
“好辣。”  
他皱着眉头从手掌后发出了苦涩的嘟囔。  
“呵……哈哈哈。”  
看着这个男人麻木平淡的面容终于狼狈地紧皱起来，绮礼满意地笑着，拿起勺子，继续将鲜红的麻婆豆腐舀起，放进自己的嘴中。

××××

在卫宫宅邸度过的那一整天，是言峰绮礼与卫宫切嗣共度的最后一段时光。  
正像熟知伤病症状的神父所说的，切嗣那已经濒临散架的身体并没有撑过一年。确切的说，在与绮礼的那次见面后，他只过了四个月，就已经完全无法出门。又过了一个半月左右，就静静逝去了。  
得知切嗣去世的消息，神父也并没有去看过他的坟墓，只是以一个神职人员的天职，为切嗣念了一段祷文而已。  
本身心性就和正常人不同的神父，这几年间看着那具半步踩在棺材里的残破身躯饱受肉体和精神的折磨的时候，并不会悲伤和同情，顶多是像一个旁观者一样平淡以对而已。他甚至连亲手了结这条性命，给卫宫切嗣一个痛快的结局都懒于动手。  
更何况从很久以前，他就已经知道这个男人会走到这一步了。  
只是觉得很可惜。  
比方说，这个世界上，大概再也找不到第二个人，愿意和他坐在同一张桌上，尝试吃下他盘中的麻婆豆腐了吧。  
又比方说，也不会有第二个人，会当着他的面将代表神的十字架像棒球一样扔出去。  
也不会有人一见到他就露出像见到恶鬼一样的凶恶的防御神情。  
也不会有人明知道自己打不过他，还专门找茬生事，把他整个人都推进河里，还在后面补上一脚。  
——全都是不可能在别人身上发生的事情。  
卫宫切嗣这个人是特别的。  
理解和看透言峰绮礼的灵魂，对他不存偏见和也不抱有兴趣的唯一一人，却在还没有爱上言峰绮礼之前就死去了。  
“……啊，原来是这样吗。输的人是我啊。”  
很久之后，在寒冷的冬季也雷打不动地坐在郊外的河畔钓鱼的绮礼，忽然叹出白色的热气，自言自语地说道。  
在打算让卫宫切嗣爱上自己，进而将他彻底毁灭之前——  
先爱上对方的人，其实是言峰绮礼吧。

××××

红洲宴岁馆·泰山这家中华料理店，也算是可以自称几十年的老店了。  
客人换了一批又一批，有一个人却可以说是让店主都感动了的死忠支持者，每周都会来一到三次，几乎是隔一两天就会看到他高大的身影进入店门的景象。  
真的有这么好吃吗，自己店里的这道麻婆豆腐？  
竟然会让一个人持之以恒地吃了十几年也没有厌倦，每次的餐点都是纯粹的豆腐，连续可以吃下好几盘，甚至连米饭都不需要。  
这样特殊的客人，可以说也算是店主本人的心灵安慰之一了。店铺也经历过经营不善濒临解散的窘境，但一想到还有这样的客人在，也就硬是坚持了下来。  
可惜的是，这位客人总是一个人吃饭呢。  
风评非常好，好到无懈可击的神父先生。据说早年丧妻之后，就没有再娶，有没有孩子也不确定。来到店里也是默不作声地迅速吃饭，吃完就无言地起身离开，总让人替他觉得有点寂寞。  
不过这天，神父的桌前出现了一位让人在意的赤铜发色的少年。  
这孩子进店之后像是在找谁，店主便自然地起身去招呼了，但少年却在看到神父之后先是惊呆在原地，接着无奈地走了过去。  
留心地看着那一桌的情况，店主忽然发觉——  
这个少年，是神父的熟人吧。  
忽然大感兴趣，他便在一旁悄悄地观看。  
不过，总觉得很久以前，那个桌边少年所坐的位置上，还曾经坐下过另外一人，那个人，好像冷静地将神父递出的勺子中的麻婆豆腐吃下去了呢。  
啊，这么想来，那个人后来好像来过很多次店里。有时候是自己来，有时候会和神父坐在同一张桌。  
那个男人，现在去哪了呢？  
正在店主走神的时候，桌子那边的神父忽然举起手里的小勺，对着少年发出了沉闷的声音。  
“吃吗？”  
“你吃就好！”  
少年几乎是在他话音刚落的时候就惊恐地用力拍击桌面，大喊了回去。  
神父努努嘴，露出一丝失望的神情，接着低头继续吃饭。  
和他一样露出失望表情的还有躲在柜台后面的泰山的老板。  
果然，能够理解和亲近这位神父先生的人，还是少之又少的吧。

【——果然，能够理解言峰绮礼的人，还是只有卫宫切嗣吧。卫宫士郎，看起来虽然相似，却还是与父亲不同的人。】

而与此同时，不远处低头吃饭的神父，心中这样想道。

××××

经过很长的一番交谈之后，少年没有吃任何东西，转身离开了中华料理店，看来他只是来见神父，而不是来吃饭的。  
在他走之后，神父直起腰来，不知为何对着无人的空气咧开嘴，怪异地笑了。  
接着，他伸起长臂，对着柜台后的店老板出声：“麻烦再加一盘麻婆豆腐，和一盘拌三丝。来一瓶酒。”  
……什么？这个从没有点过其他菜肴也不喝酒的神父，居然换口味了？！  
虽然异常疑惑，店主也还是一样殷勤地照办。  
“啊对了。”  
桌后的神父看着他取酒的动作，忽然加了一句。  
“请拿两只杯子。”

—— Normal End 完——

选项：

终章

Ture End 【Find you】

跳过此场景可以吗？ 是/否

××××

终章 True End～Find you

死亡对于言峰绮礼来说并不是什么可怕的事情。  
他的战斗方式反而更近似于和死神并肩为伍，能够平安无事地活到现在，只是因为他的力量和技巧太过高超。  
当然也离不开运气。  
最大的运气自然是替代了他的心脏，令他以活人的状态继续存在于世间的圣杯中的黑泥了。此世间一切之恶，正是让绮礼神父死而复生，获得源源不断生命力的来源。  
因此某种意义上来说，他早就是行尸走肉了。给予作为人类的他死亡这个事实的，是卫宫切嗣举起的枪射出的那枚子弹。  
卫宫切嗣。  
最近已经不会经常想到这个名字了。  
但是生死边缘的时候，还是会不由自主地默念，那感觉就像是在确定自己还活着一样。  
第五次圣杯战争，并不像卫宫切嗣想的那样，需要五十多年才会到来。切嗣死后五年，其儿子就已经成为了堂堂的Master，与Servant并肩携手，打得风生水起了。  
自己，相当忙碌呢。处理战争的遗留问题还算简单，但不久前和间桐家的那个老者……不，该说是恶灵冤魂吗，和那五百年的怨念打了一架之后，绮礼就算精神和体力再强大，也感到了明显的疲惫。  
以最高的对灵魔术【洗礼咏唱】净化了间桐脏砚的灵魂的过程，也同样是和死神擦肩而过。全身都是血和伤口，虽然不至于丧命，却让他无法行动，只能小睡以恢复体力。  
睡眠的过程中，他做了短暂却复杂的梦。  
那个梦看起来相当不吉利，就像是人死之前跑马灯一般回顾自己一生的过程似的，他梦到了死去的妻子与父亲，也梦到了卫宫切嗣。曾经的迷茫，愤怒，以及扭曲的心性和记忆，全都像河流一样涌动着从眼前流过。  
不过在这其中，出现频率最高的却不是某个人或事。  
而是一盘一盘的麻婆豆腐。  
在自己几十年的人生中，吃掉了多少盘这样的东西呢。  
要是现在也能吃上一口就好了。  
还有机会吃得到吗——  
这样想着，绮礼结束睡眠，睁开眼睛。

那之后发生的种种事件，就像是证实他不祥的预感一般。

“是你赢了，卫宫士郎。”  
看着眼前浑身是血，残破不堪的程度比起自己有过之无不及的少年，绮礼平淡地说道。  
虽然这个孩子身体已经接近死去，却有着比父亲要更加朝气蓬勃和单纯执着的眼神。  
那是和卫宫切嗣不同，还没有被这个世界的污秽之处彻底磨损的年轻人的锐气。  
啊，虽然不同，却也有相似之处。  
在生命的最后，能够在士郎的身上看到卫宫切嗣的影子，他也就没有什么遗憾了。  
这样想着，绮礼露出了一丝微笑。  
接着平静地闭上眼睛。

【看来在你活着的时候，我是不可能让你爱上我了。】  
【哈。要是我在另一个没有圣杯和魔术的世界遇到你的话，说不定会改主意。现在就别想了。】  
【另一个世界吗。那么，我就向圣杯许愿试试吧。】

最后，真正的死前残留的一丝意识中，绮礼的脑海里回响的是这样一段早已被他抛在记忆深处的对话。  
心口。那个被黑泥充盈的地方。  
明明应该被剥夺了所有的感觉，不知为何，此时却忽然变得非常疼痛呢。

××××

眼前的无尽黑暗，忽然换成了刺眼的光亮。  
绮礼不由得吃惊地睁开眼，接着眼球被光线蛰得刺痛，甚至流出了泪水。  
……等等，自己，不是已经死了吗？  
他坐起身来环顾四周，发现自己身处的是一个完全陌生的地方。  
平坦柔软的青草地，一直延伸到视线的尽头。天空就像是近在眼前，伸手就能摸到一样，蓝得不可思议。  
远处好像能听到海浪的声音。  
非常柔和的，被微风缓缓推动，只有细小的波浪轻碰发出并不刺耳的声响。  
……这里，绝不是自己之前战斗的地方。  
确定了这件事后，绮礼才意识到了一个不得了的问题，不由得确认般地把手贴在左心口上。  
心脏在跳动。  
胸口的那个十年未曾有过脉动的位置，此刻正强有力地一下一下抽入和输出着血液。  
是在做梦吧。  
一定是在做梦，因为绮礼接着发觉自己身上本应存有的魔力也消失了。抬起手来试着吟唱，他连最为擅长的几个小魔术，以及不具攻击性的治疗魔术都释放不出来。  
【难道不止换了地方，时空都换到了另一个世界吗？】  
脑海里冒出这样的念头后，他自己都吃了一惊。  
“该不会……”  
忍不住猛地站了起来。  
该不会，他临死前的那个一闪而过的愿望，被圣杯接受并付诸实现了？  
不，这不可能。  
不要说到底有多少逻辑破绽可以推论，这样和平无趣的世界，也绝不可能是圣杯完成愿望的方式。  
绮礼不断地假设又否定着自己的假设，开始踩着足有膝盖高的野草，向前信步行走。他也不知道自己要去哪里，总之就先往有海浪声的方向走走看吧。  
那之后走了不过十几步，他就停在了原地。  
不远处的草丛中，有一个人拱圆了脊背，正蜷成一团熟睡着。  
那个背影，他只要看一眼就能认出是谁了。  
“主啊。”  
绮礼不由得脱口而出。  
主啊，您这是，在对我开玩笑吗。  
“卫宫……切嗣。”  
绮礼只能叫着面前的这个男人的名字，接着大步走到他的身边，接着蹲下从上方看着他的脸孔。  
健康红润的皮肤。只是普通地呼呼睡着而已。这里的卫宫切嗣，看来也和无法释放魔术的绮礼一样，被抽走了与圣杯和魔力有关的“中诅咒般慢慢衰弱”的部分，变回了一个健康的普通人。  
这模样看起来，比起去世前极度衰弱的切嗣好像年轻了十几岁似的，看起来还有几分和绮礼初遇那时的硬朗清秀的模样。  
不对，根本就是真的变年轻了，这模样看起来顶多有三十出头而已。  
“……找到你了。”  
绮礼低声说着，不由自主地伸手摸上切嗣蓬松的头发，确认着那撮看起来像猫耳朵的部分。  
接着，他将手指探入温暖的发根，试着摩挲，指尖的感觉的确是正在抚摸着一个活着的人。  
“哈……”  
确认了眼前的一切并不是幻觉之后，绮礼忽然咧开嘴发出笑声。  
“哈哈哈哈。”  
除了笑，他还能怎么样呢。  
是圣杯做的吗？  
还是他死去之后，来到了和已死的切嗣身处的相同的世界呢？  
不管是哪一边，都只能令绮礼发出苦涩不已的笑声。  
从出生至今的几十年间，他从来没有像现在这么狼狈过。如果说以他扭曲的心性是会因为他人的不幸而感到愉悦的话，现在他就是在因为眼见的幸福而感到痛苦了。  
被扔到了绝大多数人都会感觉到美好惟独他不能同感的美景之中。已经死去的卫宫切嗣就这么毫无铺垫预兆地轻易出现在他面前。两人都已经不是魔术师，恐怕绮礼所侍奉的神，也并不存在于此刻的这个世界上。  
两人真的在没有圣杯也没有魔术的世界中相遇了。  
自己作为一个神职者的所想所学，切嗣死后的多年岁月，圣杯战争中的浴血奋战，在此刻温暖的阳光下，都似乎变成了空谈和笑话。  
可是除去这些之外，作为一个普通人的言峰绮礼，还剩下什么呢？  
“嗯……？”  
睡着的人被他的笑声吵醒，撑着地面坐了起来，迷糊地睁开眼睛望向他。  
绮礼停下自顾自的发笑，也无言地望了回去。  
不过，这个男人，真的是卫宫切嗣吗？还是被圣杯制造出来的幻象呢？  
……算了。如果真的要追究这个问题的话，看起来更像幻影的应该是本该靠着圣杯的黑泥存活于世，却出现在了没有圣杯的世界上的自己才对。  
既然自己还活着，那么同样拥有体温和心跳的另外一个人，想必也一定是活着的吧。  
“你是……谁？”  
切嗣抬手搔了搔一团乱的头发，声音还带着浓浓的睡意。  
绮礼抬起眉头，愣了一会后，伸手摸着切嗣的脸颊。那里粘了几片草叶子，摘下之后脸上还留有好笑的痕迹。  
“唔？”  
下意识地躲了躲，切嗣却并没有对他的动作表示出很大抗拒。  
“这算什么，不记得我了？难道是圣杯那家伙恶意到连你的记忆也一并删除了吗？”绮礼看着他的眼睛无奈地问道。  
“……什么？我是卫宫切嗣没错，你认识我吗？”  
切嗣抬手抓住他的手腕，得救一般笑了笑：“我本来是要去海边和朋友一起钓鱼的，结果迷路了。你知道要怎么去海边的那个东港口吗？”  
“……”  
绮礼只是无言地看着他。  
“唔，呃？怎么了？”切嗣被他看得向后退了点。  
“绮礼。”  
“唔？”  
“言峰绮礼。我的名字。”  
“啊……哦……你好。”  
绮礼站起身，向地上的人伸出手，将他拉起来。  
“不巧的是我也迷路了。我们就一起走吧。”拉起切嗣之后，他也没有松开切嗣的手腕，一边收紧手指一边微笑地说道。  
“哦，好……不过，你为什么会认识我？”切嗣还是茫然地上下打量着他。  
“因为圣杯。”  
“呃？”  
“不过你记不得我，以及这次我能见到你，大概是因为麻婆豆腐。”  
“……呃呃？”  
看着切嗣愈加不知所措的样子，绮礼顿了一下，还是继续开口。  
“为了以防万一，我还是问一句。你没有结婚吧，切嗣。”  
面前的男人眼睛立刻睁大了。  
过了一会，他才眨眨眼：“没有啊。为什么问这个？”  
“哦，那就好。”  
绮礼说着，转过身拉着切嗣往前走。  
“这一次，我不打算毁掉你了。我要让你死得比我晚。”  
一边不回头地往前走着，绮礼平淡地说着让身后的人愈加摸不着头脑的话。  
“你就老老实实地爱上我，几十年后再对着我寿终正寝的尸体发出凄惨的痛哭声吧，卫宫切嗣。”  
几乎是咬牙切齿的，神父发出了如此的饱含怒气却攻击力欠佳的宣言。  
“……”跌跌撞撞跟着他走的人已经惊愕到发不出来声音了。  
“啊对了，还有一件事。”  
绮礼忽然停下脚步转过身。  
“这附近有卖麻婆豆腐的中华料理店吗？”  
“附近没有……二十公里外的城里有一家……”切嗣愣愣地看着他，下意识机械地应答道。  
“请我吃麻婆豆腐！”绮礼忽然爆发了一般加大音量，威逼般地低吼起来。  
“哈？呃？等等，你冷静点，请你吃是没什么问题，不过你到底是谁？为什么和我很熟似的？”切嗣被他的气势惊得后退了一步。  
“我吗？另一个世界的宿敌？不，用不着说得这么含糊，大概算是酒友或者麻辣食物的同好吧。”绮礼的声音终于变回了正常的音调。  
“……不可能，我没有告诉过任何人我喜欢吃麻辣的东西。你到底是怎么知道？”切嗣的眼睛都瞪圆了。  
看着他的脸，绮礼忽然哈哈大笑起来，接着手臂用力，将他整个人都搂进怀里，低下头将嘴凑到他的耳边。  
“你所有的事情，我都知道。这次你可逃不掉了，卫宫切嗣。”

——Ture End 完——


End file.
